How to Hate and Fall: Hell King
by Jayjaytimes10
Summary: No one he knew remembers him. Ichigo must find out his way to protect his friends and family with a different power. OOC-ness and Hell Verse happened. Takes place in FullBring Arc.
1. Chapter 1

**First, I'm going to assume that Ichigo went into a 3-month coma in this fanfic. Also I don't own the characters. I mostly do this for fun. Yey! About the fanfic, this is really going to be get dark especially Hell is involved. Well, that is because I wanted to see strong-willed characters (with a golden heart), who go through everything but still fine, feel hopelessness and alone. Making them do bad decisions which they think is for a good cause. Ichigo just happened to be the character I chose.**

 **I don't own Bleach. Title Kubo owns it.**

 **Anyway please enjoy! :)**

* * *

 **Chapter 1**

 **Part 1 : You'll Never Break Me**

 _He jolted awake and he expected his family to be there. They weren't there._

Ichigo breathed deeply. He clenched his chest as he gasped in pain. He curled. Where? Where?! What is he missing this time? The bed sheets were wet from his sweat. His warm brown eyes were unfocused. Tears clouded his vision. He hastily wiped them with the blanket. Someone! He spasmed. He opened his mouth to take more air in. Someone! He tried to stop the tears. He really did. They came down falling on his palm. The nightmares… While in coma, he was stuck in his nightmares. It always started like this. He woke up. No one was with him. Some medical instruments that kept him alive and his possessions on their original place were the only company the boy could feel comfortable. It made the pain tolerable. Speaking of it, he would feel the churning every now and then. Unlike the pain in his nightmares, the current pain churned his insides like acid was poured all over him. Racing out of his room. He would force himself to go down the stairs. Feeling his bones melting. His lungs burned as he drowned of uncertainty. Tripping every now and then. And he raised his head only to immediately look down. Death only greeted him. It was only one of the possibilities of his lost to Aizen. Or maybe something else. Like his mind's playing tricks with him. Like a message he couldn't see. Stop thinking, Ichigo.

Nightmares… they were nightmares. The curtains blocked his view to the outside world but a stream of the morning light gave him a hint. He had to make sure this is real. The pain felt real. The bed felt real. Nothing felt fake. Nothing was changed. Nothing felt strange. Nothing was wrong. He grunted when he got out of bed. Lie down! Lie down! No, he had to make sure everything is real. Sleep! You have to sleep! And go back to the nightmare. No. His body protested so did his mind. He took only one step and he was shoved back to the bed. No words were uttered. He did grumble curses under his breath. As he fell back to his bed, he noticed the ringing in his ears. It was deafening. Aside from that, did someone hear his struggle? So this is real. He let himself relax and let a smile adore his face. This never happened in his nightmares. It was short. It was long. It was slow. It was slow so it could rub salt in the fresh wounds. It will never be fast. The windows were forcefully flung open. Ichigo hissed at the stinging brightness. It blinded him at his unfocused state. He dropped his head on his hands. He breathed. In. Out. He breathed. In. Out.

It's real. It IS real. Thank God. No nightmares. This was just his crazy father. He wanted him to rest. It was true. Both of his both and mind were tired. His body was tired of everything while his mind was tired of the nightmares. When he look up, he would see him in his business look. The white coat was on him partnered by a bright Hawaiian shirt and a stethoscope hanging on his neck. When he look up, his face would show disappointment that he failed to follow the doctor's orders but it would eventually break down to a goofy grin. His father would jump at him, not caring that he just woke up from his coma, but Ichigo would kick him away. Then Ichigo will be awake for the rest of the day. Just like the usual. Just like the usual.

Then he looked up with a scowl, hoping to see his father just like what he imagined, but it terrified him. He couldn't breathe. His body was fueled with high dose of terror. It wouldn't move. The epitome of darkness was staring down at him. What he saw was the humanoid creature that left trail of blood wherever it go.

Their teeth were small but their smile was big. It stretched until it was beside their eyes, giving Ichigo an eerie vibe. Their eyes told Ichigo stories of madness. Charcoal black pupils were like haunting orbs in the white milky sclera. It was like an endless black hole, He hated those eyes. It was tempting him to give in. It promised lots of finding pleasure in everything by not regarding common sense. InSaNiTy. Their body was like a slouching kushanada. The spine and the few uncut blood vessels were the only ones connecting the upper and lower torso. Unlike the kushanada, organs were hanging on their upper torso. The two lungs were deteriorating like it had cancer. Endless blood would spontaneously spill on the sheets when it would suddenly move. Thus, leaving a trail of blood. They couldn't walk like a kushanada would do. Those hell's guards walked and ran like a monkey. But this one, the thing in front of Ichigo, like humans, walk, run, prance, and others but they make it more disturbing.

Ichigo cringed at the sight and brought up his hands to pathetically shield himself. This creature, they had always chased him when he only got out of his room and he woke up with this. Behind his hands, he stared at those mad eyes. They purred at his reaction. The body was larger than Ichigo's. They could easily rip him in half or worse take advantage of him. Screaming would not do anything if they would rape him. If they would torture him. If they would subjugate him.

The creature feeding on him. He dared to say. A demon.

"Let me be a part of you." They purred. How many times does he have to say that? In every nook of this bad dream, they would always ask that. Ichigo dragged himself away but the demon followed. "Let me be a part of you." They purred again. Their face nuzzled in the human's palms. The skin was dry that he could feel the faint wrinkles of the demon's face. Hitting the bedpost, he climbed up to get away. He made an attempted to kick the demon but the demon put their hands on his legs, putting their weight. Ichigo was between the wall and the demon. He steeled his mind and pushed the demon. It was his mind but not his body. He could not feel his arms. His body. It was working on their own. He did push the demon but the strength wasn't there.

"N-No." How many times does he have to say that? Ichigo pushed his all. It was pathetic. He was pathetic. He wanted his hollow to say that to him right now and save his ass. He was gone. Same for Zangetsu-no-Ossan. If he were to accept the demon, he would lose them. If he lose them, what would happen to him? Will they come back? Will they beat him if he ever waver in his path? He hoped so.

Once the human stopped struggling and his mind wandered off, the demon frowned and grabbed his wrists. Ichigo bit his lips to prevent himself from gasping. He made eye contact with them. His eyes told the demon of his solid resolve. Disgruntled of the lack of answer, they rose from their slouching to towering the human and slammed his hands to the wall. Ichigo grunted. Their grip tightened that made Ichigo writhed.

"I will give you power." Ichigo piqued in interest. It was what he needed to escape from this messed up world then he could go and protect everyone again. That was all he need. Ichigo choked at the realization and hid his head. He could wait until he died. That way, he could learn to be normal. Disgusted by the words of the demon, he gulped as he glared. Power was what he sacrificed so he could save anyone. He chose to do it and he let himself lose parts of himself…

He lost parts of himself and this demon was asking him to-

"Your offer is rejected." He spat. Saying those words hurt his lung. He looked at the demon's face, searching for a sign of discontent. It came eventually. The demon inhaled sharply then released it as a scream directed at him. It bounced around the room like it was the only place existing in the world. With his eyes closed, Ichigo paired it with his own scream as it hurt his ears, yelling for them to stop. The demon closed their mouth and glared at the human. It left a loud ringing in his ears. The room was moving in layers all of the sudden. The first layer was the demon in front of him with their unforgiving eyes. The second layer was his room with his belongings suspiciously emitting soft screams. The final layer was the miasma. All were flowing around in a disoriented way.

The demon broke his right hand while he was in a daze. It brought him back to his current situation before he screamed. They abruptly let go and jumped out of his bed. The demon paced in a circle around his room. Ichigo, who was holding his broken hand, watched in distrust. They stopped to stare at the injury they inflicted. Ichigo couldn't identify their look but he flinched under it. The reaction the demon gave was surprising. They apologetically whined before pacing around, probably to think their method through. With his bangs covering his eyes, he could make out the path to the door. He needed to get help. He was desperate. A demon was confining him. But what if… what if it's fruitless. He says, fuck the consequences.

Ichigo jumped out of the bed. He rushed to the door. Unexpectedly, the demon didn't gave any chase out of him. He swung it open, almost crashing on the wall in a hurry. He panted as he ran through the corridor before turning left. He went downstairs. He was tripping every now and then. He raised his head, only to immediately look down. Death greeted his eyes again. The dead family and the dead friends. Their heads were attached to their body this time but they were rotating 360 degrees. Their neck had snapped before Ichigo came. Probably an unknown force did it. They stopped in his direction after the third turn.

There were no pupils in their eyes. They were rolled back in their head and they didn't seemed to have the intention to return so they could look at him with disappointed eyes. Even without them, it was enough to bring Ichigo to drop on his knees. The frozen faces of everyone he tried to save were haunted. He cried and cursed his damn soul. He paid no attention to the destruction around him. The wet splatters of flesh on concrete and the breaking of the dislocated bones were slowly directing him to madness.

"Don't you see? This is what happens when you reject us." A hand caressed his tear-stained cheek. Ichigo didn't need to look behind him. They were giving him a cold stare like an emotionless scientist ready to experiment on pain.

"No, this is just a nightmare."

"A nightmare that speaks of truth."

"I can live with it since this is just a nightmare."

Just a nightmare. That's right. Just a nightmare. That's right. Don't deny it.

"If that's what you think, you're going to be stuck here for a long time."

And that was the first week of his coma. May there be more nightmares to come in those 11 weeks. May the demon, Glass Child, complete his mission in favor of Hell.

"Oh, and this dream is just starting." Harsh cheeks cuddled on the human's face. "We promised that we will accompany you through all this."

Help me. Help me. Help me. The Protector chanted those words like a prayer. Ease the pain. Ease it! If you can, please, ease the pain. It was hopeless. Help me. Anyone. Oyaji. Karin. Yuzu. Urahara-san. Yoruichi-san. Rukia. Renji. Uryuu. Chad. Byakuya. Kenpachi. Orihime. Okaa-san. The rest of the Gotei 13. Visords. Arrancars. Aizen. He didn't care if Aizen managed to plan a prison break immediately then saved his ass. Ichigo would forever be grateful and personally kicked him back to prison but he would everyday pay a visit to him. As long as he was saved.

In three months, Ichigo continued to reject the demon so did the nightmares. In three months, he lost count of his bad dreams. It targeted his insecurities and fears. It mocked his memories. It mocked his existence. More importantly, it mocked his mother. Still, he fought. It left him a big consequence. The demon who desperately wanted Ichigo to let them be a part of him had the last laugh.

When Ichigo woke up, he wasn't the Kurosaki Ichigo that everyone knew. When he woke up, it acted like Ichigo. When he woke up, it talked like Ichigo. _When he woke up, it felt like Ichigo._

"Hey, Ichigo," Keigo put the flower vase down on his desk. Mizuiro came in on his phone with Chad who was carrying two bags. It has been 3 days since Ichigo woke up and he was still on bed after his father ordered him to do. Ever since his three friends came to visit, he was staring outside his window. His friends guessed that was because he missed those 3 months of his life.

"What is it.. Keigo?" Ichigo never moved an inch.

"Did you ever had a dream when you're in a coma?"

"No, I didn't dream anything at all. If I were to describe my experience, it was like being shrouded in freezing darkness that I craved for warmth somehow." Ichigo's shoulder relaxed and finally looked at his friends. There was the scowl he always displayed.

Mizuiro put his cell phone down and smiled. There was the Kurosaki Ichigo he know. He, Keigo, and Chad are the only people Ichigo trusted that he would speak to them with simple floral words. For him to talk like that right now, it was surprising. It must be because he just woke up, finding himself powerless.

 _And nobody suspected a thing._

What's his fate now? Ichigo thought of possible reasons why would the demon do this. Everyone was deceived. Whatever happened, he would gripped on sanity.

 **Part 2 : Too Bad Your Relationship is Fake**

 _Glass Child is a misleading name but anyone, who have seen the demon, sees a trail of blood wherever it goes._

Master's nightmares were delicious. Glass Child couldn't help themselves. They were a demon, the kind that torment their victims mentally and even physically if they want to. Only it was rare for demons to do that. With just being present, they already affected Master through endless nightmares while he slept. Master could fight his nightmares, Glass Child hoped. They held themselves back from tormenting Master. They hadn't harassed anyone for a long time so being tempted to harass Master was a big burden in their defense. Instead, they took a bite on Master's nightmares. They were delicious. The taste of fear and desperation. It tingled their severed body in pleasure.

Too bad, they had to take a bite or just a nibble. Nightmares started to increase so they went into the dreams. It was only one week and they were starting to grow impatient. That's why… Wake up, Master. Let us be a part of you. He would only run away from Glass Child. He was looking for them. Those spirits are gone! Those two… It angered the demon. Their Master was looking for those spirits. He had Glass Child and he was still looking for those spirits.

What's wrong with us? Why can't he accept the fact that they're gone?

Glass Child wasn't madness. They reassured themselves that. They only lead their victims to leave their sanity for their own gain; a way to pass time. Ichigo wasn't victim. Ichigo is Master and they wanted Master to let them be a part of him. They needed to do this so he could be strong. Master wanted his spirits, who were his powers, back but that could be impossible. If there was a way, then there should be great force delivered into Ichigo. Glass Child thought of it but they wasn't sure if they should do it.

Their energy could corrupt Ichigo.

He didn't know that Glass Child could fill the void. Master didn't want them and that was final. Glass Child had one thing that came to their mind: control his body and show him what they can do. Glass Child would show Master what they could do when Master was absent. They were loyal and pledged that they wouldn't hurt the people he cared until Master accepted them. However, Glass Child wasn't the most gentle demon out there. They were the type to get jealous easily so they located a prison in Ichigo's inner world. It wasn't the prison of the hollow part of their Master.

This place could work. This wouldn't remind of Master about those two spirits. No table. No bed. No windows. The only way for light to come in was through the bars. Chains were what it harbored inside. Master could only be reminded of being chained to the wall. They threw the human consciousness inside it. Ichigo's arms were bruised noodles; his face was constrained in fear. He was delivering punches to the demon's arms before he endured being subdued by the chains. Not without a fight. He yanked his hand when the demon was about to put it on him. He yelled that he was King. He couldn't let the demon do this to him. To be restrained like an animal, he didn't want that. Glass Child mercilessly kicked him once and planted their foot on his chest harshly. They successfully put the shackles on and waved as they went out of the plain dark prison. That was months ago.

His chained arms reached for the bars but it was out of reach. His body was covered with chilling darkness. It was cold and hateful because Ichigo was out of place. Wherever he is… it didn't want him. He should be King. Ichigo should be out there. He could be the Horse. No problem with that except his hollow is outside while he is inside, looking out.

There was only one deal; don't be a _fucking_ Prisoner.

His eyes were no longer warm but void brown. His face slowly twisted at the bitterness. His hand that was reaching for the bars crashed heavily. Ichigo wailed for himself. He lifted his aching hand and slammed it hard. He snarled and his eyes finally shed some light. It glinted as he took everything out in a fit of anger. He screamed profanities. Damn those bars. Damn these chains. It was why he couldn't reach it. He trashed even more. The demon sensed him being restless and sent some comforting messages. It was bittersweet but those whispered words were taunting him. Ichigo was no longer the King of this world.

Fuck you.

The demon came out of nowhere and, with the nightmares, wrapped him in their fingers. He knew he was hearing things. They were leading him to the exit. The other exit where nothing else matters. InSaNiTy. They wanted to play as him as he struggled. That was what the demon wanted, right? If he didn't, they would use Ichigo's body to murder everyone. The whispers said so. The demon would come around and still ask him that question. Many times had it asked, many times Ichigo had almost gave in. He wouldn't give in as he was the Protector.

Why was nobody suspecting a thing? It angered him. They were his family and friends. Why couldn't they know it wasn't him? Ichigo raged, despaired, hated, and many more. And so, the emotions fuelled the demon. The whispers encouraged him. It said to go on. It laughed as he considered.

Glass Child wanted to make their Master proud. They studied and made their Master's grades high. Amazingly, Master was now one of the top 10 all thanks to Glass Child. They smacked 'his' grades on Master's friend, the Quincy. They taunted Uryuu just like how their Master would do. The Quincy almost got suspicious about how 'he' almost acted mature. After they could call it a day, before they went to sleep, Glass Child had to make a report. Feeling giddy, they pinched their Master's arm out of habit.

Will Master let them be part of him?

They couldn''t wait for him to say yes. 'He' threw 'his' head back and landed on the soft bed as 'he' entered the inner world.

The inner world was changing. Not that they minded. Change was good so when was it bad? Depends on whose side won. The town was plagued with gloominess. The deserted streets was taken over by black vines. The skies were distorted. The moon was still full silver. When they arrived in the prison, Glass Child was coldly rejected. Glass Child heard it again. No. They tore the cell open and beaten their Master. Broken-hearted, Glass Child left him just as broken as their heart was. They left the prison like it was a murder scene. With their blood splattered on the cold ground and a wrecked boy.

Glass Child thought. Maybe Master wanted his sisters… They praised Ichigo's sisters every time they had a chance and it seemed to make them happier. One openly showed her affection while the other hid it. They knew how to deal with those kind of persons. Praise less and the younger twin come back to them. Praise more and the older twin will come back to them. Both were asking for more and they didn't even know it. Glass Child balanced it. They didn't want any sibling rivalry for their brother's praises. Glass Child and the two spirits got one and Master didn't take it well. Glass Child thought it was enough when they were closer than before.

How fake is this relationship?

They came back from the inner world. It changed yet again. There was fog that it was hard to navigate through it. They managed though. The streetlights helped. Their instincts too. When they got there, the prison was repaired and Master was sitting by the wall. The demon kneeled. Their heads bowed, ashamed, and asked for Master's forgiveness then they politely asked that same question. He learned that from the younger twin. Same answer but harsher tone. With gurgled choking and haunting tone, they shouted threats.

That they would find the slowest torture they could find and make his family wish that they are dead. They would subjugate his sisters and make them a high-ranking human pig's sex slaves. The soul of his mother would be found by Glass Child and make her forget the love she had for her family. His father would be mercy killed by Ichigo after he witnessed the deflowering of his daughters.

That if he rejected Glass Child again. Glass Child made sure that the threats attacked their Master's insecurities. The last threat about his father was the weakest.

Master was speechless. He listened well. His eyes were the epitome of emptiness and agonized InSaNiTy. The dim light brought it out well. The mystic on his mouth had blended in as his face was strained with a scowl. Master shook and weird sounds spilled through his animated curved mouth. Glass Child tilted their head in concern. Hurt? No. His Master had answered. They never heard say yes from Master's lips. He continued to spill those sounds. It continued to grow louder then it stopped.

"You have to think more brutally because the nightmares showed me all of those. I got over them quickly."

Somehow, with that answer, they felt proud of themselves. They managed to make Ichigo laugh. They had amused their Master. Is Glass Child getting close in achieving acceptance from Master?

"We will try our best."

Glass Child wanted to entertain their Master so they took a part-time job from a freelance shop called Unagi Shop. It payed well. They could hear the echo of the laughter across 'his' mind. There were threats too. It didn't bother Glass Child really but Master's threat were getting more and more creative. They were chilling and it was coming from a demon. Master sent visions sometimes. It was amusing. The demon never grew bored during 'his' free time and part-time job. It was amusing. Both the demon and Ichigo were laughing. Be it brutal or just plain simple. The job was great after all. There was the good boss and her child. Just them and some unknown guys who were supposed to be in their job. Maybe that was why the pay was good.

All the demon needed was to be Ichigo.

Pretend that 'he' wasn't a demon.

Nothing less, nothing more. She too fell for it. She considered Ichigo as an irresponsible employee and a little brother.

If no one else was being suspicious about the possessed human, then their mission would be the easiest mission they ever encountered. No challenges because everyone let 'him' mope on 'his' own. If the Shinigami were nosy, they could have notice something happened to 'Ichigo'. The candy shop owner was the only one they had to keep an eye out. Unagiya Ikumi's son, Kaoru, however noticed something wrong with him. Acknowledging the demon's presence in Ichigo was one of their charms. Whenever the child tried to mess with 'him', he knew something and he was discovering it bit by bit.

There were the mind games, one of Glass Child's specialty, but Master was disapproving about using it on a child. Trickery was one of their hobbies and it wouldn't lead to disasters so they tried to trick the kid. They failed because the kid's intuition could be accurate sometimes. Still, the boy didn't have any evidence that 'Ichigo' felt weird. He tried to tell his mother but he was shunned. How is this kid going to change something? Glass Child sensed Kaoru following them before they went to work and after they worked. They didn't expect the kid would one day corner him with his friends.

Glass Child sighed when they heard their Master's name was called out. Uninterested, he turned around and scowled at the kids. He scratched his head.

"What? Still believe I'm an adducted brainwashed human?" Kaoru remained steady at the silly accusation. His friends were behind him, looking nervous.

"What do you think, guys? Do you feel something different about him?" His friends chuckled nervously and avoided the gaze of 'Ichigo'.

"Er, after what you said to us in school, this guy isn't even… you know?" Kaoru jumped at the implied word. "Also, this guy's Kurosaki Ichi-" He wasn't able to say Glass Child's Master completely. Known to win every fight he got into, he was a legend around the town. Delinquents would try to snatch that title but they ended up in the hospital sometimes. That kid knew Master, even Master was surprised for a moment.

"What? Are you telling me he's not weird? But you believed me before!" Kaoru snatched his friend's collar harshly but 'Ichigo' came in between them, looking more irritated.

"Kaoru, you're being rude, don't you know that? They're your friends. I'm pretty sure, they'll stick to you even if you don't have enough evidence about what you accused me for.

Anyway, about this whole set up thing, from what I can remember, I'm normal so knock it off."

Glass Child's acting was probably flawless. The scowl with the irritated vibe from them just screamed "I'm Ichigo!". The others shyly hid their faces and bowed in apology. They went home after 'Ichigo' told them to. One of them whispered that they would be talking with Kaoru tomorrow. Kaoru was ashamed about what happened and his accusation was leading 'nowhere'. He was sure 'Ichigo' was different. As for Glass Child, they weren't sure if they managed to get their Master entertained but they would look forward to Kaoru's uncovering.

Glass Child came back again in the inner world. There weren't no drastic changes though it was still pleasant to the eyes. They asked Ichigo for his opinions about his inner world and they received no answer. The demon asked Ichigo of that question and still they received no answer. Glass Child left, thinking that Master was considering their offer. Glass Child had done some great things. There were minor things too.

They didn't let themselves get carried away by Orihime's interest of Ichigo. They would have blackmail Uryuu and made themselves as the Top 1. However, Uryuu is a friend and this is for the sake of undercover. They would have beaten Tatsuki to pulp and showed her who was stronger. Between a human and a demon, the odds weren't that surprising. Master's sisters were nice or innocent. Glass Child was having a hard time trying to figure out if they wanted to corrupt them or protect them. Failing to think hard about it, they decided to go with the demon's instincts; corrupt them.

If the demon wasn't trying to please their Master, Glass Child would have taken Ichigo's body out of nowhere. Let 'him' disappear in their lives. Start a new life by bringing misery in everyone's lives 'he' came across with. If they ever meet again, 'he' will reveal the truth and destroy Ichigo from inside out. That was the less fun way and it would take more time.

If the demon wasn't trying to please their Master, they would have destroyed the friendship of Ichigo and others. Rebel to make his family miserable. Enjoy every time they try to talk to 'him' and withdraw every time. Kill 'himself' and reveal the truth or reveal then run away with Ichigo's soul. Ruin more lives while enjoying a chase.

 **Part 3 : Who is the Beaten and the Damned?**

 _The thrill was on the second suggestion._

There was anger swelling in Master. Had he heard Glass Child? Glass Child sent some apologies. They had been walking with Mizuiro and Keigo. They were chattering about something the demon didn't care. Like a stalker, their head was full of Master. They were doing this for MASTER. Killing them was wrong. Master stirred in agreement. They noticed something for over almost 17 months now.

Their Master wanted power. They were offering him power through a deal. The demon didn't want to do it but they would get the spirits back. A sharp cry pierced their sensitive hearing. Glass Child looked over 'his' shoulder as a thief ran passed 'him'. The thrill to hurt someone was coming back hard. For Master, the sake of protection. Glass Child calmly gave Master's bag to their Master's friend. To Hurt and To Protect.

Glass Child moved fast. From others, 'Ichigo' was smiling cruelly. 'His' eyes were shadowed and it brought out the insane glint in them. Master's friends couldn't see 'his' face. The other witnesses were focused on the thief. They were quite relieved after one major slip. For the first time, the demon was promising themselves to batter the thief's face and, with one hit, the thief was down. It left them satisfied so did Master. Oh, Glass Child's head perked up. Master was satisfied because of it. They pleased him. Should they do the same thing again? Beat thieves?

No. They regained their composure.

A guy with leather jacket thanked him. Glass Child almost jumped at the sight of the cross but it wasn't holy. It still gave off power like a hollow's. The guy offered ramen as thanks but Glass Child refused in a fashion like Ichigo's. They ran into him again and again. The offers were all tempting except for the ramen one. They had killed someone after one of his victims grew violent when they were served poorly. Their innocence is justified when their half of power was being used via a deal.

The offer by Ginjou was giving their Master hope. If that made their Master hope, then they would let him get it. If that would pardon the demon from what they did. The only way to start was to wait. Accidents everywhere. It was suspicious but it seemed like to take their Master into what the enemy want. The downsides of the plan would be a possible betrayal and an unexpected rejection. If overwhelmed, they would get Master to accept them or make a deal.

Here Glass Child is. So loyal to their Master. They don't want to give him to Hell's will but that's also sacrificing too much in their part to be with Ichigo. To protect him.

Glass Child waited for opportunity. It was the time Yuzu was attacked with them around. They noticed the anguish and the desperation of Ichigo. They came to a conclusion that they would never their Master fall to the damned world. They didn't care about the attack. They did care is for the outcome though Master was disappointed in the demon for being easily defeated by a weak hollow.

At least they accepted the offer, Glass Child reasoned jokingly. Master scoffed and ventured further in his inner prison.

Still going on with your offer, huh? That was a joke, Master.

Xcution managed to convinced them to join. Glass Child had fun being pushed to their limits; mentally and physically. They acted like Ichigo in their conversations except when they got to training. 'Ichigo' turned completely into a different person. It left uneasiness in them. Glass Child would laugh if it weren't to protect their Master from a possible betrayal and for the sake of revealing themselves. They were ready and challenged them. Master was more active than before so it meant they were doing the right thing. It absolutely pleased and thrilled him.

"If power is the one you want, let me be a part of you." Jokes were never their best ability. And a straight up no followed. It didn't matter as long as he was being accepted slowly. It was fine.

Betrayal.

They did betrayed Hell's will then karma came back for them but it was for their Master. Ironically. They were 'Ichigo' for the past 17 months. There was the ability of Tsukishima and the effect to Master's friends and family. It didn't hurt Glass Child but it did to Master. It angered the demon. Ichigo's friends were in Tsukishima's side. This was hard. They wanted to beat the shit out of them for siding with the traitorous bastard. How can Glass Child please Master without accidentally killing his friends?

Amazing. They hadn't felt this amazing before. The thrill.

"Will everything go back to normal if I killed Tsukishima?" They had to say that. Both of them, Ichigo and Glass Child, laughed bitterly. Ichigo was troubled. Glass Child was a demon. Normal wasn't the best word for them. It was still flattering to be called normal. The question still remained in their mind.

"Will you let me be a part of your life?" They received no answer. As Glass Child thought, the demon stood from their seat and prepared to leave.

""Hey…" The demon smiled and turned back. A request. If they did it successfully, would they be given a chance? However, Glass Child didn't expect Master would ask for one. A request would be asked and they would gladly do it. Now, what is it? "Let me kill Tsukishima and I will accept you." Surprises were the best thing in the world.

"Of course…"

And then there was Ginjou. The damn bastard, Master raged. After stealing Ichigo's power, he even had the right to make a demon to pretend crying. Tsukishima was there beside the traitor. He was mocking their Master. Glass Child snorted.

"Damning him is easy." It confused Ginjou and Uryuu, the only guy in Ichigo's side, which made Ichigo laughed. Prove it.

"Sorry, I was speaking to myself." 'His' voice cracked from crying.

"Ichigo, now's not the time."

"I'm sorry, Quincy, but..." Ichigo stopped being Ichigo. The demon turned their Master's head to face Uryuu. The Quincy gaped in shock. Glass Child lazily grinned at him. Their Master's eyes told short stories of madness. With Ichigo's eyes, the pupils were unfocused void brown and sclera was bloodshot. "Damning someone is our specialty." It raised questions in the three person's head. Uryuu got it immediately.

"If you're not Ichigo, where is he? Who are you?"

"That's all? Well, let us enlighten you, Ichigo is in front of you! As for us, we're-"

"Bah! That's a joke. Think you pretending can save your life. You have to-" Ginjou had no idea how the boy had managed to use bringer's light and hardened his pants that sent him flying several feet away from a heavy delivered kick of 'Ichigo'. Tsukishima dodged a punch which was directed on his right cheek. He jumped towards Ginjou. They glared at him indifferently and gave each other a brief look. Ginjou was sure that he absorbed all of Ichigo's power. Watching the boy's strange moves and taking note of how he talk, why on Earth should they mistake him as another person if his reiatsu was just the same when Ginjou absorbed it? Glass Child was prancing away from the two fullbringers with the face of a dazed Ichigo.

Glass Child laughed heartily and cruelly. Pain bloomed when they had broke their Master's leg. Oh, it felt good to feel pain in a fight. They almost forgot Uryuu. 'Ichigo' had to drag himself to the Quincy. 'His' left leg had to handle the pressure of 'his' body. 'Ichigo' hissed whenever 'he' had to take a step with 'his' right leg then 'he' would laugh. Ginjou's body was durable than the demon thought. They got their Master's body hurt in the process.

"AAAaaaaAAAAHHHhhhh," They dropped to Uryuu's level, "We can't help but to fake a cry to pretend we're Ichigo." Glass Child held Uryuu's chin and raised it harshly. The Quincy couldn't help but to wince.

"Ichigo, come back to your senses!"

"We apologized but Master is not available at the moment. We had been possessing his body for 17 months now."

"Don't tell me, you're a demon?" The Quincy was having a hard time to believing that. He only heard that kind when they are talking about religions. This is the world with Shinigami, Hollow, and Quincy he's talking about. Now, what does it have to do with Kurosaki? Why is he possessed? Uryuu studied his friend's eyes. Why is Hell has something to do with Ichigo?

He flinched under 'his' mad eyes. It was like staring back at madness itself. When, in fact, he was staring at the eyes of a demon who never made an effort to almost lead their Master to InSaNiTy but, though not insane, got their Master a little troubled with their presence only. 'Ichigo' grasped his hair and put him in 'his' eye level.

"We were dancing all the way you know." The grip tightened as they stood up. The other hand exaggerated a dance then it touched 'Ichigo's' chest. "Humans like Master are easy to control but Master is not something we should control. He should control us!"

The demon twirled fast and threw him as far as their Master's human body could. Away from the upcoming battle. As a result, with an injury on 'his' leg, they lost balance and fell as soon as they threw Uryuu. With that being said, Master stirred inside again. They got down to hide their Master's face on the ground. They laughed. Ginjou was the only one who wanted to ask a question.

"I asked you who-" Glass Child refused to listen to the man who betrayed their Master. There was something they needed to hear from Master.

"..ey, I- dy." The irritating chattering of the human was leaving them in a test of patience. Ichigo was speaking and they had no right to be noisy at the time like this.

"Hush, I can't hear him." 'Ichigo's head' rose and sneered at him. 'He' stood up with alarm going off in 'his' mind. 'His' broken leg was cracking back in place and slowly dragged the body towards the inevitable battle. The demon's attention was on the injury. There were no longer any pain when they had to pressure the leg to move. They had to hurry so Master could fight with no injuries. They hid their head again. It seemed that Urahara and Isshin would coma around this time, judging from their reaitsu.

"Please repeat that again?" It might take more time for the demon to hear their Master. Glass Child grumbled and clicked their tongue. Picking up something, the demon looked behind but only it was Uryuu who was behind them.

They scowled as they felt four reaitsu were coming from the forest. Who is- Rukia? Master was provoked immediately. Ichigo wanted to know what was happening. Glass Child had no choice but to return to acting. It seemed that Glass Child had to do that again. As long as it can drop their guard. Crocodile tears welled up in their eyes. It was threatening to fall. They got up and walked towards Ginjou.

"Give it back." They took a couple of steps before the human body winced in pain. His voice was hoarse from crying. The broken leg was still finishing its healing. Not that Master care. He knew Rukia was there with something.

"What?" It worked. Their guards were dropping. Confuse them. Switch back and forth.

"My powers, give them back!" That being said, Uryuu had to double check Ichigo's reaitsu and the demon's reaitsu. The demon's reaitsu was there, laying dormant under Kurosaki's almost disappearing reaitsu. It was definitely there if he tried to focus enough but it left doubts if the one in possession of the body right now. Right now, it could be Kurosaki or the demon pretending to be Kurosaki.

Their Master's father and teacher arrived along with Rukia. They were sure that Ichigo wasn't able to sense them. This is it, Master! Glass Child nudged at the human in the prison.

Your powers, they can restore it! Long have we give up to drag you to Hell. We will sacrifice ourselves to stray you away from Hell's matters. We will devote ourselves to protect you. Please don't go to Hell again. If you-

Glass Child's thoughts stopped there. Their undivined instincts were taking over. Child, you won't dare oppose the Hell's will. The Will of Hell. The Will of Hell. Do its bidding or Perish.

Glass Child refused. Hell, we plan to die. It's just not today.

Rukia whispered something as the sword in her hand clinked. Tsukishima started to move by rushing towards the demon. The bringer's light helping him to accelerate faster. The Book of The End was aimed at 'Ichigo'. Glass Child heard the sword that Rukia was holding clinked as their attention was on Tsukishima. Possibly to use his power on Glass Child. It hadn't been a threat to them. It was what Rukia whispered. It shouldn't be threatening to the demon, more importantly, if they abandoned Hell's mission.

Why? His undivided instincts was considerate enough to answer. You can't escape Hell, demon. It is your job to do its bidding. Are you our instincts or a part of Hell's consciousness that was imprinted to us?

The whispered words were:

"Let this plan bring his powers back."

Don't let her! The power of a demon is what he needed! It scared Glass Child. Hush, do it. Do it. Hell is waiting!

No, nO, NO, NO. Master will reject them if he gets his powers back. Hell will miss its opportunity to have a king. His mission!

With a loud scream, the demon dropped on their knees. Their actions were mirrored on Ichigo's body. Glass Child had this irritable sense of duty and they didn't know how to carry it out. Glass Child entered the inner world to rush to their Master. Time was irrelevant to their business. They saw him holding on the bars. The black lines were breaking down with burnt sienna rust. The only thing that Ichigo was doing was to stare out of his prison, watching his distorted inner world in peace. Trying to escape. That thought came. They yelled to catch his attention.

Ichigo perked up as the voice of Glass Child brought him out of his daydreaming. He hadn't noticed that there was a rundown building on the far right. Ichigo took his time to turn his head at the stomping demon. His relaxed pose had immediately jumped from sitting to standing on his full height. The corners of his mouth were twitching like he was stopping himself on smiling. He was still holding on the bars. Master was unusually happy to see them despite the lack of smile. Ichigo pointed at the decaying prison. Glass Child rushed in and destroyed it. The shackles faded on Ichigo's hands, leaving a mauve bruise. Ichigo thanked them again and again before he was raised by his neck.

Taller than the human, they brought Ichigo near their face. Ichigo's void eyes were moving from left to right, not knowing where to look, and his mouth was wide open, desperately gasping for air. Glass Child inquired him if he heard something. Ichigo closed his eyes and choked out the answer: No. Glass Child realized their behaviour and dropped on their knees, begging for forgiveness. The released their gripped on their Master's neck. Ichigo coughed when he was mercifully let go. He positioned himself to hide. His face kissed the road and his body curled.

"Will you still accept me?" Ichigo laughed when he heard the wet huge drops of blood gushing out of the demon's upper torso. He wasn't crazy. At least not yet. The shock of the betrayal was just unexpected. Weak and He was the King.

Outside, Glass Child's decision to dodge brought surprises everywhere. Mostly the bad ones. Rukia was stabbed. Tsukishima was shocked. Uryuu coughed blood. Isshin and Urahara watched. Ginjou attacked then Tsukishima followed towards the other three. Now, Ichigo was slowly being replaced in their memories. The demon-possessed human tumbled away immediately. Glass Child released their reaitsu around them. It brought the two men to their knees.

"If you utter a word, we will cut your tongue and force feed it to your loved ones!" With Ichigo's face, the scowl was gone. It was replaced by a happy expression as they said that. Glass Child laughed as they hugged Ichigo's body before they fell out of it. Ichigo's body dropped on the moist grass. It was nostalgic to see him pass out. It was only when the people who were with him to fight witnessed him passed out was to get rid of a hollow. Glass Child caressed the human body as he slept.

"A demon?! Uryuu-"

"He possessed Ichigo ever since he woke up from his coma." Th Quincy's vision was slowly creeping with black cosmos. His eyes were fluttering as he was speaking. Who's being possessed? Why though? What did he do? Why did he feel like beating the idiot for letting himself be possessed? "That's what he claimed." It was the moment that Uryuu had to pass out due to blood lost.

"I threatened you not to utter a word!" Glass Child rushed towards them with their sharp nails ready. Ichigo moved and grabbed their hand. He pulled the demon. Glass Child was struggling at the surprisingly strong grip of Ichigo. It wasn't even that of a human's strength.

"I ack… cept uou." Acceptance was Glass Child's one dream. That was the only thing to say then the demon stopped before they were sucked into Ichigo's body; his heart. The whispered words had celebrated like they won the war. Did Ichigo lost to them? Ichigo didn't but barely. He was just hanging on the edge before dropping to the sharp stones. He reached and held on a tree that was growing on the side of the cliff. Ichigo was left with his own devices. No one to help him. His mentality was fragile ever since that dream.

It hurt Glass Child to see him this way especially they knew they were the reason he was like that.


	2. Chapter 2

**Wow, thank you for the reviews. Also to those who fav and follow the story.**

 _ **To Guest who reviewed in Chapter 1, it's nice to know you love it.**_

 _ **To Adelene900, I'm sure I sent you a message. You can check it out if you have time. I can't really tell how my story will go. XD**_

 _ **To Yona0, I didn't expect that someone will like Glass Child. I think they're nice too. Just ignore their tendency to be abusive.**_

 **Isn't this great? It's awesome to know that there are still some Bleach fans out there even if the anime and manga ended. As for my errors, I think I mentioned Glass Child as he, him, or his. some grammatical errors too. I'm going to replace Yuzu K. to Dark Ichigo. I thought that maybe some people will be confused in later chapters.**

 **I don't own Bleach. Tite Kubo owns it.**

 ** _EDIT: I'm posting this soon in Archive of Our Own too under the pen name of Zipplezipp._**

 **Enjoy this fanfic!**

* * *

 **Chapter 2**

 **Part 1: The Hot Topic of Week XX Month XX**

" _I'm sorry," Ishida-sensei's nurse flipped through the paper, searching for the name Ichigo, "I can't find your records in his patient list." Before all of that trouble, a young man came in with an orange hair that caught the attention of everyone in the lobby and a very disturbing mask that moved according to his emotions._

She frowned as she continuously flipped through the files. Her cup of coffee was tantalisingly close to the edge. The boy could reach it without her noticing. The nurse wasn't this irresponsible or one of her coworkers misplaced it. Either way, Ishida-sensei would reprimand her again. While in her seat, she pushed herself towards another cabinet and pulled a drawer that contained another names starting with I. He could have told his last name but he didn't. This would take a long time.

The nurse glanced at the young man who came in a few minutes ago. The young man was grabbing whatever he could grab on the desk. He started with the pamphlets to the papers he really shouldn't touch. The nurse didn't really care as long as he didn't tear or crumple it. Across them, she could hear, no doubt, the loud whispers of her coworkers about the strange boy. The young man was patiently waiting for his records while he was lightly tapping on the desk. She got back to her task. It should be here. She pulled out a file and saw the same orange hair, the same cute name, and the young face yet without the mask.

"Kurosaki…? Ichigo?" His last name was a whisper. The nurse stared at it then to the boy in front of her. From his birthday, he should be 17 years old. From his height, he seemed to be stuck in being 14-15 years old. She got jealous of the fact that someone had the natural ability to be younger-looking. She pulled herself back to her desk and showed it to the young man. The young man was observing the people, who were staring at his mask. Then, he faced her after she called him.

Ichigo, now identified, or his mask scowled but immediately returned to smiling. He nodded. The nurse went back to read his records. Whoever made the mask is a genius. It's not her fault for staring. She never really see these kinds of masks around the town. She looked for his family records and found nothing. Strange. He had the same last name of one of the doctors in the hospital. Well, she had to make sure.

"Excuse me, but could you take your mask off?" She got a response. Right away, Ichigo's hands clasped tightly and unclasped slowly. He didn't look down. The mask's eyes subtly shook for at least a second.

"Then, could you take off your mask for a moment… _please_?" She wished she hadn't tried sugar-coating her words. She could hear a friend sniggering behind her. Ichigo took his time considering. Without saying a word, he took it off. There was the same young face she saw in his records. Her eyes stuck on the picture. How did he not age for 2 years?

"Are you, perhaps, related to Kurosaki Isshin?" The nurse didn't bother to look up. Ichigo put his mask on. The question had him frozen for a second. The mask he had put a deadpan face. Same with the scowl, it disappeared and, again, immediately returned to smiling. The nurse didn'notice it since she had her head down. It won't hurt to lie to her. Ichigo agreed to that thought. She seemed harmless despite looking irritated. Ichigo shook his head. He leaned closer.

"Who's that?" She heard hi say it. If she looked up, then probably she would see the avoiding glances of Ichigo's mask. She decided to entertain him.

"A doctor here in Karakura Town though he mostly operates in his house clinic." So not related? She got her cup of coffee and sipped on it. It tasted weird now that it was cold. It has a slightly bitter taste. The mask's eyes bore into her skull. She noticed Ichigo for the intense watch and frowned at his unexpected attention on her.

"The coffee's cold. Why drink it?" She shrugged. Maybe she put effort on trying to find the sugarcubes. She needed a drink. Not this kind of drink but it's still a drink. Today might be a big day. She had to get ready for her next shift. There might be a car accident again or a pregnant woman in labor. There would be kinds of people who overreacted at their less serious injury into the turning point of their lives.

"The papers..." Pushing aside her thoughts, she quickly looked up. Ichigo was staring at his records. She had another sip of coffee. She raised a brow at him. "What about it?"

"Can I take it and show it to Ishida-sensei?" Ichigo's mask showed his enthusiasm at the thought of presenting it to the Director.

"What for?" It wasn't her curiosity. This is just a simple interrogation between an experienced nurse who was working in the hospital for more than 8 years and a young man who was raising alerts in her head.

"I have a session with him that might be directly link to my heritage." She didn't comment anything about how he used heritage than parents.

"And what's session is that?"

"It's between me and my doctor only."

Whatever it is, she was sure Ishida-sensei could handle it. It's not called being lazy. It's called passing the responsibility. She filled out the papers he needed and guided him to the room of Ryuuken Ishida-sensei. Ichigo, on their way, remained silent or forcing himself to remain silent. The nurse noticed how he would occasionally twitch.

"If I were you, I would probably go home and get some sleep." It seemed that he couldn't keep himself silent anymore.

"If I were you, I would **just** probably go home." And there was a slight throbbing headache. That shouldn't happen.

"That's the problem. I don't have a home."

The nurse knocked on the door of Ishida-sensei's office. She announced that he had a walk-in appointment. She ignored the dizziness she experienced. He let her in. He spotted the young man with a mask. The Director glared at it like he could break it only with a stare. When she returned to the desk, her coworkers walked towards her and began a small commotion about the mask and his hair.

Her co-workers made a fuss that he might be related to a gang leader while others thought he was a genius. The nurse who Ichigo approached retorted that his last name was Kurosaki. That shut them up. Finally, she could have a moment in peace. Her pounding headache didn't help her relaxed. The nurse sat on her chair and was preparing for the clean up of her desk. She was approached by more people and she was getting irritated.

"Is that kid related to Kurosaki-sensei?" One had the nerve to ask her in her mood. It encouraged the others to do the same. "What did he tell you?" Is this even necessary?

"He doesn't know Kurosaki-sensei. Ichigo might be an orphan from what the records are saying." The women cooed at the boy's name. The men stifled a laugh.

"What did he tell you, Judo-san?"

"A session with Ishida-sensei."

"About what?" She froze. Her colleagues were waiting for her response.

"About his heritage." A few nurses gasped. Others in shock. This might be the new hot topic of the week.

Kurosaki Ichigo… the name echoed in her head. If Kurosaki-sensei comes in the hospital, she better let him know about the kid. The chatter died down when the reception desk phone had started ringing. The others looked at the nurse. She rolled her eyes at hem and picked up the phone. Her coworkers had gone to tend their patients. She answered it with a professional greeting.

"Hello, this is the recepti-" Ishida-sensei's serious voice had paused the nurse's mechanical line.

"Judo-san, don't let other people get in my office for one hour. If necessary, call the guards." From what Ishida-sensei had told her, it seemed serious enough to let her call the police if the meeting was interrupted. She better let it go and let him take care of it. However, she didn't need the guards. She'll handle the people who tries to escape the reception desk in favor of getting into Ishida-sensei's office. Her last name, Judo, didn't lie. Why she let the boy go to the Director's office… she had no idea but it was just intuition. Men won't understand*.

Ishida Ryuuken had no walk-in appointment with no one. He had no idea why his nurse sent a kid who seemed to have a dormant reaitsu in him. Judo noticed the glare he sent to the boy's mask. Without any care, she understood the situation. She left placidly. For the first time seeing it, the mask could be a reaitsu suppressor. Then it moved from happy to excited.

Ishida Ryuuken was convinced that the boy was a threat if provoked. He didn't permit the threat to sit after he called Judo. Instead, he made lots of scenarios of why would a boy seek him out. If he needs the Director killed, he would have done it without no clue of witnesses. If he needs the Director's help, then, like now, he had done it in civilized way to earn his trust.

"I was taught not to be rude to the host by a woman whom I've loved dearly and same is true that applies with the host.

Alas, it seems like the host is rude not to let his guest sit on a chair. Is her teaching impractical in the real world?"

Ryuuken remained stoic as ever. He merely pointed at the chair in front of his desk. The boy's mask showed how pleased and smug he was feeling at the successful taunt. As the teen took the chair, that was the only time the adult had taken in some noticeable traits. Ryuuken felt some disdain at the bleached hair of the tall youth. The boy knew what the man was thinking. His hair had caught the attention of the Director of the hospital.

"It's natural." He sat and crossed his legs. He rested his hands on his legs. They stayed in silence for a few minutes as they took in more details of each other. The orange hair was overgrown, reaching the boy's neck. Ryuuken looked at his old watch, time he had to check. He frowned at the created mask. A way to communicate for the husk. The boy is tall. They talk. Ryuuken is stoic. Situation's stable so far. It wasn't until the boy spoke up about his name.

"It's Ichigo by the way." The boy's mask lightened like a child who got his toys back. The Director of the Hospital had raised a brow at the name. Ichigo laughed at the reaction. Ryuuken didn't flinch at how empty his laugh was. He dealt with people like that before. The kind of people who were on their deathbed. He was surprised that the boy was stifling his empty laugh and was handing him a folder.

"My record." He grew curious. What is in the records that made Ichigo important? "To let you know I exist in this world." Ryuuken was approached by Ichigo, who held the folder. He accepted it and opened it. His breath was caught in his throat. He had to blink maybe once or twice. The name of the boy had the last name of someone he knew. How is he here?

"That's impossible. Are you related to Kurosa-" He got his answer immediately. The mask twisted its emotions. A disgraceful display of emotions.

"Yes, and I'm the eldest."

"How? Masaki and Isshin only have daughters." He slightly bowed his head in thought. Is he a bastard child? No, the other two are born out of the clan which makes them bastard children. But there's another one? The mask stopped to scowling and, unlike before, it stayed like that. Ichigo avoided the man by looking away. Ryuuken continued to look for a way how they missed Ichigo if he was the eldest. Headache begun to form. "Unless one of them..."

Hold on, no matter what it is, those two couldn't have cheat on each other. They were too loyal. Ryuuken gave his guest an indifferent look. Ichigo shook his head. Ryuuken observed the body language of Ichigo. It was tense yet starting to relax. It has been that way since he entered his office. However, once it relaxed, it quickly shifted back to being tensed. For a second, Ichigo looked like he would attack anything that moves.

"No, I'm their son, Kurosaki Ichigo. Ichigo means Number One Protector." Ichigo got up and bowed formally. The Director of the Hospital immediately looked at the family records on his paper. There was nothing. There wasn't any erasures present. So it's all a lie. Ryuuken pushed himself to stand and summoned his bow to aid himself. He aimed at the boy's temple. Out of reaction, Ichigo pointed his finger at him like a gun. Ryuuken observed once again the body language of Ichigo. Completely relaxed. Not even shifting back to being uneasy of his surroundings.

Ryuuken hadn't felt this way before. He shouldn't have acted ahead of the enemy. He didn't know what it could to him. From the body language, it seemed that Ichigo could flick him away like a bug. It happened to Ryuuken when he was young, fighting hollows. He was uncertain of it. The hollows used their ability but Ichigo hadn't shown his ability yet. He hadn't even said a word about what he was. Ryuuken cursed his beginner's mistake.

"I'm fucking here for you help. Not to look for a fight. God, I thought you're grown up. In the head," Ichigo pointed at his temple where the bow was aiming at. The mask had faux amused tears on the side of its eyes, "Unlike my father." Ichigo's mask turned smug. Ryuuken still held his bow at him.

"What are you?"

"Don't you mean, " **Who am I?** " Want me to repeat myself?" Ichigo cleared his throat. "My name is Kurosaki Ichigo. I'm 17 years old. My family runs a medical clinic here in Karakura."

"Stop acting like you know them."

"Recently, there had been a certain people who call themselves Fullbringers."

"Tsukishima? What does this has to do with Tsukishima?" Ichigo burst out laughing. Ryuuken didn't find anything funny in his question.

"If you're going to disrespect me even more, then-"

"Nothing!" Ichigo relaxed in the chair then jumped out of it. "Can't you fucking tell?! There's nothing wrong with me but I want help." He dug something out of his pocket and threw it at the table. "Look what I got before I came here." The orange haired brat settled down. He intentionally coughed before regaining his calmness. Ryuuken put up an annoyed facade despite the instant calmness of his guest. He observed the object that Ichigo had thrown into his desk.

He recognized it from somewhere. It was taken by youth once or twice in their lifetime. Maybe more than twice. In the streets, they can get their hands on these for experience. This has low addicting level. LSD. Ichigo should wait after he saw the slight surprise in Ryuuken's eyes. Before he go, he might as well tell him about what he did.

"I mean, I apologize for my rudeness, Ishida-sensei. I can't help it. I got distracted by my thoughts. I could have gone to another doctor but I want it to be you. I just want therapy."

Ryuuken stayed still. He looked at Ichigo like he had said the most insensitive topic. Ichigo's mask didn't falter at the look it was receiving. But it turned blank as Ichigo's head fell forward. Ryuuken hadn't done anything with his bow. He put it down. He calmly sat on his seat. He checked his watch. They had wasted 30 minutes. The Directors of the Hospital set his papers right. He pulled a drawer and took a paper out then clipped it on a board. No matter how powerful a person is, there will be a time that he is a patient in a walk-in appointment.

"Will he help me? If not, remind me, Hellspawn, to kidnap Uryuu." Ichigo was laying down in the sandbox of the replica of Karakura Town's park. He had sought the demon and found them in the plaza. When he got in his mindscape, just after he found the demon, Ichigo rushed while shouting incoherent things. A few meters was enough space to tackle the demon. His arms crossed as he silently watched the clouds passing through the crooked sky. He realized what he he said and raised his upper torso. "Wait, scratch that… If he didn't help me-"

"Ishida-sensei hasn't fired on you yet, Master. We're sure he's considering what you want from him." Glass Child who was sitting beside their Master was making a sand castle. Ichigo gave them a glare and huffed when he was interrupted. It was true. Ichigo overreacted when he told the man that he needed therapy. By going in his inner world and saying his insecurities to the demon he wanted- It's fine. Don't make it obvious. His thoughts could probably reach them. He bit his clothes and wrote something in the sand.

"Well, if you put it like that, I better go and fill him in what happened." Ichigo stood up. "See you later, Hellspawn." Before he went back to business, Ichigo kicked the sand castle just to see the demon to look at him like he was the worst person. They deserved it after what they did to Ichigo. It wasn't enough. The demon looked back at their destroyed sand castle and saw what their Master had written in the sand. "Ur castle sux." Glass Child chuckled.

Ichigo went back to consciousness with a satisfied smirk. Ryuuken didn't ask anything about what made him faint and didn't oppose of his idea about getting a therapy. Ichigo told him that he needed the Director to listen. Ryuuken was pulled in by his tone.

"This is what happen yesterday and it kind of involved your son, Uryuu." Ichigo glanced at one side, looking confused. "Okay, it happened before dawn so it's yesterday. Oh, it happened 5 hours ago!" Ryuuken didn't have time to act surprised that he knew his son and the fact that he should be updated by Ishhin, an ally. He was instead being keep posted by a potential enemy, someone who is related to Kurosaki Isshin.

"You better not interrupt me or else you'll find out what happens in my mind." The orange hair brat nudged at the demon inside his head. Ichigo was bombarded by violent voices that the demon keep at bay for at least three seconds. Ichigo felt the satisfaction that the demon had when he almost got a heart attack. He started anyway.

"I'll summarise it."

 **Part 2: I Hate You But It Doesn't Mean Completely**

 _Ichigo had to gamble for the time being: to try killing or give up trying._

Hard choices, right there, If he can roll his eyes, he will but the demon is in front of him. He had chosen to give up trying and chose to let it go. Life is cold here. In his prison. It's even colder outside. He wanted to go back in his prison. But, if he wants his plans to get going, he needs to be outside. His back had face Glass Child who watched him walk away. Ichigo walked to the path towards the _abandoned tall building_. Trying was probably the most pitiful thing he would do in these moments.

Outside was trouble. Inside was another trouble. He gave up trying because it would be best to his plan. Trying to kill the demon now would backfire at him. It's got the same amount of hatred of just as how much he had to go out and kill Ginjou and Tsukishima. He had to relax and breathe. He couldn't make an empty hallowed ground now or else the demon would figure it out. Those Xcution members had great value soon after he was done with them. He had to relax and breathe. The only impulsive decision he had was accepting the demon. Ichigo smirked at himself. He had his inner demon. After he came to a conclusion that he had to make amends with his inner hollow, there was another headache he had to deal with. It takes one to bring and show pain.

Is it wrong to accept the demon who mentally tortured him for months? Is it out of kindness? Out of pity? Out of inconvenience in his plan? One thing to get it straight but, wait, he had to think. Yes, he was mentally tortured. Yes, he cried like a little bitch. Yes, he saw those things and, yes, it was now normal. Those were the times. But betrayal sure did hurt him badly. His inner world changed.

The roads would lead to nowhere. The fog was thicker. Lights from the house would flicker. The sky was bloodier. As well as distorted. It was bloodier because he was ready to soak his hands with blood. It was distorted because of his troubled mind. He had power in his hands. He could drive the demon out with it. He could also protect the people he cared. Why does he bother? Why does he even bother to take it back if he were to lose them? He was an idiot. Every step he take towards the abandoned building makes him think back then when he was a protector. That made something boiled in him then it rose to the highest point. He couldn't take it but to shout loudly.

"I wanted to protect everyone again. That's what I wanted! For what purpose did I struggle in those months where I was stuck in that prison?" The whispers were gradually getting louder and he had to struggle in his shackles. It was fun proving them wrong. They would go quiet. It was then the demon would come every night to ask questions and every night was the beating would occur. Just now, he was probably about to be beaten to pulp again but it was prevented when he answered. Ichigo heard a small gasp behind him. He turned to see Glass Child or Hellspawn, the disturbing man-child he had ever seen.

Ichigo had never felt so much anger in him but it quickly blew out before turning numb all over. The clouds had gathered, like a large dark beast, threatening to rain in his parade. He experienced that feeling for a lot of times. It made him cold hearted as he ignored the monstrosity around his nightmares. He wanted to use the powers to drive the demon out. He didn't want to hold back when he grabbed his powers. His powers were gone. He haven't even use it yet. He couldn't do anything about it. He wasn't the person he wanted to be. The betrayal hurt him after all. They are his friends. Yuzu and Karin are his sisters. It was his job to protect them. His shoulders dropped. But it's also his fault. He could have accepted the demon beforehand. He shouldn't have thought about himself. What would become of him doesn't matter when it comes to protecting them.

Then his shoulders quivered just as the unrelenting sobs his mouth let out. Rain had beginning to fall. Glass Child was unnerved with the emotional Ichigo but they had to do something. Master was upset with them. Glass Child wanted to be one with the ground to hide themselves. They approached the sobbing boy and regretted their past actions. They had to think. They weren't madness. They weren't grace either. Say that to Glass Child. They'll laugh at you and tell you what their main aspect is.

All they could do was to apologize and make up for it. Master suffered while they were in control and he even took the privilege to accept him. They tried to make themselves look non-threatening as possible. They made themselves look small by slouching. It was then they took a step at a time before turning around to look at their Master's weeping face. The demon brought up their hand and wiped the tears. Ichigo glanced up and avoided the rough hand with a scowl.

Ichigo didn't care about Glass Child as long as they didn't touch him. He was expecting the demon to follow him. To go away as far as possible until he's calm. To come back with another conversation starter. To go away again because Ichigo got moody. Ichigo wasn't expecting for them to sit beside him. Since the demon wasn't touching him in any kind of way, Ichigo didn't lash out. Instead, he relaxed after he glanced at Hellspawn. Is he going insane or is he already insane? Did the demon got his sanity?

"Master," The demon had their other hand lightly ruffling Ichigo's hair. "How can we make you stop crying?" They had to slouch lower to look at eye level with their Master. Ichigo didn't avoid the black eyes and matched it with his own unfocused eyes. The demon continued ruffling his hair until it was slapped away.

"Go away, Hellspawn, I'm trying to cry on my own here." Ichigo huffed and sat in the middle of the road. He noticed that his inner world look like a ghost town with flickering lights on the roads and in the houses. Ichigo, being an emotional boy he was, let his tears fall despite not feeling depressed anymore. The rain had been brief. It ended as soon as he started crying. The demon stared at him for awhile before they inhaled the and let it out as a big sigh. They had an idea. Why don't they ask Master what he wants to do? Well, aside from protecting of course, they already knew that. Something that can make the burden lighter than before. They had to do it slowly. Tear stains had showed the demon how Ichigo was troubled for all these times. Ichigo quickly laid on the ground, irritated. He huffed for the second time.

"Do Master want to shout it out?" Ichigo turned on his stomach, still scowling. Where is this going? Is it in the dangerous way or in the safe way? What's going on? Ichigo had to gamble again. He didn't want to lash out at the demon who was trying to do something. The human observed Glass Child. No eye contact, almost touching him, rocking back and forth were the signs of a person slowly losing it or he already lost it. This was for the people who weren't good enough to be stuck in their nightmares and face whatever it was there. This was just a demon acting shy. It wasn't the first time Ichigo had seen it. He wasn't able to see it clearly because he was confused about the demon's intention.

"Well, yes, but I don't normally do that- Oh, I see where you're getting at." Shadows hid his eyes. He went from being annoyed to grinning. Glass Child wanted him to talk about his emotions. Ichigo would give Glass Child an outstanding performance award for making themselves act like a human. "Eh, normally?" Ichigo had to think back. Did he really say that? He sneered and hit himself for it.

"We want to make you stop crying."

"Do whatever you want." A simple command that turned out to be amusing for Ichigo at least. Ichigo brought his arms together in a cross and laid his head on it. What now? Possible scenarios played through his mind. Ichigo better watch it. Nothing would disappear if he watched the demon. Glass Child prepared themselves. Their severed upper torso rose as they inhaled deeply. They cupped their hand beside their mouth and recounted their words on the last minute. To annoy the demon, Ichigo had to talk before Glass Child could shout out.

"Humour me, demon."

The demon, to Ichigo's dismay, didn't look at him, annoyed. Instead, they were sparkling with admiration? No, that's not the word. That's too exaggerated. He had to choose a word. It's what the kids would do when he was expecting his parents to look at them after they did something remarkable thing. Ichigo discarded the thought. Why is he thinking hard for it?

"You better have a good one!" He pointed at the demon. "Also, this time, I'm King! Remember that, Hellspawn!"

"Certainly, Master."

"I will kill you, Ginjou! I will take your soul. Pulverize it! Suffer, you ungrateful son of a bitch!" If Ichigo was standing, he would have been struggling to stand on his own feet as he embraced himself, laughing. But he was laying on the ground, laughing his ass off. First was, of course, the killing part then the soul dragging. Ichigo agreed to that one. After that was erasing the soul's existence on the face of earth. Ichigo was surprised. The demon had an ability to erase— Yes, that's what Ichigo would say if he was mad. That was a little extreme but he would take it. And, lastly, the promise of making the soul suffer was good. Then calling the soul's mom a bitch and the soul ungrateful. Ichigo would say he respect all the good mothers out there. "However, we believe that Master will spare will survive, yes, but only YOU for you will submit to the King of Hell and look for his blood-soaked hands to kill you over," It was high-pitched, "and over," It was firm, "and over again," It was more like a growl than a word. Ichigo laughed, amused of Glass Child's way of comforting him.

Ichigo wished he could sink in the ground even more and curled upon it to calm himself. He breathed. In. Out. "As for Tsukishima… I haven't thought of anything yet. How can I avoid him?" His abilities were concerning. One slash and he's down, thinking that Tsukishima was the one he indebted the most. Ichigo turned around and sprawled over the grey ground. Avoid him? That's a good plan. Approach him? His friends would be suspicious. Another thing, they didn't know Ichigo. Disguise and approach him? Suspicious girl who happens to look like Masaki approaches Tsukishima had to be worth investigating to.

Why hadn't he noticed that he was under Soul Society's protection since he became their savior?Also, So many possible ways to eliminate Tsukishima! His mind lead him to one: Kill him. That'll erase his problem. Oh wait, his morals prevented him from killing anyone. He had to at least convince Tsukishima to join him but, no, he suddenly went straight to killing would solve all of his problems. Glass Child who was watching their Master proudly took a step to make his presence known again, waiting to be ask of assistance.

"I want to have Tsukishima eliminated in my way." He wanted him out of his way so bad that Killing was enough though there were still other ways to eliminate him.

The comforting words from the demon… It helped even if it came from the one who he wanted to kill the most. But Ichigo had to frown as he tried to figure out what was missing. Thoughts raced on his mind. In his inner world, angry wind blew hard. His hair that was reaching his shoulders came with it. Ichigo concentrate on one thing; his plan. He would keep the demon for now. He was starting to grow paranoid about what happened to his friends and to him as well. It felt like he had to look back. Ichigo shook it off. It was nothing. Nothing to worry about. That's right. He had other matters to handle right now. He looked around. Something had to be clue around here. If they were in the inner world, what was going on outside?

Ichigo had a quick glimpse every now and then. He knew he has been betrayed. It played right before his eyes. There was danger. Fan-fucking-tastic, Ichigo knew that. He doesn't have anything to defend himself just in case he is really attacked. There was only one source of his power present. Ichigo almost regretted accepting the demon if it weren't for their power. The demon and the zanpakutou were different.

Zanpakutou had the longest time to know their wielder. They have series of test to identify if their wielder is ready or not. The demon is fine to let their powers used if they had a deal or they were accepted. It made things easier to Ichigo. He better remind himself to fix that rule once everything is over. If he were to become King of Hell.

"Hellspawn, you better have a good one. However, delay it for awhile." There was less bite from better. Ichigo looked at Glass Child. His unfocused eyes told them that he wouldn't tolerate lies. "I want to know how to use your power." It wasn't determination that swayed the demon. Ichigo knew that. He was determined to achieve his goals. It was the coldness, that had been mix in, as he ordered the demon.

Once this is done, he's going to protect them again. He will. He will. Ichigo reassured himself. He will, right? Yes, he will. Ichigo encouraged himself. The abandoned building, there's no problem with that. He would worry about that soon. He want to save everyone right here right now. Ichigo wants power and weapon. The thoughts in his mind raced. He tried to make them stop. He just couldn't. It was very distracting.

"I want a weapon! _Like— my sword!_ What's his name again? _I don't know!_ Weapon! Weapon!"

The request was what the demon looked forward to. They had thought of it while thinking about avoiding the memories of the sword spirits inhabiting their Master's inner world. If Quincy had their bows… If Shinigami had their swords…If Hollows had their unique ability… then the demon had their greatest preferred weapon.

Those things had brought intense war to the human world and using it too much would lead to their own destruction. Demons had their own control. They were not uncivilised. Hell is very organised despite its status to torment souls into giving what they deserved. Giving a thought about the weapon their Master would be using, they remembered a general they drove to insanity had it. They decided to design one for their Master. Not the medieval swords and bows. It would be easier for their Master to fight the enemies with modern-type weapons.

"Master, this is how you get your power…"

 **Part 3: The Familiar Face of the Missing Part**

 _Uryuu's breathing was shallow._

His wounds was deep enough to draw blood but it wasn't threatening. It became threatening when he tried to explain about this (Ichigo) guy. Blood gushed out of his wound. The other unconscious teen wasn't moving except for the rise and fall of his chest. No one was moving. In the middle of the silence, Rukia was ordered to heal the Quincy. Tsuishiima was in trouble with something. Renji was looking out for the demon-possessed teen.

Byakuya. Kenpachi. Toshiro. Urahara and Isshin. The others. The stranger with the cross.

They were all watching him. Their hearts were thumping on their chest. They were dealing with something new here. The faster they deal with it, the faster they got the information. Rukia didn't know what was happening but, when (Ichigo) that boy had collapsed and absorbed the demon, the sword she was holding broke. More than a minute earlier, Byakuya had the courage to speak up.

"Abarai-Fukutaichou," Byakuya's cold eyes never left the boy, "When the boy gets up, we immobilize him."

"Yes, Taichou!" Renji nodded and gripped his sword. Renji was finding a way to catch the human off guard so he could put the boy's arm behind him.

"Kuchiki-Taichou, please take note of the boy's reaitsu." Toshiro glared at the unconscious boy in concentration. The 6th Division Squad Captain did as he was told. The reaitsu of the human and the demon were taking turns of being dominant. One minute was the human then the next minute was the demon. Byakuya reminded himself of his orders.

"Kuchiki, Hitsugaya, have you forgotten about me?" Kenpachi cracked his neck from left to right. His hair followed. No smile was present in the bored face of the 11th Division Squad Captain. "It's been awhile since I got a good fight."

Byakuya and Toshiro ignored the man who just wanted to look for a fine opponent to cease his boredom. Though Kenpachi had the initial purpose of fighting, he was also following the orders given to him. He glanced around so he could find what they were here for. So far he found nothing but a demon-possessed teen. They didn't get this when they was given orders. He better ask just in case.

"Oi, Kuchiki-" Ichigo's body twitched as he slowly regained consciousness. The name he heard triggered a memory on him. His lips twitched.

"Kuchiki Byakuya, I swear I heard his name!" The three captains immediately went alert. The boy was forcing himself to sit. Ichigo flinched at the tense muscles he felt around his body. Was he always been this way before? Judging from the work of the demon, it seemed that his body was being taken care of. The stress placed upon his body must have been from the training before he went back home.

He stretched his body before twisting it from left to right and right to left. And that felt good as he heard the pops. His legs were sprawled in front of him. Ichigo leaned back with his hands supporting his body. Ichigo returned the watchful gazes of his used to be comrades with his own scowl. Can a scowl be relaxed? His scowl was. "Or maybe it's Kuchiki Rukia?"

Rukia jumped at the sudden mention of her name. Byakuya simply glared. The boy had the brightest orange hair they had ever seen. There was a huge difference from Orihime's hair which was chestnut orange. That feature would be helpful in the future. If they lost him. That would never happen. The boy got up with a huff. He hummed while trying to find his balance.

True to their word, when Ichigo go up, two swords barely grazed his throat. Byakuya and Renji had moved towards him with their swords. Their demeanor told him that they would not hesitate to slit his throat. Ichigo's mind was slowly getting use of everything around him. He saw them moving but he didn't have the time to get away so he stayed still.

From the looks of it, they had no idea who he is. That hurt. Ichigo hadn't had the time to feel the pain. He just had to be happy at this exact moment.

"Ahah..."

Renji raised a brow at him.

"Why are you laughing?" Ichigo looked at Renji. He almost flinched to see two void eyes stared back. Unlike his captain's eyes, he could assumed that the boy had seen life played out right in front of his eyes and life had been so cruel in portraying itself. That made his eyes turn out this way if he were to summarise it in one sentence. Renji didn't have the time to look deeper. The boy seemed so lazy especially he was at their mercy. When Ichigo faced the Sixth Squad Lieutenant, the void eyes shone like a spark of humanity was still there.

Ichigo searched for any reaction. _Help me. Help. Help me._ I can't do this alone. Renji pitied the boy but he was in a mission right now.

The pity his friend bore diminished instantly. I need help. Help me. Master, calm down. You are ready to handle our power. He was surprised at the boy's next actions. Ichigo tightly grabbed their zanpakutou and the strength he displayed was contradictory to his body. He didn't care if his palm was cut by the sharp edge. He dragged Senbonzakura and Zabimaru over his face to proceed with the plan he had going on his mind. Dark emotions. Anger. Despair. Jealousy. He had to understand them in his own terms. Manifest it in his hand.

Ichigo was angry at the Soul King and everyone, mainly Ginjou and Tsukishima. They left him out in the dark. They were treating him like an enemy now. He saved them and this was how he was repaid. Well, this is anger he is feeling. He felt he could explode or he felt like he wanted to watch everything explode. He despaired for his soul, family, world, and sanity. He felt jealous of those who had the power to protect everyone they cared for, those people who lived their normal lives…

He raised the two zanpakutou at the thought. He had cut himself in his face with Senbonzakura as he did. Orihime was under Tsukishima so did Chad. If they viewed Tsukishima as Ichigo in their memories, then they would be in his hands, willing to do what he wanted. It wasn't supposed to be this way. Rukia had called out. How can he do that to himself? Where did he get that strength from? With her brother and her friend beside him? Is he really human? Distracted from her thoughts, she didn't see them jump away from the boy. The boy pointed something at Rukia before Byakuya and Renji could flash step towards her.

 **"Bang."**

Ichigo's hand were pointing at Rukia like a gun. He was suppressing a laugh while watching their reactions. From their looks, the human to lieutenants, they were shocked to some degree but they quickly got over it. To the current and former captains like Isshin and Urahara, they were frowning at him, displeased with his actions. The others were again about to say something. Ichigo dropped his hands to his side and shrugged to express his thoughts about his action.

"Shut up. It's my first time." Ichigo stared down and kicked the dust. Just like what Uryuu said, now's not the time. His face flushed with embarrassment while his hands covered his smile.

"Damn it."

Toshiro stood like nothing happened, "Stay down and don't resist our attempts to catch you." The boy piqued p and shrugged again. Byakuya observed the mannerisms of the boy. He seemed to be interested and energetic just for a while but he immediately transitioned to an uninterested teen. He wasn't used to this kind of people before. This was the unpredictable type. Knowing these kind of people, there must be something worth waiting for to mess with them. There would be a reason for them. If he was like Aizen, then what made him turn this way? What are his thoughts?

Observing their faces almost made him tripped. They were trying to figure him out what happened to me. Let's enlighten them. As you wish, Master. He didn't rush in yet. What are they doing? Ichigo took his time. Why are they doing this to me? His helplessness is a side dish? A side dish that makes the main dish even more delicious? If that makes it delicious for them, then their taste is bad. Is despair delicious? It isn't. It was bitter at that time with Ulquiorra. He was killed. Now, he despaired for his soul, family, world and sanity. Do you know that, _when a soul is in danger…_

Before Ichigo knew it, he was already charging at the Squad 10 Captain, using Bringer's Light. Toshiro prepared himself from the front attack. If the demon would do that, then it wasn't going to succeed. It would just be stuck in Hyourinmaru's ice. Toshiro brought his sword down but it didn't cut anything. He felt the spike of excitement behind him. It moved at the last second to get behind him. The 'demon's' hand shot out to take a hold on him but he reacted by grabbing its hand, freezing it.

It didn't get fully frozen when the demon immediately planted a kick at him. Kenpachi lunged with his sword raised high. Finally, a fight! The technique the kid displayed was enough to interest him. Ichigo dodged it and jumped away. He felt like an idiot for not thinking this through. He couldn't afford to lose his focus now. Byakuya slipped between them and had Senbonzakura to stop the human.

What did he just do? He lost focus and almost had his head slice away from his body. Toshiro rushed towards Ichigo with Kenpachi. Ichigo looked up to get a sight of the two captains in sync with each other. At that moment, Ichigo thought he should have avoided this fight. He had to perceive with reaitsu sensing if he wanted to survive. His ability to sense reaitsu wasn't that great. Ichigo gathered himself and tried to get away. Only to have Byakuya to release his sword and cut his feet. Ichigo had to back away.

He beaten three lieutenants who released their shikai and he thought he could defeat them with powers he couldn't fully understand. He met the gaze of Ginjou who was seeking refuge behind Rukia and the other Shinigami. Where was Tsukishima? He was hiding so he could cut Ichigo. He put his hands on the air like he was holding something to block the attacks. Oh well, the danger he took was worth it because _when a soul is in danger…_

 _...their reiyorku rise._

Urahara and Isshin had to gasp in astonishment. It was the first time they had seen it personally. They only saw them on textbooks and it seemed to have an accurate description of Hell's Chains. It had the rusty maroon length. The three chains fluttered around like cloth caught in the wind. It blocked the two powerful zanpakutou despite the captains had trained for years. The chains had the reputation to be durable that nothing could cut it.

However, there is a rumour of a blade that shatters fate can.

Ichigo cringed because, if it didn't work, he would have died. But, if he died, then the Shinigami that were sent to the human world would get severe punishment. If he died, his excuse would be "possessed" by a demon. Ichigo wasn't a good liar but, probably, his unstable mental health would help him. Maybe not since he still feel the same.

"Oi, get back here," The 11th Squad Captain had a moment to stand. The human had to ruffled his orange hair harshly as unnecessary thoughts were overriding his own thoughts. "Well, come on." With precious time, Ichigo wouldn't let himself lose this opportunity. He could defeat them and he knew what to do. He stretched his chains and rushed in.

"Sure," He passed Kenpachi and rushed to the group that Tsukishima might be hiding in, **"But you're not what I needed!"**

First, his target was Rukia and company. She had healed Uryuu and Ginjou. Renji was watching the fight go. His stance was prepared for assistance.

Ichigo managed to kick Toshiro then he made a quick yet clumsy circle around the Squad Captain with the chain in hand. He couldn't fail now. He couldn't laugh or else he would be regretting it. He just pissed off Toshiro. Ichigo ran and grabbed the second chain. Ichigo looked at it and let it go. He could feel it strumming with life. If it's alive, then it will most likely going to follow his commands. Behind him, Byakuya had caught up with him.

"Distract Byakuya." He took the third chain when the second chain followed his order. Senbonzakura flew behind him Ichigo and swept down to attack. The second chain struck towards the thousand sword pieces. The two weapons battled to protect their Masters. The chain was being deflected from different directions. It came back again and again. Until there was a moment of pause. The chain that was on Byakuya was surrounding the 6th Squad Captain.

The captain noticed the sudden pause and acknowledged his position. He was in the middle of the chain. He barely could see the smirk of Ichigo as the human held the end of the second chain. He had to use shunpo to get away when the chain was pulled by the human. He got his body away but his foot was caught.

Ichigo escaped Kuchiki Byakuya.

"HEY!" Kenpachi smashed his sword down at the path the boy with the bright orange hair was taking. "You're not done with me!"

Ichigo had to suppress a laugh then he held his last chain tightly. His legs was shaking at the use of shunpo he had to take several times. He had to use it again but faster. He stepped aside and kicked Kenpachi in the face with a roundhouse kick. That might help his leg turn numb from the Bringer's Light he had been performing for awhile. Ichigo ran again.

He used the probably last Bringer's Light of the day to get in front of the group he had been targeting. He appeared from above to drop a kick.

"Have you forgotten about us?" A sword sliced his leg off. Ichigo landed on the ground hard near a tree. Glass Child, who was feeding their Master a piece of hate, anger and other dark emotions, screeched shrilly that came out of their Master's mouth. Master! Ichigo knew that his leg was cut off but he had to keep going. His leg landed a few centimeters away from him. He reached for a patch of grass and dragged himself. He did it three times until there were presences behind him. He looked behind. Wow, just like his last nightmare, everyone is wanting to soak their body with his blood.

Orihime and Chad were the first to step forward. They looked stronger. Why didn't he notice it before? Is it because he was the onne protecting? His back was facing them. His front was facing the enemy. His friends and his sisters were next. As for Ichigo's friends, they were trying to take in about what happened to the boy who had his leg sliced off and losing blood at an alarming rate. Unagiya Ikumi was there and she tried to approach the strange boy.

"You two, what are you doing? Help him. He's bleeding so much. Call the ambulan-"

Orihime and the others stopped her.

"Unagiya-san, please, that guy is dangerous. We don't know what will happen if you try and help him. He just trapped two captains and could handle the 11th Squad Captain."

Yes, right, they should know. He would thank her then tried to tell her the false memories she was couldn't leave her eyes off him until he saw it. She immediately closed her eyes and hid behind Karin who was trying to deny what was in front of them. Two swords were pointed at him. One was Benihime and the other was Engetsu. Engetsu had his blood on his sealed state and his father was looking at him with malice.

It seems that no one will help him unlike the last nightmare. It was kind enough to let him have someone to rely on. It was still cruel.

I can still do it. I still have a chain left. Enough. It isn't enough. What's enough? Tsukishima and Ginjou didn't know that word. The nightmares too. please. They all don't know these words.

"Master, hurry. Killmerge with us."

 **What?**

"Kmerge with us!"

Glass Child didn't want to complete their mission but they couldn't let their Master die. They needed their Master to leave the plan A that would let him adjust. Master, don't panic. Kill us and merge with us. Take our powers and—

Water dripped on Ichigo's shoulder and, for the first time, he looked up to see the clouded sky. There was a dark fluffy beast that no one could reach. He wanted to reach it. Reach? His sword can. Just from their name. Ichigo knows it.

It's (X_0). What's his name? Their name? It continued to drop water.

He was drawn away from the people he called friends and family to the tree behind him. He had learned to give himself a first aid because he always got into fights. He couldn't help it when the punks insulted him. Ever since his father had to drop everything so he could clean his wounds, he started to steal from the cabinet.

First was the alcohol. He didn't have any alcohol at the moment. Then the cottons. He didn't have it too. Then the bandages. He had to improvise. Ichigo ripped the long sleeve off and ignored the watchful eyes of everyone around him. He had to accept that he was alone.

"If you're not going to help him," Ikumi had to push the others to express her disbelief. She was forced to observe a boy, younger than the kids around her, performed a hurried first aid on his severed leg. "I will!"

The captains appeared between them. It took Toshiro and Byakuya to silence Ikumi. So she could see them too? Ichigo ignored them but he would keep an eye on Ikumi. It's either she's like Yuzu who can see the blurry lines or like Karin who can see the spirits clearly. They had an eye contact with each other. Ichigo had to say something.

"It's fine. What does it seem like? Killing myself? I'm going to attach my leg back in place with Kido?" He glared at the Shinigami. "Can't you tell I'm human and I don't want to die."

The words of Ichigo seemed to start contradicting their thoughts. But they had to check.

"Demon, state your name and discuss your purpose here in the living world." That made sense why they were so keen of trying to keep him in their clutches. He had been possessed by a demon but he wasn't right now. It was still because of his reaitsu that they couldn't identified that he was a human or not. It was a gamble for them to find out. He wanted to get away. Help me. Help me. Help.

"Why is it always raining? I hate the rain." The rain said it all. The memories he hated the most. And this moment will be one of them. He closed his eyes as drowsiness overcame him. He would close his eyes and this would be just one of the dreams. He would wake up in his prison or in his room. He would forget his plans just for now then, later, he would jump back up.

"How are you since the last time you disappeared, demon? Seeing you this way makes me pity you." Ichigo opened his eyes. To. FUCKING. See. The very person he had been looking for. His voice even had the power to bring him out of his deep thoughts.

"Tsukishima-kun, you know him?" Orihime had to ask the question. She was tempted to heal the stranger. However, he seemed to be an enemy of Tsukishima-kun. Who is this younger boy? Why is he called demon?

"Nice to see you, Tsukishima! You know, you will look better with me snapping your neck." His haggard look failed to bring out any venom. His rapid heaving of his breath was trying to block the pain out. Lots of thoughts racing around his mind was starting to irritate him. He wanted to shake it off. So he continued his genuine happy facade to exhaust himself. They could only see a moribund boy trying to take on 'Soul Society's saviour'.

"Not a good thing to say, don't you know that? You've become friendlier than before by the way."

"Same here. You pity me, you say?" Ichigo ignored the last part. It seemed that he wasn't the only one who thought he was pitiful to look at. Was his pride as a protector shattered? Yep, now, he wanted to know his purpose again.

"Let me cut you." Book of the End reflected the moonlight as Tsukishima shifted it.

"Lemme kill ya." The smile on Ichigo's face had matched the murderous glare on his eyes. The effect he wanted was put to trash. He wanted to make Tsukishima scared shitless. He slurred. The dizziness from the lost of blood was getting on him.

His clouded eyes blinked twice. The third time, he was in his inner world at its finest false peace, the grayscale setting sun. His emotions were being played by unstable hormonal balance.

Peace and Happiness.

He couldn't find what he should be feeling. In the end, temporary peace happened. In the reflection of one of the windows nearby, he could see the demon hovering above him. They were on the familiar school grounds of Karakura High. They dropped in front of him and, once they touched the building Ichigo was looking at, they smashed a window. Tiny shards dug in Ichigo's skin. The demon picked it all out on the unmoving boy one by one, whispering apologies.

Slowly but surely. Ichigo didn't mind the roughness of the Hellspawn's hand. The gentleness of the demon made him think about the man in his dreams. It was the best dream he ever had. He was being taken care of. The man never touched his body, just his hair and face. He would plant soft kisses on his head. It was nice being taken care of even if he was imprisoned in one room. It had to end in a bad way.

They could waste time here. An hour in the inner world can be one second. It made Ichigo's world special. That wasn't always the circumstance. Hellspawn took Ichigo's chin and raised it. The demon offered a shard big enough to stab someone in the chest. There will a time where someone is willingly wants to die at the hands of their favorite person. The human and the demon stared at it. They could see their reflection. Ichigo held it and questionably studied the entity's eerie face. Kill us. The huge smile of theirs fell. Their right hand gestured him to the place where their cruel heart beats.

"I'm going to be alone." Master's voice trailed off like the setting sun on the horizon. "It's hard to be alone. No one's going to help you."

"No, no, we're with you always. You will get power. Isn't that what you wanted?"

Ichigo smiled. It would give him a purpose to live. "Yeah," it disappeared, "Why kill you?"

"It's hard to ex—" Ichigo raised the shard over his head. He then put it down. He was saved by Hellspawn. Ichigo started to doubt his plan. He wanted to kill Hellspawn. Really. But Hellspawn saved him by letting him use their power.

Glass Child was waiting and they saw their Master gripped hard the shard until it cut his palms. Take your time, Master. It might be a lot to take in but take your time. Glass Child's heart celebrated. That's their Master. To kill them means he would benefit in his own plans by sacrificing his pawns. This might be their first and last lesson with him. Ichigo approached them and raised the shard. That's right. It's been a delightful taking care of you, Master.

Ichigo raised the shard and, with no scowl, smiled at the demon. The shard was only thrown away. He knew the consequence. Why he had to kill before they merge? It was because there would be no additional trouble in his mind. Well, his mind's already a mess. It's not fragile though. These racing thoughts was making him more active. Ichigo knew that he was taking a risk.

If he managed to find a way to separate again, he would take that chance but his attachment to the demon would get in his way. That meant he had to make sure that someone was willing to remind him. Two people came to his mind. He would pay them a visit soon. Another plan formed in his mind. Right now, he shrugged it off. What he was going to do was impulsive. He had to get the two person before he lose his mind. Adjusting might take more time and Patience is not what he have right now.

"Make no mistake in understanding my words, demon. I'm doing this because I don't want to feel incomplete.

This is probably what hollows feel with their lost heart. The feeling of erasing the pain and filling the emptiness. Incompleteness."

Ichigo wanted to crush the demon for its attempt of leaving him alone. He glomped at Glass Child, crushing its upper torso with a hug. Blood was lightly squeezed out.

"Master, please, this isn't what you want! You want power!" The eyes had told Ichigo a peek of sadness and panic.

"Shut up! That is only what I desire. I also wish this feeling to disappear!"

Their names, I don't know their names. The moon, It has something to do with the moon. I miss you. I'm sorry I lost you two. Please. My soul. Complete it.

If he did that, if Ichigo did that, then Ichigo… Master won't ever meet those two again. Our fault!

Ichigo ignored the hostile eyes of his former nakama as he reached for his severed leg. This could work. He attached it back in place and tied the sleeve around the sliced part. As he performed this, he talked to himself. It wasn't suspicious but it was out of place. He was instructing himself on how to do first aid.

It wasn't even right. He needed intermediate attention. Why would he talk to himself? Ikumi and Orihime were the only ones concerned with the boy. The younger of the two was debating if she should heal his leg. Is he okay? What happened to him? Why are they talking about a demon?

Ichigo finished tying the torn sleeve on his leg. He took his time on staring at it before he took the torn sleeve off again. Ichigo rose from the sitting position and stretched his body. He almost lost his balance. His face was stone cold. Ichigo put his usual stance whenever he was fighting thugs. He tightened his grip on the chain he nearly forgot. His shoulders were aching to relax but he couldn't. He wasn't done yet.

The world too. It wasn't done with him yet. What happens when you see your world so different? The range of the difference is vast like an ocean. To Ichigo, he didn't mind it at all even if he saw black goo replacing the rainwater. It stained his trembling hands, his shivering body, and his unwavering face.

People don't know the difference of crazy and insane. What made Ichigo different is that how he standing still in the line, swaying left and right. Swaying left and right. In a very flamboyant fashion. Dodging those swords. Barely~

Ichigo managed to run away. How did he manage to run away? He dodged zanpakutou and Kido. I'm running away. RUN AWAY! behind. behind. You! It felt like his thoughts were someone else's. It's weird. Ichigo didn't spare a glance of the trees he passed. He was getting out of here. It hurt. Something was tore off. Forcibly replaced by a new one. Ichigo searched something in his soul. He searched for it and he grabbed it.

"There are ways to escape this, Master. Just fake it." He reached the road. There was light, passing. It didn't notice Ichigo until he raised his hand. Pointing to the nearby houses. He could feel his reaitsu forming. An alarmed cry. Shinigami. Chanting Kido. To protect.

A yellow vehicle stopped in front of him. Ichigo entered it without sparing a glance towards the humans and shinigami.

"Where to?" The taxi driver was looking at him cheerfully. What made this guy happy made Ichigo not care whatever was outside the car. He focused to the man.

"Somewhere safe." Ichigo's haggard look made the driver turn to the other side, trying not to laugh. The driver hummed as he drove. He noticed the other people came out of the forest. They looked like they were decent kids unlike the boy in his car. They seemed to be in pursue with the orange haired (maybe) punk. Friend into drugs? "So you're one of those kids too?"

"Don't know what you're talking about." Hearing his voice never broke while having the emotionless tone was chilling down to his bones. Ichigo never wanted this side of him.

He stared down at his hands. The black goo that replaced the rainwater. POISON, that's poison! Why did you let it get to you? You failed! YOUYOUYOU-

The voices are gone. The demon promised. Ichigo checked. It made him curl in a ball. His paranoid thoughts would get him. Insane, impassive, no usual indecisiveness… This is what Ichigo dreaded. He wasn't this kind of person. He is human. Wrong, he WAS human. Wrong, He is human with supernatural powers.

Master, calm down. Waves of calmness reduced his panic. Breathe. Ichigo complied. Together, let's create a mask. Ichigo agreed. I want it to be me expressing emotions. I hate this. I'm not a cold person. Something that can hide the face you hate. It's not serene nor cold. Not cold. Emotionless.

The taxi drove. The night rained.

It was one hell of a crazy night. The shinigami didn't know what they should be after for. There were strangers that had an idea about shinigami and hollows. There was a demon who held a grudge.

Kurosaki Isshin had no idea what the demon could except to summon and control the chains. He had no idea why it came here in the first place. It also have the ability to possess a person. Poor boy. It seemed to know Tsukishima or they had a terrible first impression meeting. That could explain it. So far, everyone was uninjured except for Uryuu. They gathered around the mansion. Making sure of his daughters are safe, he told them to stick around with Uryuu and the others. But how does it have to do with Masaki's close relative to the picture? A night black sword was in front of him before he could ask himself another question.

"Excuse me, sir, **you better answer my questions or I'll cut your head off!** " He didn't even sense the person who was pointing a sword at him. The others were alerted right away. His daughters stayed where they were but they were conflicted whether to fight off the assailant or stay where they are.

"Ask right away." Isshin didn't smile like he would use to. He looked at the new arrival with a serious look.

"Do you know my wielder **and where is he?** " Alabaster white was the most prominent feature of the being in front of him. There was only one black horn on the other side of his head. His voice was off for having a dual effect. His eyes were heterochromia. The left was calming blue on white while the other was ravenous gold on black. Judging from his words, he is a zanpakutou and a hollow merged together.

"If I told you, will you go somewhere else?"

* * *

 **I was thinking that it should be longer but I think more than 11k words is fine. I rewrote this chapter 4 four times until I became satisfied with it.**

 **And, woah, Zangetsu in Bankai form, merged together. Surprise! Did you like it?**

 **Um, I got a request. Okay, so whenever i'm stuck, I listen to music.I'm kind of stuck in the next chapter which has the minor theme Patience. If you can, please recommend me a song that has the theme of patience. I don't care if it's not English. PM me. I think I'm asking too much and i'm getting embarrassed just by asking.**

 ** _EDIT: I'm posting this soon in Archive of Our Own too under the pen name of Zipplezipp._**

 ** _EDIT: I'm posting this soon in Archive of Our Own too under the pen name of Zipplezipp._**

 ** _EDIT: I'm posting this soon in Archive of Our Own too under the pen name of Zipplezipp._**

 **Please review!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Thank you for the songs. :)**

 **I don't own Bleach. This is just a fanfic for entertainment purposes. Please enjoy!**

* * *

 **Chapter 3**

 **Part 1 : Plans are my Priority; Plans are my Play**

 _There is a perk as the King of Hell. Ichigo easily found it out thanks to Ryuuken.  
_  
Ichigo had told the Director of the Hospital what happened five hours ago. Only in his perspective. It was hard to tell if Ryuuken was taken back of what happened or not. However, he reacted on the part where the fight had begun. He wrote something in the paper. It was either he thought of it as an unnecessary action or a sign of an illness. It wasn't. It was part of his plan so he could explore more of his new set of powers. He didn't reveal about being possessed for 17 months until he finally regained his control hours ago… He stopped right there. He started to contradict his plan of getting rid of the demon. Damn, he hoped Ryuuken would like to know where he got the chains. Ryuuken's glasses reflected the light outside. Ichigo couldn't see the fiery glare but he felt it.

A nagging feeling of an unseen sharp tool floating between the eyebrows. It's been that way since he entered the office. It wasn't harming him but there was a possibility. Ichigo tolerated this irritable feeling. All he could do is to bluff his way with words. When the Director pulled out his bow, Ichigo swore ice cold water was dumped on him. He panicked inside but he stayed calm outside. The nightmares better be worth a study and his time. Considering that he managed to act 'professionally', analyzing psychopaths' lives did paid off. Hellspawn was definitely proud of him. After he told Ryuuken the story, he waited for his words.

"If you were involved in this fight, show me your wounds." Ichigo lifted both of the stolen pants' cuffs. He shoplifted a closed clothing store so he could change his black-soaked clothes. He used the boring clothes to wipe the remaining and sickening black goo off him. The cuts on his body healed and left a scar. He hadn't known he sustained a damage from the fight until he changed his clothes. It must be because the taxi driver gave him a gift. Ryuuken leaned in to get a better view of what the boy would be presenting. He lifted it far enough for the doctor to see a cut line of the left leg and the fading bruise of the right leg.

"Your injuries are almost healed." The bruise was fine. It wouldn't hurt as much as before. The thin cut line looked fresh. It was deep to draw little blood. Suspicion raised the doctor's doubts on him. Ichigo should answer it.

"Regeneration." Ichigo shrugged. The left leg was the one that was cut by his father's zanpakutou while the right was the one that the demon used to kick Ginjou. With the demon's power, it was definitely better than he had before. It wasn't as fast as Ulquiorra though but he couldn't ask for more. Ichigo knew about infected wounds. His father's a doctor. It wouldn't hurt if he checked, right? "Is it infected? I didn't have anything that time. My knowledge of first aid is an exemption."

Ryuuken shook his head. Ichigo had to know. His human body is durable but it's flawed. Infection is one of those. Disease, not so much but it could be lethal if his reaitsu depleted. If his body dies, the human part of him dies and the result won't be a happy ending. For him.

"Are you sure? I truly value my health." Ichigo put his hand on his chest to show how sincere he was. Ryuuken took note of how Ichigo use body language to invoke his messages.

"It doesn't show any symptoms of infection." The boy looked at the adult, unsure of what to say.

"What are the symptoms of infection?"

"Trust your doctor, Ichigo. We don't have time to have a crash course of first aid which you are knowledgeable about." Ryuuken put his arms together. He started to playing as the good cop.

"Kurosaki Ichigo, how did you come to existence?" That was a very easy question. It was similar to how babies are born.

"Hmm… a trick question but the answer is simple. I don't want to talk about doing it." Ryuuken didn't stop him there. He cleared his throat. Ichigo had to mess with him so he could teach him a lesson.

"Oh, what's the word?" He scratched his head. He mocked the Thinker's pose before he looked up. His mask portrayed Eureka emotion. Ryuuken knew what was coming.

"My parents fucked and, nine months later, I was born." That should make him ask more serious questions. Ichigo had to place the Director into the corner so the questions he wanted him to ask would be asked.

"You should have—" Ichigo snickered. He would apologize for his immaturity and for the nurse later. He had a plan. He had been dreading for it to start.

"Tic toc, time's passing, Ishida Ryuuken. Simple questions aren't gonna slow it down." The mask changed into a clock. The long hand and short hand showed that they only got 15 minutes before the first impression was done. And 15 minutes was short to exploit the enemy's monologue. Ryuuken deeply sighed. Ichigo stayed neutral behind the mask.

"What are you hiding?"

"Nothing," The adult didn't react, clearly knowing something. They're good at making children say the truth. Ichigo slouched, his mask showing his displeased choice of being honest. He muttered, "…for now, I mean."

Making him believe that Ichigo was powerful, which (really) he wasn't (at that moment), was hard. He tried to stay cool as possible like he had done in his nightmares. He managed to sit beside and kick a demon.

"Are you sure?"

"No." Ichigo had to get this out then threatened his temporary ally to shut his mouth. The mask glitched then turned back on. It wasn't the smile Ryuuken saw. It was a bitter expression. If the mask showed his emotions, then it was honest. The voice wasn't. It didn't waver. Ichigo couldn't believe this. He started to have double thoughts about telling what happened to him. He scratched his head, looking for the best way to start his story. Maybe it should start with reasoning.

"I'm saying this once. If there is any single information leaked out of this room, we both are going to a big trouble. Your boring peaceful life and my carefully-planned events will end. It will stop when things calm down." Ichigo dragged his chair closer until it reached the desk. Revealing it made his heart beat faster. He put his crossed hands on the top of some documents before settling his head. This might help him calm down soon. He didn't bother introducing himself again. He thought of where to start. Where it all happened. He told him about a shinigami named Rukia saved him and his family from a hollow. The rescue. Aizen and his Arrancars. The man wanted to intervene to correct him about some facts but Ichigo never let him. Then, after all of that.

"I was stuck in a nightmare with a demon lurking around. First, they were my nightmares then it changed to someone else's nightmare or their life-turned-nightmare. I was in their place. I am what they are." Poor child, is that what you're thinking, Ryuuken? To _relive_ the lives of the people that made up the demon. Maybe not, from what he heard from Uryuu, he was a bad father. He wasn't really a child to begin with. But that was alright. Everyone thought of that, considering that people in Soul Society could be over 150 years old. "It was horrible but there were breaks." Ichigo smiled at the thought of those breaks.

"Then I woke up, still in the hands of that demon, still dealing with the nightmares, while enduring its abuse. It happened for a long time. Right now could be a nightmare, the slow kind. Betrayal, rejection, loneliness, missing pieces, all in one… what else? One more of those together. I will go mad from all of that." He tried not to leak information as much as possible by telling vague ideas. It was up to Ryuuken to put the pieces together.

He felt guilt in his heart but that wasn't his. It was from the demon, Hellspawn. He returned it with indifference. They were there because he needed forceful power and a loyal companion. He should reveal the Xcution's power too. Ichigo doubted that they told their 'friends' about it. He wished that Ryuuken would catch up to what he wants.

"What did the demon do?" It seemed good enough. Ichigo adjusted his position on the chair then looked out the window. The world had begun to lose its color again back to the black and white. He stilled, not knowing how to react. Ichigo didn't know how it happened. As the world begun to lose its color, it was replaced with black and white. As for Ishida-sensei, he had the body of a straw-like man, following the color of this new world. What's his question? Violent murmurs could be heard behind him. Oh yes, that one.

"Well, it went to Xcution and they trained it." A wisp of black and white caught his attention in the corner of his eye. Both colors danced gracefully. Like a curious child, Ichigo's attention shifted from Ryuuken to the play of inverted colors. The two colors circled each other. Almost, it was like watching two ballroom dancers. Shiro and Kuro. Ying and Yang. The White was taller and the Black was shorter. They merged. Their transformation erupted. Entertained, Ichigo clapped. There stood a teen, looking like he was only a year younger than him. He didn't talk to Ichigo after he spotted him. Ichigo took his attention back to Ryuuken.

"You know about the power of—" He was right. Uryuu's father settled down, looking unnerved with Ichigo's unexpected act towards empty air. Readying his response, Ichigo was starting to pick up a pace for his plan.

"Maybe, maybe not… Everyone's memories are all messed up. Everyone thinks Xcution is their ally when they are their enemy. I'm assuming that the higher-ranked shinigami was sent because of those backstabbing bastards. If Tsukishima's power is to replace the existence of the people he cut, will you help me?" He offered his hand. Ryuuken didn't buy that. Too soon, Ichigo cursed under his breath. He should have presented evidences first. Well, it was fine this way.

"You don't have proof. Memories? Existence? What more conspiracies are you proposing? This all have nothing to do with Xcution."

"Conspiracy? Believe me, history is a complex conspiracy. What you know isn't accurate or even half of it." That wasn't in his mind and so far away from the subject. If he think hard enough, then it is related. Ichigo leaned back to his chair. If Ishida-sensei wants evidence, then Ichigo will gladly give it to him. "I'm a theory that proves to be true by Aizen. I'm also what you're looking for, the proof. I'm living in this world since I was born. I should have records hospitals, schools, or public libraries. If you're so serious about Xcution being—"

"Still doesn't make them like what you imagined." Oh, he hated it so much if he was interrupted. His mask scoffed.

"You seem to trust them and they look like they trust you…" Ryuuken looked thoughtful. It was time to drop the bomb. Ichigo's mask did an act of a winner, who seemed pleased with himself, by smiling. "…but you don't know their abilities." Ryuuken's thoughtful expression slowly dropped. Ichigo thought it was satisfying. It dawned on Ryuuken what Ichigo was trying to say. They didn't trust you completely. That was another proof. Xcution was a secluded team. They didn't share their information not even once. Not even their powers. Letting someone know of their power meant that they are willing to work with each other. This might be the problem. Claiming that Xcution was the enemy would get them into trouble. However, Ryuuken didn't believe what the kid was saying until Ichigo said these words.

"Listen to my side. I'll listen to yours. This is to prove that Xcution is innocent or not. Since I'm one of the evidences, we will be talking soon. Well, after the _therapy_ …"

What he said could be a lie. Ryuuken noticed the holes in Ichigo's stories. It should be fix. It was a rewritten history of his patient after all. He hadn't have much experience as a therapist. Ichigo was taking advantage of that. His skills as a therapist would decide the fate of Xcution, his dear friends, and the boy, his schizophrenic patient. He looked back to the memories. There were no information about the powers of Xcution or how they got it. He would accept this. He would also look closely at the boy to save his life from his mind's false reality. And Ichigo? He know something even if he is schizophrenic. That was what almost to be the end of their conversation.

They only got five minutes left. Ichigo never wasted the time. Ryuuken looked at his schedule to fit his appointment with Ichigo. They covered bad first impression and backgrounds. The boy was still there, now armed with a giant yet elegant cleaver. If he looked maddening enough, he would be considered by Ichigo as a murderer. However, he looked composed. He threw away the idea of the boy being a murderer though the idea was still there. He could be an insane guy, who likes to look normal and act normal to lure victims. It was time to _analyze_ him. Ryuuken wasn't bothered by him or he couldn't see him. Ichigo was right when the boy took the black cleaver as he dashed towards Ichigo. Ichigo saw him, the sharp yet elegant steps. The black cleaver seemed like a zanpakutou. His guess is correct. It changed form to a pitch black sword. It grazed the floor. No marks were left in the floor. Dangerous yet so beautiful at the same time. Is this what it have to take to be regal? Ichigo was, maybe just a little, nuts after all.

The telephone rang as the inverted horribly drawn world, along with the boy, disappeared. Ichigo didn't stop Ryuuken from answering it. He was curious about the caller.

" _It's me."  
_  
"Oh, it's you." That didn't satisfy his curiosity. Ichigo wanted to know the caller. The Director of the Hospital stayed silent for an extended period of time. He closed his eyes, clearly dissatisfied with the news being currently passed to him. "A what now?" That was probably a lot to take in. Ichigo imagined bubbles that distort reality as they pass by. That could be a lot to take in. What else? The big man upstairs was looking for heir. He should be. Ichigo will come and kick his ass someday. He was starting to sound like Orihime. Only more acceptable than weird. He fondly remembered his friend. He stopped to listen. There were subtle glances at his appearance then a quick look at Ichigo's document.

Then Ryuuken put it down. That was all? Nothing to say before hanging up. The man rubbed the side of his temple.

"Anything related to work?" Ryuuken frowned at him.

"Yes." Ichigo didn't know what it was. It hit something in his mind. No, no, not that… it did _something_ else entirely. That answer _frazzled_ his brain. A simple answer with no explanation. Ichigo knew that _**that**_ **answer** was a lie. His mask smiled. Chuckles bubbled out of its mouth.

"Tsk, tsk, tsk, you're NOT honest, Ishida-sensei," Ichigo's head tilted, "I didn't even have second thoughts to believe it." Ryuuken's stoic face slowly turned surprised. He looked down.

"Is it about me?" The Director didn't answer. No lies or truths to detect by not answering… that was clever but silence meant yes. Why would it be Ichigo? Oh, of course, that escapade of his, the one that caught the attention of Soul Society. They would be sending back up because of him, an unknown presence. It still is be a good guess.

"The sudden introduction of mine at the mansion? When I tried to hurt your friend, Tsukishima?" Ryuuken tried to be stoic as ever but it flattered when Ichigo mention Tsukishima. It was unwelcoming for everyone. It was rude too. For a guest to be hostile with the man in honor. Sarcastically, he thought of it as outrageous.

"Well, don't back down now. You're going to prove to me that Xcution is innocent." One hour was almost over. His phone number was requested so Ryuuken gave it to his new patient. Ichigo stood up, the chair creaked, he walked to the door. Before he passed the opened door, he told his parting words…

"I'm so sorry for this walk-in appointment out of the blue. My immaturity too. Also, do not look like you're stressed out. I might put LSD in your coffee like what I did to your nurse so she can rest."

He rushed out the hospital. Ryuuken, who was just three centimeters behind with his arm outstretched, chased after him but he stopped once Ichigo was out of the premises. Judo-San was sent to bed immediately after she was showing signs of overdose. The nurse made sure to remember to beat that little bastard son of a doctor.

The call was indeed about Ichigo. The one who made the call was no other than his friend, Kurosaki Isshin. He cursed Isshin for his timing. Ryuuken had a something and someone in front him. He wasn't quite sure what. He knew that Ichigo would be curious. As he was being posted by his friend, there were some facts that confused him. A demon possessing a 15 year old boy was targeting Tsukishima. Xcution and the demon had a history together. It confirmed the training story of Ichigo. There was a wandering zanpakutou around the property. Few people were hurt. His son was fine. The parts of the mansion exploded. Police were investigating the scene as of now.

The boy was in control of the demon. That he was reassured. Ichigo was calm most of the time as they talked. Ichigo managed to blow his cool exterior with just words. He tried not to be shock in the stories of that boy. The things that the boy sees. There were things he knew that others didn't know. Others were surprised that he was Uryuu's father but Ichigo wasn't. Xcution was a secluded team and they only invite others who were the same as them. It immediately clicked in place.

Ichigo was the same as Xcution members which made him a part of them. The demon that Ichigo mentioned was in possession of Ichigo's body but that wasn't the reason Ichigo deflected. It was the false history Ichigo claimed that everyone, including Ryuuken, bore. Ichigo was the only one who know the 'true' history. Ichigo really had a big part in this investigation. And knowing lies was his perk. It was only a small yet useful perk. It must have been from a bigger picture. What else can he do?

" _If you seen a boy with orange hair, looks like 15 years old, kinda tall, telling crazy tales, that's our guy. That's all we have for now."  
_  
Ryuuken didn't look at Ichigo. He looked at the file that Ichigo gave him to prove his existence. When he lied, the boy called him out. He didn't really subtly take a look at Ichigo's picture. So if there are any other orange haired kid, they would probably be looking at delinquents. If Ichigo is clever, wherever that kid will be staying at will be another merit in his part. He better look for a good one. He didn't want to be a therapist in a prison. Hospital and prison are two different things. Hospital is Ryuuken's domain. When he enters a patient's room, his purpose will not be questioned. When he enters a prison, his purpose will be doubtful.

What was it that made them so nervous? It certainly wasn't the luscious green trees around them. The hollow counterpart of the merged Tensa Zangetsu wanted to cause chaos just a minute ago but seeing the nature for the first time personally had them sitting lazily, listening attentively, and watching peacefully. This always made them serene and that was why they like it. They enjoyed the moment. They could do their top priority later. Finding their wielder could wait. Their search would be heartbreaking. They knew that. This was why they would enjoy this peaceful moment. Out of the sudden, the change of their mood was sullen. Then the nervousness came. They, not knowing what caused it, jumped down the tree. There were lots of things that could be the cause. The two counterparts that made up Tensa Zangetsu argued.

 **Was it the trees?** _Don't be ridiculous. It's_ _**definitely somewhere.**_ They agreed on that one. It felt misplaced for them. _The spiritually-aware humans?_ **We aren't emphatic to them!** _Our wielder is!_ _Argh, that irritating ab_ **ility to hear other's heart.** It blocked their sense of hearing. _That's only you._ Their pride as a zanpakutou wouldn't let them admit themselves that they had it if asked. They would only be proud of that ability if that would be useful in battle. They silently seethed in anger. Their reaitsu was controlled but their presence pricked other's skin. It was like that to be known that they were fuming silently. The man they first interacted with saw them standing still. Isshin, was it? They would apologize for their bad first impression. They were sleeping before they came to this world.

Just being shrouded by chilling darkness, bathed in that warm reaitsu, though, they sought for someone. Not the caress of an individual on their body while they slept dreamlessly. Only that someone who stayed by their side as they slept. They expected their wielder to be there. No one was there. Conscious of what was happening outside their sleep. They were alone. Two different- Three different beings merged into one. One was missing. They were on a quest in seeking that part which will make them content. Complete. They knew it when they woke up in an unfamiliar place. Their instinct told them that vulnerable part, their wielder, was missing. They looked for their memories who in different realms was their wielder. Nothing in their memory told them. All they could ask was others if they knew their wielder but they were too prideful to ask that.

And the feeling they felt, the nervousness, it wasn't theirs. Right now, they were raging because they didn't know anything about it. The only thing that was stopping them from causing destruction was the thinning tolerance and patience of the calm part of Tensa Zangetsu. That calm part was also a brat. If they were ticked off in this brief period of time, they might wipe the entire world, looking for their wielder. Thinking about their wielder had them depressed. Instead of moping, their awareness of their situation came back. The first thing they saw was Isshin in front of Tensa Zangetsu. His face was looking stupid while smirking idiotically. Tensa Zangetsu trashed his plan on apologizing about their first impression.

"What are you thinking, hm? Oh, I know, girls your age? Well, if it isn't this a young man who thinks about sexy women doing naughty stuff."

The old man wiggled his eyebrows.

Not just the idea, they also trashed the place around them using his night pitch sword. Blindly, they angrily slashed at trees but, most especially, at Isshin who happily dodged the slashes. Their materialized sword was expertly handed by Tensa Zangetsu but it didn't even cut Isshin. Once Isshin started to think it was starting to be dangerous, he jumped up and stayed on the air. He observed the increasing clean cuts of the strange zanpakutou. The ground, the trees, the grass, and the leaves were minced only around his area. Tensa Zangetsu knew he was causing havoc. His temper tantrum was started to get out of control. They need to think of something else. They tried to remember the warmth of the foreign reaitsu in their sleep. Their slashes reduced force then soon died down. Isshin checked before he approached the zanpakutou.

"Geez, what's gotten into you so quickly? You seem like the kind of guy who's calm all the time." The zanpakutou didn't say anything.

 _You're being overzealous at these new emotions._ **I'm being overzealous? You were suggesting moping on our own.** We'll find our wielder soon. Tensa Zangetsu frowned at the inner debate happening in his mind by the two counterparts, temporarily agreeing with each other. He noticed the awaiting face of the old man.

"Nothing." He walked to the air with his reaitsu used as stairs. With an answer like that, Isshin knew about the inner struggle of two people chained together but the zanpakutou's struggle… He couldn't do something about it. It was between the zanpakutou and their wielder to solve their problem. All the outsiders could do was guide them. And the strange being seemed to be new in this place. He needed to tell Urahara about the zanpakutou. Also about the tantrum and answer like that, this would be in the few captains' list to deal with. As for the demon's charge, he was going to look for the rest of Shiba Clan if there was a missing relative. That's a good place to start.

 **Part 2 : Welcome Back to the Real World, Senpai!**

 _Ichigo hoped no one was inside because he was breaking in. He needed his clothes and his money.  
_  
He gazed at his room's window. It had been replaced when the demon threw his father out with the window shut. A nostalgia of his human and substitute shinigami days. It was also the place where something major happened in his life. Ichigo first meeting with Rukia. He imagined what his room would be. It could have a striking resemblance with his nightmares. Filthy bedsheets. It's still acceptable. Torn books. It's probably useless. Intense eyes on the small holes. It's for security. Ichigo shuddered. Anxiety creeped down his spine as he concentrated on the movements inside.

"Hellspawn, you wanna be useful? Answer this, is there anyone home?" There was a deep humming. He looked left and right. That must in his head. Ichigo received a no. He ventured towards the front door and unlocked it with his own key. There was a barrier on the gate but it recognized him and let him in. He better hurry though. Tsukishima's power must be in effect. He tried to control his reaitsu from leaking. His novice control will alert his father once he gets home.

Slowly creaking, the door opened. No light was inside as the curtains weren't drawn. It was just the unwelcoming darkness. Ichigo entered his home. He closed the door behind him and that was a big mistake. The walls were suffocatingly closing in. Yes, he could see ghost but his home wasn't haunted. His hands trembled as he wiped forming sweat on his forehead. He continued venturing to his room. He saw a window shattered in the living room. His question was answered immediately by Hellspawn. They smashed Tsukishima's head on it.

His home where he should feel safe was starting to scare him. His mask displayed a poker face. On the blind spots was impending deaths. He walked to the flight of stairs and felt himself starting to breathe heavily. Listening to the crying creaks of the stair at the sudden weight, He stopped, wanting to be outside again. When he turned at the corner… Nothing's there. Nothing. No dead bodies. Rotting smells. No lowlifes wanting to take you. There is no something. Ichigo wrapped his hands around his waist. He was reassuring himself that he was just going to his room. Grab some clothes and money then bail out of here. Despite being rude to the demon, he sought comfort from them. They gladly gave it to him. He felt them put an invisible blanket on top of him. On his way to his room, the pictures were haunting him. The mask cried as Ichigo asked for more comfort. The demon wrapped their reaitsu blanket tight around Ichigo like someone hugged him from behind. It soothed the panic of its host's reaitsu.

With heavy heart, Ichigo stood before his room's door. He couldn't believe himself. He's going in this hellhole.

 **Jyugo.** The number on his door. He touched the number plate. Real? Of course, he was out of the coma and prison. Ichigo opened the room's door and walked in the room. His mask continued crying. No bawling came out. His bed, the starting point of his every nightmares. He laid on it, his arms wide open. The softness underneath his hand. It lulled Ichigo to drowsiness. His overgrown orange hair covered his vision. He would just stay here for a few minutes. Ichigo snuggled his bed's blanket. Soft! He reached for his pillow and pulled it to his chest. Soft! He happily chuckled. He forgot the fear he head for his home. The demon in his head purred, content at the sight of their Master happy. It had to end. They reminded Ichigo of his purpose of why he entered in the first place. Oh yes, the clothes. Ichigo took his bag and stuffed it with neatly folded t-shirts and pants. He looked at his alarm clock. He got 30 minutes before school started. After thinking it through, some of his friends were in his class. He got a mask that would get him in trouble but also admiration towards the people who appreciate intelligence.

"Master, it's time to go. Do you plan to attend classes?" He shrugged. He wanted to. Ichigo wanted to let them know that he existed. Ichigo laid back. He clutched his pillow and thought of it. Homeworks, that will be fine. Essays are one of his best strengths outside battle. He looked at the time. There would still be time if he showered.

"Please hurry. It's almost time." As if he didn't know that. And what do you know? Because, the demon had been attending classes for him, they learned to care about being on time. The shower felt so good after you got out of bad dreams and prisons. He stayed in there for more than 15 minutes until Glass Child told him that he was late for school. He wondered about Karin and Yuzu though. Are they in school now? How about his father? Ichigo stopped running. Ichigo knew that Tsukishima was him in their memories. If he is Ichigo, then is he a delinquent? He thought about the demon. Behind that act, they beat up delinquents without a reason. A monster… If Tsukishima took his place, then is he a monster in their memories? There was also a bad impression on Ichigo if he was the delinquent. Then, again, Hellspawn made a name for him, one of the smart kids. The question he should be thinking was, "Why aren't they at home?"

"Master, SCHOOL!" Ichigo resumed running. He's running late! He decided to use his talent to get to school on time. His jacket's hood that was contently hiding his orange hair was starting to fall. His legs went quicker as he used his depowered bringer's light. Few latecomers were few meters ahead of him but he outran them. His mask smugly smirked as he quickly passed. He knew it was unnecessary but he wanted to show off. It moved to showing that he was snickering behind it. The latecomers blinked at what in the world did they just see. But he's still late. After he hastily changed his shoes, Ichigo ran up the stairs and saw the homeroom teacher entering. What room?! Is this even his school? Class 3-2, Master. Ichigo had to stop using the bringer's light. He brought his hood up and harshly opened the door. Almost everyone in the class jumped in their seats. They turned to stare at him. The home room teacher didn't seem to mind the noise he created. He was late. He also forgot his wallet. Sob.

Misato Ochi, the homeroom teacher of class 3-2, was thinking that today would be a great day. Why she became the homeroom teacher of this class was because new teachers started coming. She came to school, still got the mild hangover from yesterday's party. But, hey, at least her boyfriend proposed. Today, it put her in a good mood. She couldn't wipe the biggest smile she had on her face. From the distance, she could hear thumping on the stairs but she didn't mind it. Lots of students are running late anyway. She entered her assigned classroom. She just got to her desk when a boy with a mask bursted in. She wasn't familiar with him and her reaction was late. She just did nothing as the class whispered loudly. He might be in a different class. Also this class is for the senior high. Then, is he a transfer student?

His mask tried to hide its flushed face. The boy wanted to hide from their confused stares. Keigo and Mizuiro stared at his mask, amazed that it could move. Tatsuki exchanged some whispers with the girls. Orihime, like Keigo and Mizuiro. Uryuu was surprised at first but he quickly got over it. Others approved of the weird guy as a new transfer student. He muttered an apology as he walked to his desk.

"Um, sorry, excuse me," She waved her hand at the new student to get his attention, "I'm really sorry. I didn't get the news about having a new student today. Could you come here and introduce yourself?"

"Eh, but I'm not a new student. Ochi-sensei, it's me, _**Kurosaki Ichigo**_." The boys bursted out laughing even Keigo and Mizuiro. The girls cooed at the name. Ochi couldn't let a sound out of her except for her muffled laugh. Everyone excluding for the school president, Uryuu, and the star athlete, Tatsuki, who were both staring at Ichigo. The mask flinched then it glared at the guys. Ochi tapped her desk a few times then she checked the list. She saw it and marked it. Before she could take other's attendance, she remembered that name before.

"Wait, Ichigo? You mean, that _**delinquent honour student**_?" There it was, the stares… " _Congratulations on coming back from your suspension."  
_  
As long as homeroom was done, Ichigo found himself stuck in class and everyone wasn't staring anymore but they were glancing at his mask. He shouldn't remove this mask whenever he's in school. He touched the surface. This mask was created with a normal mask, wires, screen, and screws. It had a complex series of code to behave like displaying the wearer's emotions or thoughts. That would be how did he made it if they ever asked. He's not going to tell them anyway. He will use that if he's cornered, relating to the issues of technology. Aside from that, the fruit of boredom… He took notes in the first two subjects before he put his pencil down. He plopped his head on the desk, bored. Ichigo grew curious of what the demon put in his desk since the school started. Well, Ichigo had a minor adventure. He propped his book to hide whatever he was doing. He pulled out bunch of pencils and three sharpeners.

What?

The demon reasoned that if he, their Master, ever forgot to bring pencil or sharpeners in school. Even if Hellspawn said that, the number of pencils were too much. Ichigo uncaringly picked ten of it and wordlessly gave it to his classmate. Both of them didn't know what to do with it. Next to the pencils were the love letters from the demon which it turned out that their name was Glass Child. He liked Hellspawn more. Glass Child made them sound fragile. A very misleading name. Papers, lots of papers. Some had drawings of him. Of Ichigo smiling. He doesn't look like that. Of Ichigo sleeping. He looks younger. Of Ichigo crying. That is messed up. He shoved the drawings back. His mask changed into poker face before it distorted. He could hear some woah and wows from others.

How obsessed is this demon? Other than that, he found notes of the subjects he missed. It was very detailed and very clean. There were drawings for math problems to understand the concept. On the side were minor reminders or brief explanation. No fucking erasures. Ichigo was learning as he read it. No wonder, he was considered honour student. There were folded napkins. The demon reasoned if he ever sneeze or had something on his cheek. Some notebooks filled with 'Things for Master'. That was three notebooks. It was crazy how obsessed the demon in him was. It was even crazier when the notebook was implying it had maternal instincts. There were some instructions if he caught a flu. Also some number of reasons if he was late or skipped school. There were marks to imply that the demon had been late and used one of the excuses. He snickered. Ichigo opened the envelope and took out the paper inside out of each. There were 17 letters.

" _We wrote them for you every month after you woke up."_ The demon went deeper into his inner to give him privacy to read it. It was kind of nice to have someone look after him. He was about to read it when he sensed the teacher walking around.

"Ah, fuck," He crammed the things underneath his desk. The teacher stayed beside him for the whole lesson. Ichigo scowled but he didn't made any effort to distract the class. He will deal with the letter later. It might give him a clue to get rid of the demon. There might be a big chance for him not to be disturb by anyone. Just two more hours. He will endure boredom.

Lunch finally came. He took the love letters and read it. Most weren't interesting. With meticulous choice, Ichigo broke down what would be the development of Glass Child's thoughts and writing. He smirked. The demon was deep in his inner world. Not far enough for Ichigo to not sense them. And so, he started.

"We love you, Master. Take our heart. Accept us!" -1st

It was written by a madman. It looked like scribbles. Ichigo hoped that no one saw his body crazily writing this.

"We love you, Master. Remind our severed body with your words that, one day, you'll say yes." -2nd

The handwriting improved. Just a little.

"We love you, Master. Awaiting for your answer. :)" -4th

It improved once again. It started to sound like it a note made by a mother in a hurry. Or Glass Child discovered the short text messages of modern spouses.

"We love you, Master. Gaining your trust is hard but it's okay. We love you." -5th

"We love you, Master. It was a good day. No one still wanted to borrow pencil from us. The stapler that we bought was helpful when it comes to dealing with bullies. We didn't hurt them with the stapler. We beat them up." -9th

Was he imagining something? It started to look like it was his handwriting. It started not to be stalker-ish.

"We love you, Master. Come see the teacher's office sometime. Everyone likes you there. Also, we drew pictures of you smiling. We didn't really know what you look like when you smile but we hope it's good enough. You're usually crying when you're with us. We're sorry but please accept us." -10th

It came back. That obsession.

"We love you, Master. So we were in the middle of the walk when suddenly we received a letter. You don't need to know who sent it and where it came from. It just contain a single sentence, "Is it done?" We didn't reply. We don't have to." -6th

"We love you, Master. They were really surprise when you came back and rose in ranks slowly. You're now in the top five. Inoue-san and Ishida-san were really surprised." -5th

Right, the delinquent honor student… that could work in his plan. Ah, he didn't want to do it. Ichigo didn't want his school life to be involved in his business outside.

"We love you, Master. Our instincts told us to take you home. We were confused because when we tried to ask your instincts. It said that you have four homes. We told it you have five now. We're supposed to be going home soon." -16th

"We love you, Master. Really, we do." -3rd

"We love you, Master. You are only our Master. Hell's Will won't forgive us for getting a new Master. Hell's Will is in every demon's instinct. It is imprinted once the demon was born. You aren't a demon, not completely. Once you accepted us, please do what we say. It's for your own good. If you happened to hear it, you can either _follow_ or **rebel**." -17th

The last two letters, 16th and 17th letter, were written in cursive. It wasn't that bad. The recent letters were legibly written. These letters he got touched him and gave him enough understanding to their mind. The first letters, first to the fourth, had a transition of crazy-in-love to acceptable. It might be an act. Starting at the fifth letter, it was like a text message for a long time crush if you minded the declaration of love to their Master.

It was like Glass Child were storytelling on the things they missed from their monthly update when he was still in the prison. Ichigo couldn't believe he was going to have a character analysis on one of the characters in this no romance story. In the first letters, the handwriting was improving. It was showing that the demon was getting along with the humans. Thinking about it, the first week he had with Glass Child, or Hellspawn as Ichigo preferred to call them, wasn't the best. As their meetings continued on, the demon had been getting gentle on Ichigo. It wasn't only on their handwriting but also on the message. The other letters are humorous, heartwarming, and creepy. The last letters were perhaps the mysterious out of all.

It seemed that the possession was part of a bigger picture. Ichigo thought about it. Demons come from Hell. When he was in Hell to rescue his sister and friends, he lost control with his hollow a part of him. It leads for the Kushanada to lend their power to him. He is the temporary King of Hell. Then, Hell is the bigger picture. It could be but Hell, as he was told, acted in its area independently. There is still Hell's Will, the operator of the damned world. For demons to act easily in a nearly broken human, there should be an outside force that would make the human so broken to give in to their temptation. Ichigo wasn't broken when he was terrorised by the demon.

"I-chi-go!" Hands dropped on his shoulder as the playful voice shouted his name.

Ichigo jumped at his seat before clumsily gathering the letters, away from the prying hands. Muttering incoherent things, he tried explaining what he was doing. The emotion display was ranging from disbelief to startled. He saw the black and white boy on the corner of his eye. He couldn't stay calm then his mask blacked out. How did Ichigo not sensed the person before he entered his personal space? Like it was a computer, it turned on.

"Woah, dude, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to surprise you." Keigo and Mizuiro together with Tatsuki were staring at him. Keigo looked apologetic yet awed at the same time. His hood didn't come down. That's good. He looked for something way out and saw the clock. The mask showed the time before he groaned.

"No, it's fine. I was reading letters from an acquaintance." His best lie yet because they would think he was a decent guy. They bought it and continued to ask questions. In such a small time, Ichigo made another bond with his friends. He needed to go to the cafeteria. He wanted to eat but his wallet was in his room. He couldn't go back now.

"We can steal for you." You're not helping. Without any spiritually-aware people, that would be easy. With Uryuu and Orihime around the school, that would be impossible. The slight change in the atmosphere would alert them. He was already suspicious with a mask on. He wanted to just curl and die. Shaking those depressed thoughts off, Ichigo made more questions to distract himself. As for why he didn't sense his friends, they were probably more skilled at controlling their reaitsu now that they could see shinigami and attract hollows. He had been resting for so long his skills weren't improving. All he managed to sharpen was his deducting skills to survive with his sanity intact.

"Hello~ Ichigo, you're spacing out~" Oh right, his friends… his hand shook as he pointed to the door. He wasn't that surprised. Okay, he was. The last time he was surprised, he was stabbed from behind. That's from the nightmare, Master. He know. He know that. The mask mocked a smile.

"I'm going to head out and buy lunch—" He dug his hands on his pocket. On the other pocket. In his bag. His mask's expression dropped bit by bit when he remembered his wallet eventually. It was in his room. On his bed. Is it only him or is his mask showing what he's feeling?

"Something wrong?" Act quickly. Get away quickly.

"I just remembered I forgot my wallet." He panicked. Why was he honest? He laughed it off. Keigo and Mizuiro were amazed by the display. Tatsuki didn't want to say it but she was impressed. Behind their awe, they knew the problem and pitied the guy. Kind of jumpy, he seemed to be a nice guy. To makes things better, they knew his personality quite well. Behind that scowling mask was a—

"The mask speaks for itself sometimes." That wouldn't work. Ichigo didn't glance back as he walked away. His mask was honest. Why? Ichigo just wished that it wasn't like that always. He walked as fast as possible to get away from the hallway.

If Master could remember, he gave Glass Child the control of the mask. If they were instructed by Ichigo to act, they would take the mask's control and rewired it to act. They knew about the social life of their Master. He didn't have a lot of friends but he had acquaintances. He had been seen talking with some of his juniors in school and seniors who were attending college. They weren't friends though just a way of connections. The last time people he befriended were Kuchiki Rukia and the other shinigami. They were concerned their Master was going to lock his emotions and not let his friends know he wasn't okay. This was the only thing that their Master entrusted them to do other than consoling him. Without Ichigo's command, they rewired it to show his feelings.

After he subtly took a sandwich from the counter, Ichigo immediately bolted away from there. He have sinned. He justified it so he wouldn't starve. Also, he didn't have money. Being alone was really hard. No one was there for you except for a hallucination who kept on following him and a demon who lived in his head. There was something that was bugging him. This might be a dream. He doubted this belief. In his perception, he had interacted with people properly. It is not scripted. His actions are not forced. It is all on to his own accord. He opened the sandwich as he went for the backyard of the school. There are other theories he made. One of them is this:

When he woke up, he was probably a teenager with schizophrenia who claims he could see ghost. He was just a killer. He was probably good at hiding it because he thought he was 'saving everyone'. Zangetsu and his Inner Hollow were just voices in his head. His weapon is just a simple cleaver. Rukia and Byakuya were just stuck-up nobles mobsters. Renji was just a dropout. Hanatarou was just a nurse at the hospital Ishida-sensei was working at. Aizen was— The Hollows are— His whole life had been a lie. Depressing thoughts.

He arrived at the back lot. This is where the delinquents hang out. The rooftop had a view of this place. He looked at the rooftop for a brief moment and saw his friends. He looked away. He wanted to be there. Before Tsukishima came, Ichigo wouldn't go there because he wasn't really just a delinquent. He was the studious type. The teachers had the close eye on him. Ichigo leaned on the wall and ate his sandwich silently. He pondered. Why is he in school right now?

Ichigo didn't really give it a thought when he came here. He was just wanted to grasp the feeling of that something he wasn't quite sure what to call. He wanted to see everyone again. The people he wanted to protect. It was the feeling where you want to fit in but you can't because you're off color, you're weird, you're different. It's because you're a different shape that you can't fit in. His sandwich was almost gone now. He took one last bite and threw the plastic away. He was getting weird thoughts again. If he could find a simple word to describe what he feels, he wanted to grasp the feeling of being normal. Despite having the plans of saving everyone, he wanted to go to school. Know the correlation study of physical health and emotions. Then to college where everything was fun and stressful at the same time.

This day had been intense so far. His muscles weren't on the top shape. They were tensed. Ichigo just wanted to… Sleep. The Brother of Death. If he's sleeping, he's practicing death. A common practice.

"Oi, oi, what's dis punk doin' 'ere?" Two young delinquents with unruly appearance were looking at him, gaining other's attention. Even though how much he ponder and wish, no matter how much he bargain, that isn't how life and fate goes. The funny face they do when they tried to look tough, he just wanted to laugh.

"Dis punk? _**Dis punk's Kurosaki-Senpai**_?"

"Yeah, so what of it?" He growled to scare them. The mask snarled to respond on his emotions. It would take a long time for him to adjust at his sudden social life outside his sleep But it wouldn't take so much time for him to get ready for a fight. Wearing a hood under his school jacket and mask on his face that kept his identity mysterious, how shocked he was when the delinquents bowed in respect. His mask just put a poker face on.

"Please take us as your underlings!" Master, this isn't the first time for this to happen. You see, when we were in your body, this always happen after you became the top five.

"After you showed up with that mask, you've earned our respect." That was not something he see everyday. And that was not something they also hear every day. "We now believe you're a genius."

What happened here in those 20 months he was absent? Maybe hollows and shinigami formed a treaty. He went back to the conversation.

"Please, it takes 10,000 hours to be a genius. Maybe even a lifetime." Tiredness overwhelmed him. His words sounded tiresome and he was affected by it. His body wouldn't cooperate with him. Ichigo staggered on his feet. He leaned on the wall for support. His vision was starting to lose focus as his body was preparing itself to sleep. He could hear the others yelling his name. One of them put Ichigo on his back and made his way to the nurse office. Their shouting had reached the rooftop.

"Ah, that guy fainted." Hirako Shinji watched the two students run. The captain came after he received a report and an order to go to the Living World about a hollowfied zanpakutou. First, he expected a rampaging, snarling weapon of destruction. As the Senkaimon opened, he was greeted by Urahara who showed him the way to the zanpakutou under the Urahara Shoten. The shady man with a bucket hat warned him to prepare himself. Shinji held his sword. He sensed a well-hidden reaitsu behind the mountain of rocks. It disappeared quickly. Appearing in different places, its nature was aggressive and playful at the same time. A purple cat landed in front of them. On a burst of shunpo, the zanpakutou appeared. He brought his materialized sword down on the cat. The force had thrown rocks and dust all over them.

"Ah, Yoruich-San."

"It's fine."

Urahara stopped Shinji by putting his hand in front of him. The dusk cleared. There stood the zanpakutou he was looking for. For beings like them showed up unexpectedly, there must be wrong with the connection with their wielder. The calm face of the zanpakutou contradicted his expectations. From what he had heard, there are only eight Vizards in the world. There were no missing swords with them. If he could materialize for more hours, where's the source that keeps him from fading away? More importantly, _**Who's the ninth Vizard?  
**_

 _ **Part 3 : Smiles Ready to be Taken**_

" _How in the world?" Bewildered, Shinji observed the probably calmest zanpakutou he met. The single horn protruding from the side of the head and the yellow-on-black eye was enough for him to believe that it was hollowfied.  
_  
Right now, he followed the zanpakutou to school. (Good thing, he doesn't have to be a student this time.) Shinji had followed the zanpakutou to the rooftop where he met the students that were close with Tsukishima. He didn't have the intention to befriend them. Instead, he stood, looking like a statue. His alabaster skin made it realistic. Shinji tried to get something out of the zanpakutou's mouth. He commented at the weather, the place, the news, and the people around. He just said something about the guy who fainted and the zanpakutou glanced at where he was looking.

"He must be sick then." The zanpakutou was warming up on him or just interested.

"Oh yeah, you concerned about him?"

"I don't know. Should I be?" His scowl appeared though seemingly confused about it. A hollowfied zanpakutou was showing concern and care to someone he didn't know. This is strange. He doesn't want to show his hollow hole. Kisuke had asked Shinji if there really is a hollow hole or not. If there is a hollow hole, then what they're dealing with is not a completely different story.

"You should be. What if that boy's your wielder?" The zanpakutou paused. They changed their course towards the barrier and passed it. He searched for the boy.

"What does he look like?"

"I didn't see his face. He might be a delinquent. Anyways, anyone could be your wielder. You said that you don't know where to start, try looking for something in you. Zanpakutou is the reflection of their wielder. You can start there."

April's wind blew hard. The only thing missing was the sorrowful rain if this was his wielder's inner world. They still hold their connection. However, they can't find each other. The connection, for a lack of better term, is misguiding them. Tensa Zangetsu was sure his wielder was here.

And the zanpakutou planted their sword on the cemented ground before jumping on his materialized sword's chained end. He started to ponder as he sent his consciousness around him. Shinji tried to communicate with him but he couldn't get a response. The zanpakutou was making this hard on him. His interrogation techniques aren't really great. The entire time, the kids were puzzled about the zanpakutou on the rooftop but were enthusiastic to see them both in school.

Beds love him so much or he loves beds so much. Beds won't let him go or he doesn't want to go.

After waking up, he wanted to go to sleep again but the school nurse sent him back to the class. She told him that his juniors who deeply respected him took him in the clinic. His arms were heavy, his feet wouldn't cooperate so easily. Drowsily, Ichigo got out the nurse's office and made his way to the class 3-2. He paused on his tracks. Why did he collapse at that time? Ichigo went to the restroom's direction. As he navigated the way, he felt strange in what supposed to be a familiar setting. Was he welcome here? He ran. He didn't know when he got in the restroom and reached the sink. All he knew was he removed his mask and splashed water on his face.

"Cold…" His awareness widen in range. He again splashed water on his face before he turned the sink off. Ichigo used his handkerchief that he always put on his pocket to wipe his face and mask. He went back to class, feeling better than before. Fortunately, the teacher let him in. For the rest of the time, he spent making notes.

Why did Ichigo collapse though? He wasn't really narcolepsy though there were cases where young people develop it. It would get troublesome if it continued. He could get hurt once it happened again. He tried to keep track of what happened starting with his comeback on the real world. He rested for about 10 minutes in the town's community park before going to the shopping district. As for the taxi driver, Ichigo was lucky not to be charge then was given something that would make him _stress-free_. He didn't take. He gave it to someone else, the nurse.

He stole some clothes in the shopping district. He tripped an alarm. He was almost caught by the guard but being a delinquent had leverages on this kind of situations. Ichigo is good at escape routes and opportunities. He knew the roads of Karakura Town since he was born here. He ran and took several turns. That's all it took to lose the guard. He stayed low after that then he went to the hospital. He went home to take clothes and money. He forgot the money when he was running late. He went to school. Nothing unusual in that.

"You didn't sleep, Master. You're mentally unrested." Glass Child pointed out the most obvious thing which he couldn't see. Not his fault though. After he 'died' in the previous dream, he woke up in a new dream. He must have forgotten that he should rest. School came to an end. Everyone was starting to go home. Ichigo still sat on his chair, waiting. Waiting for everyone to get out so he could look for his school's records without student witnesses.

"You can ask the teachers. Everyone likes you there." Hellspawn's suggestion had a hole. What if they forgot? Ochi-sensei almost forgot Ichigo.

"Almost. You can use the pencils." The mask frowned. That wouldn't be easy.

"Ichigo, come with us!" The voice made him prepare before Keigo could give him a hug. Only, the voice was closer than he thought it was. He glomped by his friend. The mask made a awkward look both sides.

"Hey, ah, Hello." He croaked those words out. He was ever thankful his voice was muffled by the mask. He was going to be embarrassed at his shaky voice. Too stunned to move, he let this pass. Once everything's back to normal, he'll kick Keigo in the face. This time, he had to be a non-violent classmate who respect his peers. Remember that, he respect his classmates and that means he's going to be pacifist. He wouldn't pick violence unless they picked violence first. The hug was broke apart by Mizuiro.

"Seriously, Keigo, you're taking this new friendship to a next level just after meeting the guy."

Ichigo put a poker face and Keigo noticed that. He will definitely kick Keigo in the face.

"What?! No, it's just his mask. I can't even—You know what I'm talking about!"

"Yes, I know. I ask of you, don't shout near my ear." Ichigo buried his face on his palm. He wanted to take a look at his school records before he woke up so bad. There would be notes too. If the notes told him if 'he' was performing and improving well, then he would probably get depressed because the demon was better. On the other hand, he wanted to know how far did Tsukishima change him in everyone's memories. He should also go to Mashiba Junior High School, his previous school. Looking up, he noticed the stares he was receiving from his friends. Oh wait, no one usually understands the shenanigans of Keigo. He didn't have a good excuse for that. He cleared his throat. "You concluded that my invention called 'a mask' is undeniably cool and awesome because it can change and show my state of reaction."

"Normally, others don't know what's Keigo's talking about but you managed to understand him." Ichigo laughed it off uncomfortably. His mask had put on a confused face with question marks showing up as an exaggeration.

"Well, did you all forget that I'm the—what do you call me— honour delinquent student?" This isn't acting anymore. It's called being an idiot. He should go with his cool exterior soon. Ichigo will also prepare to Keigo's ambushes.

"Delinquent honour student."

"Yes, that one. Can you tell me what time is it?" Mizuiro checked his phone. He showed it to Ichigo. 3:30, how should he react with this? He stood up and grabbed his bag. He had to make them believe he was a delinquent too. Master, tell them you either will go to cram school or meet up with the guys. The mask put on a gentle look and smile.

The gentle look wasn't the only thing he had. The mask's eye bled. Blood-like tears dropped.

"I would hang out with you, guys, if you invited me, but I got places to be. It's either: cram school to have another mundane hours of study or that place where I and the guys meet."

He escaped his shell-shocked friends. As Ichigo went on to go to his business, they tried to call for him to tell him about the realistic display of emotion. Saying lies all day was tiring. His limited supply was starting to ran out. His sisters would hate him if he continued to lie like this. Ichigo knocked on the teacher's office and waited for the answer. Wait, if he was one of the Top 10, he could have just ask the principal for this. He didn't even wait for a few seconds and rushed his way to the principal's office.

A black flash from outside made him pause and look outside. Ichigo chuckled when he recognized the hallucination standing on the school's flag pole. So he likes high places then. Ichigo viewed high places as superior for he could see everything. That was what the King should see. He had to overview so he could do what was best for his his subjects. He knocked on the principal's office and it was immediately thrown open by the principal.

"Kagine-sensei, are the kids causing trouble— Er, hello… My apologies, are you sent here by Kagine-sensei? Your name please?" The principal should know him. He used to be in his office because of the gym teacher. Great, he hadn't had a single practice in introducing himself. He would start later. He might get an award in the best introduction and appearances of all time.

"Kurosaki Ichigo, that delinquent honor student?"

"You're real?" As soon as he heard that, hope welled in his heart. Someone remembered him so well. He thought of how he was going to present himself. He needed to be respectful because he was remembered by someone he never thought would remember him. He had to carefully chose his words. Ichigo begun stressing himself, thinking about how his life turn out and tell the principal about it. First, he had to say he is real then explain his situation which is miserable. After that, ask the principal how did he remembered him so fast. What's next? He didn't know. Master, the Principal is waiting for you to answer.

"Y-Y-Yes, sir, I'm real. How did you remember me? There's something I've been meaning to ask of you. Ever since I found my life—"

"Oh, yes. You're that delinquent honor student. I can't believe I'm seeing you. I always thought you're just a rumor that teachers made up so other troublemakers would follow your example. Would you look at that," Pointing at his face, the Principal pulled out his phone, "Can I take a picture of your invention? I want to show this to my granddaughter. No, I want to show the whole world that I have a really brilliant student!"

With words like that, a depressed Ichigo was accepted by the principal and let him in. The principal was the same ever since. His valley-like hair and beard simply goes together adorned with thick framed glasses. He listened to Ichigo's request and let him look at the pictures that the photography club took during the school's special occasions. Ichigo took a good look at some pictures that was with him. He was there. Only to be miles away from his friends. At some points, it looked like he never really interacted with them. Studying the photos more, this looked his place was replaced by not only Tsukishima but other people. Tsukishima wasn't really there exactly.

This was the effect of his power. Ichigo could only assume that the more people think he was 'there' in their memory, a physical evidence would change itself to suit the people's memories. This was really hard to explain. His power was more troublesome than Ichigo thought. He couldn't really find an evidence that he interacted with his friends.

"Kurosaki-San, can you smile at the camera for me?" The Principal looked at him as he waved behind camera. Ichigo glanced at the camera and the pictures. He smirked because pictures were a best way to capture evidences. It would also be used as an experiment. Will he disappear and be replaced by Tsukishima if he take a picture of himself?

"Say, why are you interested in my mask?"

"It proves of your intelligence, young man. I can send you to a science contest if you want to participate. Of course, I won't force you. Once you graduated high school, you could be accepted in one of Japan's prestigious schools."

"That's so nice of you, sir. I was really depressed that I shut down for three months. I look comfort by busying myself with plans." The mask became sullen. "Now, that I'm done, I don't have a purpose anymore. I created this mask because no one wanted to help me in deep crisis of the year. I thought that my mask will make them understand my struggles in life." The mask turned fond and sincere.

"Then I came across photography and videography. These permanent moments of life had me questioning how I'm living my life. I came here to ask you more than one favor. Can I borrow my records from the office and a camera from the club?"

Ichigo got out with a camera and his records. The principal had been crying after he explained his situation. The old man let him borrow one of the cameras and asked one of the teachers to get Ichigo's school records. Before he let Ichigo go, the Principal hugged him while yelling that he didn't have to cry and burden himself. He was happy that Ichigo trusted him to open up a little. Ichigo soon got out the school after a short trip from the teacher's office for his records. He still had to go to another important place before he could call it a day. Ichigo had to check something though. It turned out that his time with the principal was short. He had time to change into civilian clothes and took his mask off. As he asked for the demon to conceal his reaitsu, he walked along with his friends even if he was behind them.

From behind, he could see their tense shoulders and their averting glances as if they just talked about a sore subject. He changed the camera's mode from photo to video. Making sure it can start recording, he checked the button. A slight brush of one's reaitsu almost tripped him. It was also felt by his friends. All of them, including Uryuu, looked up. He is followed their gazes and there was the boy who liked to follow him everywhere. He wasn't a hallucination then? They could see him to— Another figure came in his view. The very same boy who just arrived and approached his friends. That black-and-white boy with a horn protruding forward. He walked towards the exact same boy while looking at him. Though not looking surprised as his face without the mask was emotionless, he froze at the familiarity. How is this possible?

How is there another 'Genkaku-chan'?

Master, we think it's time to go. That off colored boy's ratted you out. That was the only warning he had before he dodged a fast arrow. It missed on purpose. Ichigo grabbed the borrowed camera and sighed at its undamaged form. He wasn't ready for this as he hid behind a pole. He peeked at his friends. They were looking for cover. Ishida, Inoue, and Tatsuki were the only one standing in the road. The people he should look out for. Ichigo cursed at his luck as he clicked for the record button.

"Show yourself." He wouldn't do that. If he did what Uryuu asked for, he was at least near his level. Currently, Ichigo was still recovering. He just got his body back. His Genkaku-chan was behind him, stabbing him. He couldn't give a damn about this hallucination. Wait, where is the other Genkaku-chan? The sudden appearance of a different reaitsu came down and Ichigo was forced to get away from his hiding place. He should have worn the mask but his cover in school would be blown. He still wanted to be normal.

He just wanted to look for an evidence. Shit! Uryuu… he shouldn't touch Uryuu. Ryuuken-sensei would toast his ass. His inner thoughts didn't reflect his face. He looked for different ways to escape. He couldn't do the ninja trick of throwing a smoke bomb. Looking out for Uryuu, he came face-to-face with the reishi bow.

"It's you, the demon."

"You're wrong about that. I'm **human**."

"You look like one but you can be another. What do you want with us?" Ichigo wasn't really going to comment how deep those words were. Also, he was telling the truth. His next words would mean life or death. He needed to know how far Tsukishima was in there memories. The He was quiet for a few seconds and spoke of his intention before Uryuu could blow his head off.

"You want to believe I am another. Sure, let's go with that. I get to say I'm one of those overall suit-wearing actors, to be specific, the Black Power Ranger."

Did his sarcastic humour just turned to dry sense of humour?

"There are no children around here. Again, what do you want with us?"

"Nothing," Ichigo looked away, "I'm here to tell you: you failed your grandfather and your friend." That got a reaction. Uryuu's eyes remained defiant but his stance trembled. "You let someone take their place. Especially your grandfather."

"You're wrong. I won't tarnish my grandfather's memories. He's there for me. He support me like what Tsukishima-San would do."

"It seems to me that Tsukishima is much more important than your grandfather. Does your grandfather do what Tsukishima do? He didn't do something that would be his own original action?

Not something that Tsukishima would do? Do you not remember your friend? Before you passed out, you told Urahara-San information. Have you forgotten about that? Who gave you that injury? Not me obviously. I was sure that you were away."

Ichigo just turned Uryuu's words against him. Uryuu might have been good at analyzing opponents but Ichigo have been pretty good at manipulating someone's words and actions against his opponents. Slowly, he raised his hand and held Uryuu's bow hand. He clenched it enough for Uryuu to feel it. There is no interruption and he is thankful for that.

"Tsukishima isn't that one who comfort you, Uryuu. He—"

"What do you know? He's always been with me as long as I can remember." As long as he can remember… Thank you, Uryuu. That answered his question. He tightened his hand more at his friend's bow hand and tossed it aside. Ichigo raised his foot and kicked Uryuu at his temple. His friend dropped and held himself together. Uryuu swayed both ways but he remained on his feet. Ichigo looked up to see the indifferent boy, watching the whole scene unfold.

He was between him and his other friends. Orihime tried to sneak into the battle but his reaitsu acted as a barrier, preventing her to help Uryuu. Same it goes with the others. Ichigo saw it as an act to protect the others. Seeing Uryuu as someone who was strong enough to fight Ichigo, the not-Ichigo's Genkaku-chan let him take the role.

Uryuu took out his bow again however his speed decreased from the hit on his head. Ichigo saw this move and grabbed his arm that bore the Quincy cross. It wasn't in purpose to hit Uryuu. It was needed. Ishida-sensei won't find out what happen to Uryuu anyway unless he visit his son. As why he was aiming for the Quincy Cross, it was a young Quincy's weakness. He would be able to get away with one bringer's light if he got it. Just avoid a punch and he got his friend's fist.

"It's been a pleasure seeing you recovered from the wound. I'll make sure to tear that guy to shreds soon." That made Ichigo feel good even if he just inflicted a damage to the person he shouldn't injure. Next time, he wouldn't do that again unless it was needed and Ryuuken wouldn't know. He used bringer's light his way out there. He didn't want to provoke the other Genkaku-chan to fight him. His Genkaku-chan is fast most of the time. Right now, he was a hundred feet ahead of Ichigo. That could be the other Genkaku-chan. He smiled at the still recording video in the camera. He will research more.

"Hellspawn, directions to Unagiya's house please." You haven't pick up your belongings, Master. He still have a lot of time to spare so why not, explore Karakura Town again? He haven't seen the changes around. That's not a good idea, Master. Ichigo had to eat too. He could steal some money on his way to the shopping district and eat there. He would visit the Unagiya household later.

He wants to have fun playing in the arcade again. He also have to check the abandoned building in that place. If he explore the town, he would find it. There are lots of things to do. He doesn't know where to go first. Not a good idea, Master. Ichigo will wear a disguise if he have to. He will be a businessman, a woman, a random guy in the street. He could be anyone in this town. Ichigo heard an exasperated sigh. Get out of my business, Hellspawn. I'm going to have fun while preparing my _plans_.

"Please be alert at all times. We don't want to disregard the shinigami's business."

"I know it won't be easy but, as long as my objective doesn't concern with the death and reincarnation process, I will be out of their hair. Some might help but the majority won't. I still have a chance for my plan to work." The demon in him cooed at his words.

"Your other plan deals with trapping souls."

"Not true, it only deals with protecting them." He will protect everyone again. He will find himself again. Anyone who will hurt the people he loves and cares will be eliminated. Speaking about weapons, Ichigo would probably get a weapon soon. Any recommendation, Hellspawn? Toy stores are full of them. Ichigo remembered what he was taught. First, he had to understand dark emotions. Focus on the object that he desires. Then use Fullbring to manipulate the object's form. We will point out the perfect weapon for you. Just you wait.

"Or I could just buy a cleaver." Nonsense, you need a weapon that suits Master. It needs to be modern. Only an idiot will bring a sword in a gunfight. Idiot, the enemy's weapon is a powered sword. Then, our best scenario is our gun to be as powerful as theirs.

Simple, Not simple. Ichigo had started to a small discussion about the choice of weapons with the demon before realizing he had places to be.

* * *

 **I think I should say this but I might come out as desperate or overly passionate. This story is being carefully planned. Even if it's just something to pass time. I don't have a beta reader because I'm making a summary to each chapter so there won't be something really amiss. This is my thank you letter to everyone reading this. I really appreciate you all for reading this fanfic. As well as for the follows and favourites. That's why I gave everyone a really easy to find clue in Glass Child's letters. It will tell you the ending. If you found out, I'm sorry I'm just a sadist.**

 **As for Chapter 3, the theme is patience. It is because Ichigo will have to wait a little more to start his plan/s. He's like Aizen now. I think Aizen will be proud. Before the chapter ended, you get a brief explanation from Glass Child about Ichigo's major plan. Ichigo thinks of his plan as a way protect everyone.**

 **Part 1 is Plans are my Priority; Plans are my Play. In here, we get to see Ichigo prioritized his plan so he can get to action. He became impatient but he used his impatience to shock Ryuuken. His plan is to get rid of Glass Child as mentioned before. He made a challenge/play to Ryuuken so Ryuuken would be interested in him. Why he can see a fake Tensa Zangetsu? It will be explained.**

 **Part 2 is Welcome Back to the Real World, Senpai! This is where Ichigo wants to be normal by going to school. And this is where the irony(?) happened. People wearing masks are considered as people with hidden intentions. You don't know if they are good or evil. Ichigo wore the mask and everyone was fascinated by it. Not caring about the person behind the mask. When Ichigo removes his mask, he becomes a wanted person and everyone must be wary about him. There's a reason why I made him emotionless. If you're curious, the mask Ichigo wears is the same mask from the Bleach ending.**

 **Part 3 is Smiles Ready to be Taken. This is because of the camera Ichigo borrowed. Not surprising. This is a sad foreshadowing.**

 **Anyway, please support me by reviewing or sending me songs. The song themes for the next chapter are "Ambition" and "Forgiveness". Any language. You can review or PM me. Thank you. (Oh god, school...)**


	4. Chapter 4

**Thank you for your patience. Also, I would like for everyone to be open-minded about an original character.**

 **Chapter 4**

 **Part 1 : One Room for the Forgotten, Please**

 _Three sharp knocks, followed by a pause, then those three sharp knocks. On the horizon was the ablaze sky, the sun; the burning core of the sky's fire; the clouds; the dark smoke around it. Ichigo was juggling three alcohol bottles with his one hand.  
_ **  
**Behind him were two bottles, lying broken on the pavement. Her delicate features were pale as she barricaded the door. Her sweat damp hair pasted on it. Her body was raked with anxiety. She listened to the approaching soft footsteps. His voice was polite. "Ikumi-san, please, open the door. I'm one of your employees."

Ichigo sipped on the tea offered to him, enjoying its aftertaste. He reached for a chocolate-filled biscuit and savored the sweetness of it. Ichigo had been curious if his sense of taste was lacking. It seemed that it wasn't. The tea washed his thirst away. The biscuit took his hunger away. What did he eat this morning? For lunch, he remembered the melon bread he stole from the school canteen. He was engrossed on his thoughts he didn't care about its taste. Ichigo hasn't had this wonderful dinner that taste amazing for a long time. He desperately downed the tea while he hungrily chewed the biscuit. It's fine if it's weird. He haven't been this free before. He'll do this for now. The next time he go out, he'll find chocolates. Kaoru cringed at his weird taste. His mother was pale when she let him in. Like she had seen him rise from the dead. This punk wasn't even introduced to him yet. Is his mother going to keep this punk? Ikumi watched this emotionless boy removed his mask and ate what she offered him. She put her hat down and put her apron on. Her bun fell down to be a ponytail. She had finished surveying her home and outside. She had picked the broken glass bottles on the pavement. No one was around yet. There weren't any captains spying on her. Ikumi turned to her son.

"Kaoru, there has been something going on but you don't have to worry about it." The boy who was sitting on her couch was in her mind all day. A strange attack happened around the mansion and they told her that he was the cause of it. To be the cause of it, what can the boy do? Information was hidden from her before Tsukishima's friend, Ginjou, drove her home. She didn't have to say the direction because, when Ginjou spoke, they were already in front of her shop. All the way to her home, even throughout the day, she wondered about the boy's safety. Then he came to her. Juggling alcoholic drinks, definitely haggard from his trip, while hiding from his captors. Her employee—No, her guest had guts.

"So… him?" Kaoru pointed at his mother's employee. His mouth was agape at his assumption. His bored expression told her he was used to meet this kind of strangers. She was proud her son was mature but he was too mature for his age. She could explain this to him by hiding the truth. She wouldn't be able to tell him the whole truth yet. She didn't have the answers for his questions. "I don't need to worry about him?" Ikumi nodded.

"Mother don't have to tell Kaoru because the issue's small—"

"Ikumi-san, the secret kills the keeper and the discoverer. Keeping him in the dark will make him more curious than he ever was. I suggest you tell him. Or he'll get into trouble." He whispered. Ichigo finished his last biscuit. This is a trap Ichigo wanted her to get in. While he placed his mask on his face, Ikumi worriedly glanced at him. She knows then. She's debating what to say to Kaoru. Ichigo would take the lead. His host was unsure of what to do. She was letting him do it. No resistance would be expected with her. She didn't know what to say and how to say it.

"Why don't we start at the beginning? That way, we can keep track of what happened." And their night was too much to handle. Kaoru found it hard to believe that his books that he borrowed from the library would be useful. He had no idea why he researched for demons but he remembered going after a guy because… That didn't matter right now. His mother was taking in a punk. Worse, with a demon living inside him. It was like taking two demons at the same time. Call him judgemental. That was how he became interested in revealing their true selves. This punk… he introduced himself as Kurosaki Ichigo as a former shinigami-daiko. Things he spouted out of that mouth was too far-fetched. Where did he put his baseball bat? He knew there was one somewhere around their house. In the same situation to Kaoru, Ikumi had a hard time, believing her guest's tale.

It was like something was up on his story. He was her employee but she didn't remember him. When Ikumi told him that, Ichigo smiled as wide as he could but the mask told her it was heartbroken. He told Ikumi that no one did remember him. The principal didn't even know him when he was usually sent in his office because of Kagine-sensei. She checked her employees' files and there he was. His resume was with her. Ichigo Kurosaki is a reliable and independent kid. Good with Arts and Fluent in English. At least that was what his resume said. It wouldn't do any good if she got as curious as Kaoru but there has been something fishy with her memory. There were gaps especially from last week. Then, it was her turn. Kaoru stayed to hear her story. Her son had been fuming about Ichigo's story. Ichigo stopped her.

"Ikumi-san, you are aware about Karakura's huge spiritual activity, am I correct?" She almost stumbled but she remained steady. "Then is it possible that you conclude to find a place for your family in the least active area? How about your relatives?" Ichigo shoved his back to the soft couch. The mask looked to grimly cerebrate. "They might be a little bit aware. Perhaps, they can only feel the souls of the departed but they can't see them." Ichigo's mask was tired. Its eyes slowly blinked as he presented his ideas.

"What?! Mom, are they true? What are all these about? Can anyone tell me what's happening?"

"Please, if possible, tell us. We're waiting for your answer."

Saying us and we to bait her in telling what he needs to know. Three bottles that was presented to her by Ichigo. He might have gotten the least expected gift from him, considering he was underage. She didn't want to judge but delinquents had connections. He was being considerate though. This consideration could be seen as an act. Taking account of his question, she proceeded with her story. She had to make him comfortable. For someone who was possessed for months, of course, she didn't know what made Ichigo to still feel hope. But he was still determined to not to fail. She should at least tell Kaoru her first yet almost encounter with the paranatural world. Kaoru… she knew him. He could be a bit rude sometimes but it takes time to trust someone in his case. His curiosity was a bit of a problem. Once he get curious, he will take extreme measures and research to receive his answers. There was a time she heard about a news that Kaoru stood up to a delinquent with brightly dyed hair. He claimed that the delinquent could be an 'alien or some sort that replaces doomed chosen people'.

"Kaoru, I'm sure you're confused but so am I." Ikumi groomed herself. Starting with her hair to her apron. "You see, Mother will be revealing some secrets to you.

When I was 14, I caught my father what I thought he was speaking with someone on the phone. It was normal at first. Some chit-chat and all but then, he mentioned my grandmother's name. I went inside and he was speaking to no one.

It was Friday and my mother had a late shift. My brother and sisters were out, doing groceries. He saw me and told me that my grandmother said hi to me. He explained to me that one day, I'll be able to see ghost. I started to see ghosts months ago. But they're all blurry. We're from the lineage of Shinto priests so I guess it's not that surprising for me."

That was their night but it was still starting. Kaoru buried his face on the couch's arm he was sitting on. He screamed on it. They didn't stop him because it was a lot to take in. Ichigo would want to request for another bunch of biscuits instead of popcorn. Though the demon was sulking for most of the time, Ichigo could feel their twinge of entertainment. He didn't gave them a second thought. Kaoru's meltdown was amusing to watch. This is the first time he witnessed someone discovered about the spiritual world. Especially with confirmation from someone close to him. His minor meltdown was short lived.

"Wait, if you know about this spiritual world, you understand how it works, right?" Ichigo's expression didn't falter. Shrugging, he tilted his head. His mask changed to even more amused. Kaoru looked at him, admiring that he knew something he don't. There were questions lined up on his head. Some personal, some useless, some important… there was one thing that weighed more than others. "How?"

"Let's say I'm an enigma when I was born. Supernatural had been a part of my life."

"Other than being a demon?" How many times does he have to convince this kid? He is human. Just a special— Just more of a medium. Just less of a container. The demon encouraged his anger. Right, the dark emotions. He was beginning to understand. Anger is a fuel. Despair is a riddle. That's all he knows. His current abilities might be evolving. His fullbring power was still recovering. Unlike his Bringer's light, using his other abilities would strain the recovery. His body was ahead of his mind. Reclaiming his body back for less than 24 hours now, Ichigo watched his body movements turned out to be fluid and refined. He was having a hard time believing that he was currently in HIS OWN body. Ichigo noticed that he was getting off track with his thoughts again.

He simply bobbed his head up and down. Other than being a demon. He is human. Immediately, Kaoru asked for more. Ikumi had to know too. They fired questions left and right. Why are there chains on their chest? Where do they go? What happened to them?

They were too trusting. And Ichigo was like that before? The question aroused the bitter reminder of Kokuto and himself. Before all of these. Trusting others had him in the good path most of the times. That was his flaw. He knew it but he was too preoccupied to find another way. He trusted strangers and it eventually lead to danger. **AAAAAAGGGHHH, WHY WON'T YOU SHUT UP?! I told you—trust no one. The raindrops. Don't let them get to you. Shut your mouth, failure.** He failed to stop the soft growl he let out. The voices got out again. The world was scratchy again. It still didn't made him lose track of what he would do. He would earn their trust. He would keep his promises. He wouldn't let them experience betrayal. He wasn't that kind of person. Whether he had ulterior motive or not, he would keep his promises. There will never have betrayal. He will lie. He won't offer betrayal.

"You expect me to give it to you for free?" He and these humans need a symbiosis relationship. They had to be more skeptical when he said that. Ichigo needed something from them and they had to oblige. So he baited Ikumi to tell Kaoru, a nosy brat, about what she see that normal people don't. What he wanted was what they had.

"What? You mean, you want 'payment'? Figures, you're a demon," Kaoru crossed his arms. He should have known that this punk would ask for it. They'll only reach for you if they need something. His comment irked the punk.

"I'm human. There's a demon in me. Do you call a ballpen ink because there's ink in it? Also I was possessed. It isn't a great experience." The mask's eye twitched. His hand was clenched in a fist, prepared to drop it on the kid's head.

"Geez, touchy subject, _hooman_."

"Kaoru!" Ikumi's scolding voice shut her son's mouth temporarily. The nosy brat slipped a rude comment. Unlike before, Ikumi didn't let it slide. She reprimanded her son. Ichigo studied Ikumi. She managed to take on with his trick. She was letting him lead them. Simultaneously, she was preparing for the worst. This was her way to prevent him from unwanted outbursts. She had to keep the smart-mouthed Kaoru in his place. Ichigo had instructed Hellspawn to rewrite the mask to act. This was the first time he met Unagiya Ikumi formally and personally. He was already impressed with her actions. Glass Child whispered to him that it was time to sleep and Ichigo refused to go. He had to finish this before he called it a day. The demon hissed at their Master. Business could wait. His body had to be taken care of. Ichigo would wake up sleep deprived tomorrow. To prove a point, Ichigo glanced at the time. It was still 30 minutes before sunset. He continued to composed himself like he was fit to be part of the royal family. His regal aura made the demon trash less as their argument started to cease completely. Then, perhaps, we will tolerate this for now.

"You have answers. We have what you need. I know what you're thinking. You'll hide the answer in your own way if we asked." She confidently put her hands on the coffee table, moving closer to him. She stopped when there was enough distance for him to hear her quiet yet threatening voice. "I think it'll be this some kind of puzzle we have to piece together. I wouldn't worry about that. I got my kid with me. I also know why you're here…"

He didn't see this coming. His attention was diverted to that Hellspawn. He should have observe more of Ikumi. He shouldn't underestimate people like her. And there are more people like her outside this house. They would be more intimidating than Ikumi. Under the mask, Ichigo's eyes shone for a moment. He learned something.

"Oh, do tell. I'm waiting," He crossed his arms, "Why am I here?" He would continue with his taunts. He had nothing else to do but to mess with her. Ikumi looked confused for a second. Her act didn't work on him. It wouldn't because he knew she would do it. There would be a small chance for her to know his purpose in here. He was confident that she get it wrong. Ichigo signaled her to proceed. She frowned after she realised what he wanted her to do.

"You want a place to hide. I don't know why you picked this place but I'm guessing it's because of our job' nature to act. You can be anyone here with our acting. An employee, relative, family friend…"

"Straight to the point, Ikumi-san," Ichigo clapped to show him being impressed. He didn't even bother acting. It was true. All true. They have a place for him to stay. They can get him out of trouble. She was forgetting something. There was also a place he had in mind. Her house is an option but there can't be a homeless student. Especially he's a minor. His profile implied that he, in a rebellious stage, could be living with a family. He had to warn them about something.

"You're forgetting something. What does a demon do in its free time?"

Lots of scenario played in his host's mind. Surely, Ikumi looked at him, terrified of what he was about to say. She didn't back down. She still held her ground. She had her game face on. He knew what she had on her mind. Too optimistic, this lady was. Always looking at the bright side. He had to break this on her. Wait, no. She had to think realistically. She still hadn't accept him yet. She could kick him out right now. He pitied them if the demon in him played with them.

"What does the demon do in its free time?" We sleep most of the time. We don't need it since we could go for a century by feeding on dark emotions. On other occasion, we study Hell. Hell we lived in is so small yet so vast. We aren't even nearing exploring the half of it. We usually stay near the High Court Royal Square. We're pretty much preparing for the test given to us every 50 years. Don't think like that, we aren't lazy. The preparation metamorphosis is a must for a demon like us to be in a higher class. Well, we failed but we didn't. It was confusing for us too. Glass Child rumble on and on. Ichigo tilted his head. This was new to him. He might be even the first human and outsider to know this about Hell. From what he understood, the High Court Royal Square sounded sophisticated. He knew about the King of Hell matters when he absorbed the kushanada's power. The voices rang in his head. It told him something.

"I don't know. Do you?" Ikumi smiled at him. Why is she smiling? That question is supposed to be an implied warning. She was expecting him to give her a positive answer. Ichigo didn't know but she was just being the adult who tricked kids to saying what they wanted to hear. Ichigo didn't have to overthink it but his response was late. Before that, he cursed, echoing in his inner world.

"I don't know. I'm just a human." Ikumi didn't mind that late response. He was given a room and food. As he was dragged to drowsiness, Ichigo contemplated his day. The painful memories stabbed his heart. If he had a picture of his family and friends, he wouldn't look at them the same way ever again. He would study them. Their words, their actions, their thoughts and opinions. Observe their behaviour. Predict their movements. Keep them all in your sight. Mind your blind spots. Be strategic. He wouldn't look them in the eye again. Karin and Yuzu, he imagined them hurting because of their _fake_ relative. Yuzu, the little sister he saved from Hell, didn't even remember her beloved brother who rescued her. Karin, the girl he knew can be capable, didn't even know the brother she used to share secrets with.

Isshin… he cut his son's leg, the same kid his wife protected…. what would he even think once he knew the truth? The thought froze him to his very core. What would they think once they discovered the replaced truth? They will— **What are you thinking? Never trust the black rain. Not even once. It will kill you with no second thoughts. You were saying? Oh, pity—** Tomorrow, his plan will start. It might be scary at first but he can do it. We can do it together, Master. Our relationship is passion mixed with lies. In just your first day in this world, Master began an unhealthy diet. Chocolate biscuits, Melon Bread, Alcoholic Drinks… it was fortunate for them that he wasn't deprived enough to get addicted easily. Addiction comes little by little. Until it becomes litre by litre.

The camera stayed in his bag, containing the evidence. He had to mislead everyone. Ichigo bit his lip 'til it drew blood. The pain dulled as he decided. It doesn't matter whatever happened to him. Ryuuken would be the one to save him. Who else? He knew he asked for help from —. He forgot their name. It's all right. The fan in the room served its purpose but it didn't cool the overheating body. Sometimes, his prayers will be answered. Back to the camera, he had to do this.

The evidence must be destroyed.

He picked it up. Turned it on. He watched the video again. What would happen to him if they found out? There would be a huge trust issues. Everyone would doubt everyone. Thoughts raced in his mind. Sleep was the last thing he needed. Ichigo got up for the first time that night. His throat quenched for a glass of water. A ring gradually invaded his sense of hearing. He jumped at the unexpected tap from the inside. Engrossed with his own thoughts, Glass Child got closer to his soul. This was the first time they did it. Their unwelcoming presence gripped on his soul. Ichigo had no idea that it would hurt so much. Black spots formed from the corner of his mind. He told the demon that they had no right to do this to him.

"We're so sorry." Harsh hands caressed his soul before tightening their grip again. "We-" Their voice shook. "We wanted you to take care of your body. Why can't you do that? We gave you your body back so you can learn." Ichigo dropped on the floor. He laid on his side, barely breathing. His eyes wouldn't even brighten up. His heart was constricting. Stop. Stop it. Glass Child, I order you to stop. Glass Child didn't listen. They were too busy listing his lifestyle faults. From the things he felt ashamed of committing to little things. Violent graphic images broke free from the demon's barrier. "We made sure you stay healthy. You drank alcohol. What for? You didn't even eat desirable dinner. You haven't slept for more than 8 hours yet. You have school tomorrow."

 **Oh~ such a delicacy, this flesh. This human is like a rare exquisite dessert but they are wandering this land everywhere I go.** He would have screamed in fright if not of the heart attack. He would have trashed violently. This person, who imitated Ichigo's voice and face, flashed. Red splashed face was furiously chomping a victim's arm, like how Ichigo ate the biscuits two hours ago. He was happily slurping on the red liquid of life, like how Ichigo drank the tea two hours ago. Pathetic yelp escaped his mouth. No, no, no, not the cannibal. Tears fell. He didn't want this. Help me. Help me. Help me. Ichigo chanted those words like a prayer. Ease the pain. Ease it! If you can, please, ease the pain. It was hopeless. Help me. Anyone?

Ichigo took his first desperate breath in that hour. His pleas of help never reached anyone. The pain gradually subsided. The demon calmed down. They muttered apologies, pushing themselves further away. Ichigo ignored it. The boy laid his hand on his chest, feeling his recovering heart. Unsatisfied of the lack of contact, just out of hatred, his nail dug on his chest. This action resulted to him clawing his chest off. He didn't want to lose it again. He didn't want to lose heart. Wah, stop, you idiot. Instead, Ichigo thanked the demon. Master, what for? Ichigo dropped his head on his palm, silently quivering. He learned two lessons. The thirst he no longer paid any attention went away. Two sobs were permitted to escape. This healthy body, he should be thankful to the efforts of Glass Child. Ichigo curled in a ball.

He knew that. He knew that, if he called for help, nothing would go to answer it. He had to relearn it again and again before it was buried deep in his mind. He rose from his pitiful state. Struggling to walk on his two feet, he walked towards the window. It had to do something with the moon. If no one could ease his pain, then he hoped this alternative to watch the moon was enough. Though it didn't happen. Before he could throw the curtains open, Glass Child took over the body. Nothing could stop them from doing it. Ichigo learned from experience. They laid their Master in the decayed prison cell. This place would calm him down even if outside it was raining hard. They remained stationary on the spot before leaving out for a glass of water.

Glass Child? A sense of accomplishment washed over them. Another step of being accepted completely. Their Master's voice echoed across the foggy replicated city of Karakura. I want my body back, please? It was so out of character of Ichigo to be so timid. Not until you calm down. The way they said it, it was dominating the human consciousness. Afraid to be abused, Ichigo didn't say anything else. He had to wait and see for himself of what the demon would do. In his inner world, his body wasn't really in the best shape. What could he do? This is his manifestation of soul. The condition of his body here might be a sign of stress. A worn out face fitting this sorrowful place. Now he really wanted to have a glass of water.

It was late, warm, and silent night. The moon and the street's lights were the only comfort they could find. Master's body was overheating despite the fan's effort. Glass Child walked out of the silently with the purpose of getting water. Their path was blocked by a bag of flesh. It was terrible to be asked if they were okay. They uninterestedly stared at Ikumi before displaying the best Ichigo-like scowl they could muster. The impression threw her off guard. Immediately, she knew how to distinguish who or what is which. Don't hurt her. She's innocent. Not even her son. Don't. The demon thought of another way. Then instilling fear is not hurting.

"You're very calm." Ikumi just felt deceived by its acting. What she's seeing wasn't what she's feeling. Its expression was very humane unlike what she saw from the boy a few hours ago. Her gut screamed for her to not to do something rash. Her guts whispered to her she was in front of a something else entirely. It was very hard to believe her guts. The demon fanned the overheating body with the host's clothes. It huffed. The scowl was still on display. "Unagiya-san, I would like a glass of water." It didn't made her feel better. She was sensing too much malice from Ichigo. Behind that scowl, the demon probably had plans of strangling her to death.

"Then, c-come this way." She stuttered her words. Ikumi turned her back on it. It was a huge mistake on her part. Whatever the demon was doing, it was tormenting her. She sensed its stare like a knife pressing against her nape. Not sheathing itself on her back. Ikumi paled. It was like there were a large group of people behind her sending out the malice and despair. Ikumi wanted to look back. She wanted to tell them nothing would hurt them. Them? There was one person behind her. That was only Ichigo. Behind her, she thought, it was a whimper. She forced herself to look back. She saw Ichigo putting his face on his palm like he was ashamed of himself.

"—I'm different, I know. J-j-just, hush, let me go, Hellspawn. I'm King, remember?" And the expressionless boy was back. Ikumi gave him a glass of water just like what he—was it Ichigo?— wanted. She feared for Ichigo and she didn't know how to help him. She watched the boy walk to his room and closed it. Waiting for a few moments to pass by, she came close with the guest's bedroom. She reluctantly lifted her hand, thinking it might not be important. But she knocked either way. She heard nothing on the other side.

"Ichigo-kun, is there something else you need?" Nothing but she continued, "I and Kaoru will be shopping tomorrow. It'll be after school so it wouldn't be inconvenient to you two. Do you want to come with us? I will pay for your things."

A rush of wind surprised her as the guest's room door swished open. Maybe it was the fear that blinded her before. She didn't see the dark eye bags under those tired void eyes. The blank look failed to hide that. Ichigo looked at her without any hostility. He was still holding the glass of water. She probably let the fear get to her that she didn't notice he was trembling. The silence wasn't awkward. She let him take his time. This poor boy, he was suffering. She doubted he didn't ask for help. She didn't even hear it. She gulped.

"Do you want to come?" She didn't get her answer immediately. She expected it anyway. Though trembling, his body didn't betray his unrelenting tone as he whispered,

"I'll be delighted to go. Also, remove it from my pay. Goodnight." He closed the door. Smiling as she celebrated, Ikumi curled her fingers into a fist.

Ichigo laid on the bed. The window had been opened by Glass Child, allowing the night cold air in. He felt it brush his hair and skin. It wasn't the one that brought him peacefulness. It was the waning moon. He never looked away, even for a small distraction of that beautiful fluttering of the velvet curtains. How could he describe the moon? Poetic, calm, comforting. Three of the thousand words were perfect. He would find -/-/-/- soon. And those depressing thoughts, those were only thoughts. Suck it up. Every night, the moon would be there for you. If only Ichigo could reach the moon, he would find what was his. The pain subsided. Tomorrow, in their shopping, he had plenty of time to get what he needed. The poetic moon felt like it was whispering that things would go better as he fell victim to Death's Brother, Hypnos.

 _It will be better this time. It'll be quick. Just a few more flesh, you won't be able to feel a thing. You'll be part of something new.  
_  
He was indeed part of something new. He wasn't lonely. There were other chosen people too. He met one of them. Tomorrow, that chosen person would deliver a message to him. Glass Child would inform Master tomorrow. Oh, it's going to be exciting. Big things were coming in Ichigo's way. Could he handle it? Of course, he can. Master is Master, after all. Master can be a little emotional sometimes because of them. It was because he was suffering and, once his mission was done, he wouldn't be anymore.

"Guys, you won't believe what I've gathered so far," Kaoru's voice was perceived from three rooms away. His sensitive hearing at night was amplified. Ichigo's eyes snapped open. Slowly, it landed on the door, "It's crazy to think that a punk would know about this."

Immediately, he got up. The demon in him hissed. Ichigo hissed back at the demon. He knew he needed sleep but he couldn't let this go. Someone was leaking information.

"Think of lies, Glass Child. We're going to deal with this one." He took long strides and busted the door open. Ichigo growled, a sign of developing agitation. The voices cheered for him to silencing the boy by stitching his mouth. Even suggesting on killing him and stitching his mouth. His thoughts tried to stay in one place. With a cheering crowd of unseen people and his own thoughts, Ichigo couldn't hear anything from his own mind. How could these two let their guard down when he was around? He told them a demon had been living in him for months. He was a container, a host, or a vessel to put it simply. Why couldn't they not act like he was a dangerous being? Ichigo would tell them not to treat him as an equal.

It would leave him guilty because he had other hidden intentions. Telling them would lessen the chance of getting accepted. The sun hadn't risen yet. He guessed it was three in the morning, the Ungodly Hour. Better yet, known as the Devil's Hour. Or maybe, he just knew. It was instinct. The house held chilling depth of darkness, as a person sleeping in would had suffered from the tremendous pent-up pressure. Ichigo casually walked under it. He reached the room he thought to be as Kaoru's. He knocked on it, not saying a word. Behind his mind, Glass Child encouraged him to excite this brat's fear. To make this brat acknowledge what their Master could do. He heard a soft gasp. Ichigo knocked again.

"I'll call you later."

 **Part 2: The King and the Peasants' Eerie Meeting  
**  
 _Blanket fluttering, bed creaking, and heart racing behind this door turned Ichigo into a hunter. Primal instinct would consume him if he didn't talk to Kaoru soon._

Hellspawn was still urging him on. The voices supported this idea. Ichigo told them to keep it down. His agitation was definitely showing. Hellspawn and the voices stubbornly refused. They invaded his mind, promising him luscious gifts. That if he abide their wish.

Ichigo banged on the door. The violent resounding noise traveled all the way around the house. Almost without any delay, Ikumi's worrying voice temporarily broke the heavy pressure. Wishing the darkness away, she turned on the lights. When she got out of her room, she saw the teen, forehead touching the Kaoru's door. Ichigo looked towards her. On that cue, the demon grew stronger, cutting the power off. Again, pressure and darkness was back. Ikumi held on something. It dangled on her hand. Ichigo didn't know what it was but he carried on with his purpose. The demon reached out to their surrounding. The door knob gave in to the exerted force. Slowly, it was crushed. The door opened.

"Stop, Ichigo!" The panicked tone at least brought him back. Ikumi ran towards him. Did something happened? Was he in the influence of the demon? What did he do? Ikumi grasped his hand and put something over his head. Whatever that was, it fell to his neck. Ichigo was brought back. Ikumi turned the lights on around the house. He felt the demon's power to be limited. He would laugh to release the burden if he had the mask with him. Hellspawn deserved to be in the time-out corner. He touched the thing around his neck and brought it up to examine it. Glossy beads reflected the light. Its prominent feature was the pattern of cherry red and charcoal black. Two and one until it stopped to the dangling comma.

"What was that all about, Ichigo? Why are you in Kaoru's room?!"

"Get out. I and Kaoru are going to have a chat." He tried to push the woman out of the room. She persisted on standing her ground.

"No, not with that episode of yours," It sounded like a hiss. Ikumi pressed a finger on his chest, "I'm nowhere near you and Kaoru talking to each other alone in the same room."

"Good, then stay here," Ichigo put his hand on her shoulder, never letting himself glance away. She had found the difference between the demon and Ichigo. It was the eyes. Empty eyes never allow for any emotions to show. It wasn't like those hard-boiled senior police. Ikumi flinched as realisation struck her. Ichigo was locked away that his soul didn't connect to his body. But she was there when he started to act that way back then. His back supported by the tree's tough trunk as he performed first aid on himself. She didn't notice Ichigo walked behind her and shut the door. "I have to talk to you anyway."

"Mom," Kaoru tentatively whispered under the safety of his blanket. His face pale as his white pyjamas fell to confusion. He saw and hid under their stares. He steeled his mind and snarled at Ichigo. The teen simply didn't gave him a response. "What's this all about, huh? You planning to make Mom team up with you to scold me?"

Ikumi stiffened. She planned to tell Kaoru that she met the demon in the morning. She didn't think it would be this soon for Ichigo to storm Kaoru's room, demanding for them to talk. She was proud of Kaoru that he could defend himself but this was too much. It wasn't being on defensive anymore. Her little boy's words were mewls of a kitten to a predator, waiting for it to stop its cries so it could savour the strained yells, as it devoured its from flesh to bone. Ikumi's primal need was to rush in but Ichigo's eyes would always stop her in her place.

"You sure talk like one, punk," Ichigo's voice was grave.

"Ichigo, if you're not—" Ichigo peeked at her. Heavy presence fell down on her. She broke into sweat and gulped at the scorching feeling. She could still breathe yet it felt like she shouldn't. Her unprepared body was submerged in a simmering water. Boiling even. Kaoru saw the way his mother froze. Ichigo was just looking at her. At that instant, Kaoru wanted to get away from him. He wanted to look away because, if he did, his fear might subside. He did. He snapped his head to the side. Breaking eye-contact on the teen in front of him, Kaoru yelped at the needle-pricking feeling on him. Brushing over his chin, Ichigo lifted his head. Fear was a knife sliding over his spine, not drawing blood, but the intent was there.

"Shut your mouth, Kaoru. Don't say anything about any information about the spiritual world. Take it for the rest of your life until you die. No regular humans should know about it, Kaoru," Kaoru's breath hitched. He should follow this guy. He was the real deal, "—Better yet, to make sure of you'll keep your mouth shut, I'll stitch your soul's mouth real good. It's okay, Kaoru. I have experience with stitching. After all, I'm a doctor's son and also a punk."

Ichigo hadn't known that instilling fear for his own gain was just… It was… **GOOD-GREAT-SATISFYING.** It wasn't! When they looked at him like that, it was what he wanted. They shouldn't treat him like he was one of them. He was different. Ichigo calmed down. Words he had to say, this would help him and them. Glass Child cooed at his cruelty. The conflict and the dark emotions flowing inside Ichigo would change his inner world around. Not that they minded it. It was beautiful just the way it was. Why the continuous change? Glass Child had reached his conclusion. They would make Ichigo love what he had. Ichigo's soul trembled in their arms. They took a nibble. The tremendous need to push everyone away while wanting a chance to be normal was just delicious. The contradiction of thoughts and emotions was betraying their plan. And they had to intervene. A slump of flesh and sticks—That's Ikumi— fell and Glass Child had no intention of picking it up

"Please, go away. I won't do it again. I promise." Kaoru thought it was over. It was the end of their bicker. Not 'til the smile that screamed slaughter. It bore in his mind. He didn't know who to be afraid of. Both were unpredictable. That was what he knew. The hand that lifted his head harshly dug its nails in his cheeks. "That's good, Kaoru." Please, don't say my name like that. The pressure had risen as 3:05 had passed. Glass Child, possessing Ichigo's body, threw the boy grimly to his pillow. They ripped the rosary and they watched the beads fall. Ikumi had been long passed out on the ground. At the nagging sensation behind their neck, they let Ichigo regained his control over his body. Glass Child watched through their Master's eyes as Ichigo guiltily picked Ikumi up. Before he could get out, Kaoru called out.

"Just let Mom sleep here." And he actually did as he was told.

"You don't have to forgive me." And that was it. What a night. What a morning. It was simply amazing. Glass Child thought. They were looking forward to the next few hours for their Master's first deal. Three rings then the three taps. Ichigo got up early. He got his school's uniform and other necessity out of his bag. He had done his morning routine at exactly 6. Casually leaning on the kitchen counter, Ichigo stabbed the fork on his maple-laced pancake. His neck tilted to his shoulder. His ear next to a burner phone, neatly placed between. He chewed as he waited, until the person he needed on the line picked up.

"Who's this?" The steel voice of the Hospital Director jolted him alert. The burner phone slid off his shoulder. He pushed the plate on the counter and stretched his hand, catching it. "You better answer quick."

Regaining his composure, Ichigo hissed mildly as he got a pitcher and three glasses, "The number you gave me is the one on your office. I should have known. You were confident to give it to me. I was calling you since yesterday's afternoon."

"Hmph, I have to keep private matters away from work. I assumed you got my private number from a connection. What time-"

"7 in the evening," Ichigo interrupted as he put the pitcher and the glasses on the table. Glass Child was cheering. Ryuuken wasn't amused. "I would prefer quiet places like a library or a place with wide space. You won't know when I'm going to act out."

"Be in the back of the hospital at exactly 7'o clock. I won't let you in if you're tardy." Without saying their parting, Ichigo heard Ryuuken dropped the call. He continued eating his pancake. Once done, he thought of his sister's home cooking. His shoulders slumped defeatedly. He couldn't even have a taste of Yuzu's cooking. He would someday. He would be eating in that same table again once he was done with his plan. A presence silently entered the room. One that Ichigo recognized.

"We missed to have negotiations last time. I think this time is perfect." Ikumi was Well-rested. Ready. Stiff. Sluggish. Hungry. He went over the table and dragged a chair out. "I made some pancakes. Have a seat, Ikumi-san." Seeing the teen leaning on the kitchen counter, Ikumi complied. She unsurely came near the chair and reluctantly sat down. Ichigo silently brought her breakfast. It was still newly cooked. Ikumi shot a look at the teen.

"Negotiations? Are you some kind of kingpin now?"

"I'm nothing less but something important so no," Ikumi flinched at the cryptic reply. With a face like that, that was far from what Ichigo just said. If he was really something more, he shouldn't be entirely human. "From now on, we're going to have a beneficial relationship. That is, if we are going to agree with things around here."

"So it won't happen again," Ikumi muttered, glancing on the other side. Her breath paused for a second as she remembered the pressure on top of her last night. It didn't wish to harm her. She peeked at Ichigo. It felt like him. The warmth was lost on her body that time but the pressure kept her warm. It was heavy like someone put her in a death trap enjoying her being squished to death. Her grip on her fork tightened. Ichigo stopped himself from finishing his breakfast. His emotionless face twitched at her words. Glass Child whispered threats behind his mind. The kitchen's ceiling seemed higher than usual. "I have loose control over my emotions. It got worse when the demon encouraged dark emotions. So far, I'm doing good."

"So far, so good, huh?" Bitter as a night-shift guard.

"Please, you haven't seen my worst." Sarcastic as he always was.

* * *

He was remorseful about what happened last night. It was why he woke up earlier than his host and made breakfast as an apology. Ichigo couldn't be guilt-stricken merely because he threatened them. Ichigo was still remorseful. Not guilty. No one would stop him in his life's prime. It wasn't pleasure for him. It was a mission. A cause. It was his purpose. He shouldn't fail his mission. As for the Man-in-Charge, Ichigo would come after him soon. "So far, so good, huh?" That almost set him off the edge. He instilled fear. It was Glass Child's suggestion if he didn't want to hurt anybody. And he didn't hurt Ikumi and Kaoru. Ichigo prayed that the pancake he was chewing on was effective in relieving his anger. He swallowed the mush together with his swelling emotion.

"Please, you haven't seen my worst." I would have been hell-bent on murdering you and your son. It would just be an honest mistake on my part. The bellowing laugh of Glass Child was what he hadn't heard in a while. He wouldn't put too much detail but it was demonic as expected. He always heard that when they visited him once in a while. Then the berated silence overcame the stiff conversation. Ikumi must have gotten out first because she didn't want Kaoru to be near Ichigo. Speaking of Kaoru, he was awake ever since Ikumi walked out the room. "We have to talk now or it will happen again. Also," He turned away from Ikumi. "You can come out, Kaoru! I know you're awake. You have to be here for your own good."

Ichigo ignored the light and slow footsteps of his host's son as Kaoru went to join them. Ichigo pointed to a chair next to Ikumi, just opposite the teen. He went to the kitchen counter to get him his breakfast. Glass Child twitched excitedly. Their Master would make his first deal and it was their privilege to guide him. Their Master knew how to handle people before the contract-making. Glass Child huffed in approval. Still, Master had a long way to go. The flow was careful. Just like any other beginner. Ichigo tried to make the people, who would make a deal with him, comfortable. That was a good start though they were not trusting of actions as well as his words. Unagiya Ikumi and Unagiya Kaoru had, unfortunately, no way to escape this ordeal.

If Ichigo and Glass Child were going to live with them under the same roof, there better be some ground rules to follow. Considering they weren't the common kind-of guest. A demon's deal is **TEMPTING-GRATIFYING-WHAT?** The voices and hallucinations were active. If they were to let the voices get to their Master, then Master would be distracted and couldn't perform a simple deal. They held off the voices mostly. The hallucinations, some flowed right through plate with Kaoru's breakfast had more maple syrup on the pancake. Ichigo murmured a small apology when he recognized the small cuts on Kaoru's face. He sat down, not giving Kaoru a look.

"You heard us, right?" Kaoru reluctantly nodded. Both of them were not looking at each other, "Then we should start," Ichigo finished his breakfast, "Before we start the process, I have to get your consent. You don't have to worry. I won't destroy the world. You're not a part of my bigger plan," I'm going to protect everyone again. No matter what happen to me, I will come back and do it again. Ichigo filled the three glasses of water, "You can say yes for now. You can still back out once you find the deal unfair." The two humans nodded. Their eyes were ready to hear his side. He was ready to hear their side. It was starting. Glass Child pinched themselves. This was really happening. Master, say this with me: This is a contract...

"...made between two humans, _Unagiya Ikumi and Unagiya Kaoru_ , and a-a demon, _Glass Child_ , on XX/XX/XX." Ikumi gasped and fumbled in her seat. She hugged Kaoru, mentally preparing herself to talk with a manipulative demon.

"Glass Child, you will only implement deals that will benefit me. Not you." Oh, Master, since when do we do this for our own gain? We've been making your body stronger. Better than your best. Even if Master is not a whole soul. Also, we've been wondering. You haven't accepted us fully. We could fill that hole in your soul. Are you, perhaps, waiting for them? Knowing that you lost them in the first place. Make your life less complicated and accept us already. "If I lose hope... but seriously, I'm still starting on making my life less complicated! Just to remind you again that the deal will benefit them too."

The demon smiled with Ichigo's face. Master is really their Master after all. He changed a lot but some things never changed in him. Though the deal was terrifying, knowing that they were making a deal with a demon, it went perfectly fine. No harm will be done and no betrayal will be planned. That was the gist of it. A paper was filled out with their treaty. Beside it was a company pen. All it needed were two signatures of the humans that created it and the blood of the demon to take effect. "Before we finish this, do you have a final thing to say? We got one: The deal is good. Both benefiting our Master and you. Except there might be one you have to know about Kaoru." The boy flinched at his mentioned name. Glass Child crossed their arm, Ichigo's body mirroring it. They laughed. It seemed normal enough.

What are you getting at, Hellspawn?

In our standards, nothing. In human's standards, it's their whole life depending on it. What is wrong with Kaoru, Glass Child? "Life-threatening if it's not treated immediately." Kaoru looked confused. His mother got it immediately. Ikumi covered her mouth, tears on the edge of her eyes. She was looking at her son. She pictured him in a bed just like his father. Attached to life-supporting machine. She was beside him, weeping on his hand. Ichigo kept quiet as he felt it. The sadness in her. He lost his mother. He didn't remember her face. He won't probably remember it. It was probably for the best.

"We have a good deal. Your souls are yours. You don't need to sell it. We have information that could save your son. Only if you sign in the contract," Ichigo's body slumped as the dark entity behind Ichigo manifested. It bit its arm, deep enough to draw blood, and stretched it above the paper. The blood dripped on the paper, spreading across the fiber. Repossessing the body, Glass Child slid the paper in front of her, pointing at the space below. "Our consequence of not following the contract is that we will never leave Hell and not use our power until you say so. Again: No harm will be done…"

"And no betrayal will be planned. That goes for the three of us," Ikumi grabbed the pen. Once more, she looked at her son who was also sure to sign the contract, "Our consequence of not following the contract is the good old-fashioned drag-me-to-hell punishment," She signed the paper with her signature above her name. She passed it to her son who did the same thing. Their names shone as it was embedded into their fulfilled contract. Sizzling, the paper burned yet it was unharmed. The heat coming from the paper lit up the whole room. Their eyes hawked in awe, watching how the burning paper change its white plain face to an acceptable contract for a demon. Crawling swirls drew them with highly ornamented and extravagant details on them and the background. Almost Baroque-style if it weren't for the symbolism in a dream-like state. Their faces dazed and happy, contradicting with the real scenario. Determined to help her son, shrugging how unrealistic the contract seemed to be, Ikumi gathered her strength to look at the demon in the eye. "Tell me what's wrong with my son."

"Hmm, come think of it," Glass Child crossed their arm, smiling like they found a plot hole in their deal. Their eyes never left the contract. It was contradicting the reality of making a deal with a demon. Glass Child never knew why they were obligated to make a deal with the humans though they used it to their advantage. Except, this time, for Ichigo, their Master. They are happy to do it for him. "We didn't tell you when so… when we feel like it," Their heart dropped into their stomach. Signing the demon's contract was a bad idea, "Don't look so down. You're puny. You can't ruin our Master's plans. You're lucky. You can have us do something for you."

Glass Child retreated back to Ichigo's inner world. Their job was done. Their relationship probably improved. No one was harmed. Ichigo was back again, regaining the feeling of his body. The muscles moving under his command, he missed this. He didn't feel refresh after the stressful night and morning. He might actually miss the class after lunch again. Another time to waste just for his body to rest. Ichigo remembered he didn't have to rest during his nightmares. If he dies, he will be revived, reliving a person's living hell. Ichigo grabbed his school bag as he glanced at the clock. As he headed out, he put on his mask as his fear of being emotionless resurfaced. He went out of the Unagiya Household. He hadn't had his first step to the outside world when his name was called. A cleaned pan was flying towards him. He didn't bother dodging it. It purposely hit him.

"Ichigo, you freaking moron, you don't have lunch yet!" And the act was starting. Letting Glass Child lead the contract-making was probably a good idea. The tension was almost gone. Glass Child laughed the pain off. Not even yelling in Ichigo's mind about hitting their beloved Master, the contract made them feeling mellow. They used their power to demonstrate their use to him. There was actually huge chance he wouldn't hurt the family. Kaoru slipped back into his mischievous attitude. He was sniggering at his misery. Ikumi stood still, her hands on her hips. She was fiercely glaring at him.

"I'll steal—Oh sorry, I won't steal but I'll make my junior buy me something!" He waved and shouted that he would be back by evening. He jogged on pavement, recalling the way to school and feeling he had accomplished something. He didn't care that their act was fake. It felt like he was part of them. The mask blushed. We will teach you soon about making a contract. There were some amateur mistakes that could be refined with practice. How about… you shut your mouth and be quiet for once. I have things ahead of me and I have to be prepared for it. If that's what you want, Master. It's still too early for school but we like to prepare for it this early.

The boy was a mystery Ryuuken would be willing to solve. He was intelligent enough to keep Ryuuken interested in him. They had a good battle going on. It was almost as exciting as training Uryuu to get his Quincy powers back. This was a little better. He didn't want to admit it but he was fearing for his family friend's life. The boy found two things in him. Ryuuken was a serious man, taking everything in his job granted and done. He had no idea about the other thing that Ichigo found in him. He seemed to be powerful enough to floor Ryuuken with a single swipe. If Ichigo was indeed a member of the Kurosaki family, then he should have a place in their house. He should be in their photographs. They would be mentioning his name. The demon though… it had something to do with the forgotten memories in the past few weeks. Ichigo mentioned the demon tormented him but Ryuuken didn't know how long.

Though occupied with his thoughts, he carefully navigated through the streets with his car until he was on the familiar road. He stopped and parked it on the side. He observed the place, seeing a pair of unruly students going to their school. They were staring at the house clinic as they were passing. Ryuuken thought it was suspicious until they passed the car, telling stories about the crazy doctor in there. An elderly woman was sitting comfortably as she observed some people outside her home. She called the two delinquents sweetly, asking if they were looking for a friend's house since they had been patrolling the street. One of them answered her that they might be in the wrong streets. They replied politely, surprising the old woman. A businessman on his phone passed the clinic. Same as the two delinquents, he was too staring. Ryuuken stepped out of the car, deciding it was enough. As far as he know, the Kurosaki house was the loudest in the morning. And this morning, they were unusually quiet.

He reached the front door. Ryuuken heard some voices coming from the house. He knocked, hoping it would interrupt the conversation going on. The loud thumping on the floor signaled that someone was running to get the door. Two school girls greeted him, confused that he wasn't stating his purpose of visiting. Ryuuken remembered these girls, Karin and Yuzu. He just didn't know which is which. He intimidatingly looked upon them, before glancing up. He saw his old friend with the white coat, partnered by brightly-colored Hawaiian shirt. Upon seeing Ryuuken, Isshin told the girls to finish their breakfast and they would be continuing where they left off. Ryuuken stepped inside. The house was the same since the last time he visited with his wife. Now that he was inside, he should ask them about some strange things happening, especially involving his patient.

"I was just talking to the girls about the spiritual world because of that mansion incident," Isshin scratched his head, laughing at a thought, "It was harder than I thought. I wasn't prepared, really. Well, since you're here, I'm thinking you should help me explain it to them."

As expected, Ryuuken gave him a sour expression. "I'm not here for that. I want to inquire you about what happened around here," Isshin looked at him, interested, "Not just from you but from the girls too. I need information."

His friend laughed. He checked on the girls who were slowly eating their breakfast. Ryuuken followed his gaze. They weren't focused on their breakfast obviously. They seemed to be keener with their conversation. "Okay, that's weird you came here personally, fishing for information. Information about what?"

"About the strange appearances of the demon and what's its relations with Tsukishima."

"That's—" Isshin stopped himself. The dishes clattered onto the sink. The annoying sound of. creaking chairs made Ryuuken paused as well. His friend apologetically smiled. The girls were getting impatient and were dying to know what was happening. "I think it's better if you help me explain it to them. They might not give you details about what they witnessed."

This wasn't in his plan but it was better to have him, waiting in the table, as a guest. It was better than having a teen over with a demon, living inside him. Ryuuken thought back at the hospital yesterday. Kurosaki Ichigo, as what the boy called himself, didn't show anything wrong with his body except for some bruises in his legs. Ryuuken wasn't told about what Ichigo did before he went to his hospital. He wanted to help Ichigo if he was truly saying the truth but Ryuuken needed evidence that he was indeed part of the Kurosaki family. He should prepare his schedule free for this week. The appointments between him and Ichigo would probably be daily. He estimated how much was broken in Ichigo but he seemed to be doing fine. Back when he was speaking with the Director of the Hospital, Ichigo mentioned he might grew attached with the demon.

Ryuuken wasn't sure in what way; emotionally, physically, spiritually, or mentally. All of them had their own bad end. Ryuuken felt the familiar pressure that another human life, potentially a close relative, was handed to him. Much like his wife's condition. He wasn't siding with anyone. There were holes from his memory then something would popped up out of nowhere. He was thinking about his wife's death anniversary and his son's withdrawal to himself then it would go blank. He didn't know what happened next. After the blank was another memory, different from what he wanted to think. It kept on and on until there was the moment Ryuuken found out his memories from the past was getting mixed up. For now, he wouldn't side with anyone until Ichigo or Tsukishima convinced him to go along with whoever. He would take extra measures for the next 2 weeks.

"Sorry about this, Ryuuken. It's just that.. There were secrets that was kept from my family. They were mad at me when I told them that you exposed your son to the spiritual world when he was younger."

"It wasn't me," His glasses glinted dangerously. "It was my reckless father who exposed Uryuu."

"Right," It trailed off. There was silence between them until Isshin asked the girls to sit, "Is it really okay for you to be late for school if our discussion took a lot of time?"

Karin sat beside Yuzu, shrugging, "I don't like math anyway. Carry on."

"Alright," Isshin gestured the girls to Ryuuken, "Ryuuken, these are my girls, Karin and Yuzu. They're currently in middle school," Then Ryuuken to the girls, "This is Ishida Ryuuken. You've heard of him. He's the director of the hospital I'm currently associated with. He is one of the Quincies I'm talking about."

"What are Quincies?"

"What about the pale guy last night?"

The talk, consisting the basic information between the Hollows, the Shinigami, and the Quincy, lasted for an hour and then it was Ryuuken's turn to ask them questions. They had a short break. The spiritually-aware girls had been told that the souls that Karin see and Yuzu felt were part of something big, related to what had happened in the mansion. Ryuuken noticed a long burden was lifted off his friend's shoulder. Uryuu… his son's name was brought up in his mind. And they kept going as water was pushed towards the girls.

"I'll make it straightforward since your detour hindered me from getting what I needed." Karin scowled at him, simple enough to tell him to go on.

"What happened before the strange guy appeared?"

"Which one?" Karin put her hands and laid her head on the table. Yuzu looked confused. She didn't know any other strange guy. She did saw one when they got out of the mansion.

"The guy with bright hair color enough for him to stand out in a crowd." Ryuuken cleared his throat. Yuzu referred back to the mansion. There were less important things they did as they set up the party for someone closed to Tsu-nii. Now that Ishida-san told her about the strange guy with orange hair…

"Oh," Yuzu started, "We were invited to the party Tsu-nii hosted. He told us it was for his friend. I suggested to everyone we should surprised him. Tsu-nii really liked the idea. We did our best to decorate as fast as possible. Well, Tsu-nii's friend came but…"

"Did he really come to the party?" Karin looked back at her memory. Yuzu crossed her arms, thinking about back then. "I heard some of the Xcutioners were calling for someone so I guess he did? I heard them calling for an Ichigo. And then everyone was happy?" Karin sputtered at what she said. It sounded way out of the topic, not sarcasm. Ryuuken was interested in what Karin had just said. His memory tended to be that way too. It was the correct memory but then it was switched to completely nonsense fact from the further past. Karin stopped herself from saying any nonsense. "Wait, that doesn't sound right."

"I think there was a fight upstairs," Thankfully, Yuzu saved her. Karin was relieved to know she got her back. "Everyone was worried and we tried to be there but the stairs was destroyed." Ryuuken frowned at what Yuzu just said. Ichigo was surrounded? Wait, it wasn't Ichigo. To be specific, it was the demon who was still in the possession of Ichigo's body. He asked for the identity of the man who destroyed the stairs. "Um, we didn't check. We thought there was a bomb so we went outside. And I saw someone flew out the window. He was standing in the air. It was amazing!" Yuzu smiled at the admiration she felt when she looked at him but it dropped when she remembered what he said. "I thought I imagined it for a second. He felt off like he was enjoying the whole thing unfold. He started shouting things that was against what he was feeling."

"What are the things he was shouting?" Ryuuken leaned forward.

"He was shouting curse words and I'd rather not say it," Yuzu looked embarrassed. Karin was interested on what she was saying. They were together when they evacuated out of the mansion but she missed the guy who flew out the window? "But he said stealing his friends and family like someone betrayed him. He felt off that I thought it was just a bad guy. He was conflicted but he was enjoying it. He was just acting. He really felt dark," Yuzu touched her chest. "It was so heavy."

Isshin went to her side as her cheerfulness was diminishing. Karin held her hand. She needed to be strong for her younger twin. Yuzu brushed it off by smiling at her sister and father.

"What does he look like, aside from his hair? Does he look-I'm sorry to say this- familiar at all?" This is it. He would know about Ichigo's existence with their words. If Ichigo was really a part of Kurosaki Family, then that would make The question was intended towards to his friend. Isshin was startled at Ryuuken's question and thought at what the teenager looked like. He was probably younger than Uryuu but the way he showed himself seemed like they were on the same level. Not age but the same level. The way he treated himself with what he have when Isshin sliced his leg off. Isshin thought he was shocked.

He was brought back by the physical pain to the real world. He was scowling. Isshin glanced at his daughter, Karin. He sees her frown when she isn't enjoying the attention sometimes. Back to the teen at the mansion, his scowl was a lot like hers yet he didn't do that all the time. He laughed, smiled, and, soon after that, almost all of his emotion was stripped away in a matter of seconds. When —Ichigo— he looked at Isshin, his face brightened up and Isshin sliced his leg. He looked at him like he understood why he did it and forgave him easily.

 **Part 3: A Demon's Words and Promises**

 _"He looked like a delinquent with that hair and his scowling face. If he's not scowling and one of the living, then a lot of girls will be after him," Ryuuken was looking at him threateningly._

Isshin couldn't pull the goofy father when the spiritual world is involved with Ryuuken was around. To him, it was strictly business. He sighed, recalling what he really looks like. It broke his heart. An enemy wearing someone's face close to him. "He looks a lot like my nephew, Kaien. You don't know him. He's from the other side. That kid is easy-going, cheerful like my Yuzu over here, and brilliant like my Karin over here," He put his arms around them, smiling proudly. Ryuuken didn't want to feel bad for Ichigo, "He's the former lieutenant of 13 Division Squad."

Ryuuken went straight through another question. Isshin was surprised on why he would be interested about the spiritual world at that moment. He expressed it more than once. As they progressed more into Ryuuken's questions, Isshin got even more confused on why was he interested on the guy in the first place. He doesn't normally involved himself in the spiritual world. "Before that day, is there anyone suspicious or just you felt watching you around here?"

"No, there isn't anyone—Actually, there is," Karin took the liberty to answer. She frowned. "It felt like an acquaintance around the block. But watching us? It do felt like it sometimes but it felt like the same person."

"What?! There is one?" Isshin felt still. He should look after them more. Who could that be though? It felt like an acquaintance then who? Who is the pervert stalking his darling babies?!

 **BUUZZZ! BUUZZZ!** In Ryuuken's pocket, it repeatedly buzzed in effort to notify its owner that someone was calling him. Ryuuken muttered an apology as he scrambled to get his phone. He didn't recognize the number and there was only one person he recently gave his number to. Great, he should be careful with them around. If they knew he came contact with Ichigo, Isshin would probably report him to Urahara, the one who will lead the investigation with Kurotsuchi Mayuri, that 12th Division Squad Captain. He should inquire Isshin about the investigation and the people assigned to it. He could outsmart them but he didn't about the two people, Urahara and Kurotsuchi. They were insightful. Ryuuken knew that Ichigo was trying his best to respect him while being insightful like those two in his own way. Ever since the boy told his doubts towards Tsukishima's group, Ichigo, just like Ryuuken, was being subtle in trying to recruit him. Believe it or not, Ryuuken was considering it. Yes, he was interested in Ichigo's case. He didn't care about the close bond Tsukishima and his family have but the memories were too complicated to reference what he did. One minute he was in his wedding, then next he heard he was fighting with his son in Hueco Mundo. Something was terribly wrong in his memories for him to be in the centre of attention, especially in his life.

"Who's this?" He should end this as soon as possible. Thankfully, Isshin was preoccupied with his daughters at the moment. He should be able to tour around the house with their consent. He could use an excuse to do so. Still, with Ichigo... "You better answer quick."

Ryuuken thought he just imagined it but there was a soft hiss on the other line. He almost slipped a small smirk. No, it would get Isshin's attention and bother him, ruining the phone call. There a background clattering of utensils. Ryuuken thanked whoever is in charge of the universe that the kid managed to find a place to hide. He could offer Ichigo his home but Isshin was again a bother. He visited Ryuuken in his shinigami form ever since he got his power back. He listened as Ichigo told him that he should have checked about the number.

"The number you gave me is the one on your office. I should have known. You were confident to give it to me. I was calling you since yesterday."

"Hmph, I have to keep private matters away from work. I assumed you got my private number from your connection. What time-"

"7 in the evening," Ichigo interrupted him. Ryuuken wasn't amused but he was surprised to hear him like an adult. He was a little immature when they first met. Ichigo sounded like he was troubled by something though he maintained to be business-like. Knowing him for a short time, he seemed to be the type of person to be determined to fix it. He did mentioned he wanted the demon gone.

"I would prefer quiet places like a library or a place with wide space. You won't know when I'm going to act out." He frowned. Ryuuken tried to scale Ichigo on how troubled he was. Just as Ichigo said, it could be six or seven out of ten. It would be seven if the hallucinations or delusions were worse than what Ryuuken thought. He didn't know how to deal with the demon though. If he was going to act out, then the space under his hospital would be enough. Urahara better not sneak in there again. He planned a prison break so Uryuu could get out and go with- He went towards his wife's dead body. His hand held out, ready to hold the scalpel. He looked at her cloth-covered face. It didn't change the fact that he would be performing- He ignored that memory. Inaudible, he let out a sigh.

"Be in the back of the hospital at exactly 7'o clock. I won't let you in if you're tardy." Thank heavens, Isshin and the girls were preoccupied with their talk about strangers and stalkers. They would be attentive of his actions once they somehow linked his behaviour to Ichigo. He was relieved.

"Work..." He explained in one word when he hang up. "I'll take the girls to school. I recognized their uniform so it might be the Mashiba Junior High."

"Since you're here, why don't you explore while I fill in some papers? Karin and Yuzu will tour you around!" Karin protested while Yuzu cheered. Ryuuken smiled, not because of the opposite twin thing. He didn't need an excuse to tour around the house. Now, he should look for Ichigo's room. While doing so, he tried to trace a faint leftover reiatsu in the house. Ryuuken tried to recall what Ichigo's reaitsu felt like. It was warm like Yuzu. The similarity in their reiatsu would be hard for Ryuuken to identify which is which. Ichigo's reaitsu was what he could say fierce and resilient. It didn't back down immediately. He could compare the little reaitsu of Yuzu to the one he was looking for. There was one drawback in his plan. Ichigo wasn't present for 20 months. It could be the demon. He was dragged towards the clinic, the same clinic he used to visit one time when he was invited to dinner. Ichigo's room would be in the house. Not in the clinic though. He tolerated their choice of place. Karin told him they usually hang out around in the clinic. There were no traces of his patient's reaitsu in here. There is a stronger barrier inside than outside. He better use this time alone with them. He had questions for them without Isshin around.

"I have to know. Is that Ichigo familiar to you, girls?"

"Ichigo? You mean, Tsu-nii's friend? No, we don't." Karin looked outside the window. "We don't know most of Tsu-nii's friends and, when we got the chance..."

"That happened?" Yuzu nodded when Karin didn't answer.

"We watched him get beaten by Oyaji. I mean, Oyaji came out of nowhere and slice that dude's leg off. And… we were visibly shaken by it to see Oyaji that way." Yuzu remembered the guy got his leg back and tried to attach it with his shirt. He might not have two legs after that.

"Have you talk to him about that? That he scared you two?" The twins kept quiet. They glanced at each other and shook their heads. Ryuuken sighed. They should fix this soon. His estranged relationship with his son was still not mend. Uryuu still have an ongoing issues about his opinion on Quincies.

"You must talk to him about that soon. You will know what he used to be before you're born."

"You made it sound like he is the bad guy here," Yuzu leaded him back to the house. Maybe the hatred towards shinigami's business was still alive in him. He used to care about the future of the Quincy after all. They went through the hallway where Ryuuken picked a different feeling in the wall. Yuzu, walking infront of Ryuuken, was the one leading them while Karin, walking beside him, was following her and commenting on the places they came across too. Ryuuken subtly touched the wall and examined the possible leftover reaitsu. It was more similar to Ichigo than Yuzu's. He grabbed a reiryoku container in his pocket as they walked upstairs. It may not be the same as reaitsu container but it worked. There were also some leftover reaitsu, going to a room that was far from the opposite end, but what he gathered was enough. Ryuuken was curious about the room though. That must be his room. They showed the guest room, their room, and the master's bedroom. Surprisingly, all of the rooms were clean. And the tour was done. The girls looked at him, seriousness flowing from them. They were expecting him to say something.

"Your tour of the house is welcoming. Yuzu, you're quite good at this. Keep it up and you'll be comfortable with speaking to other people. Karin, you should practice more. Communication is needed in a relationship." Karin blushed while Yuzu chuckled at her. Ryuuken didn't expect the girl to react that way.

"That's not it! I mean, like- Yuzu, quit it!" Her younger twin sister couldn't hold back her chuckles. When Karin noticed her, she had to release it. Her face was cherry red. She hadn't seen this face for a long time. She cherished this moment when Ishida-san made Karin feel embarrassment. Once the light-hearted moment passed, the twins continued their serious look towards Ryuuken. The man obviously was startled when they grew quiet and walked towards him.

"You said Quincies are one of the enemies of the Shinigami but Shinigami Captains usually stay in Seireitei," Karin squinted her eyes, going for the glaring effect.

"And Oyaji used to be a captain," Yuzu puffed her chest, trying to intimidate him.

"How did you meet our father?" Maybe it's a twin thing when, together, they asked that question. It might be the close bond Ryuuken shivered at that question. They made it sound like he was in partnership with Isshin. He cringed at that thought. That never crossed his mind and it would haunt him for awhile. And their question, Isshin would tell them the whole picture.

"It's not my place to say but I'll give you a hint. I blamed him for the situation Masaki was put through. It was solved as you can see. Go ask him if you want the full story." The twins grew disheartened at his reply. Ryuuken didn't utter another thing that might increase their curiosity on him. He didn't need to know where their usual hangout spot or the place where the family was the noisiest.

Evidence was what he need. He needed to check Ichigo's existence. Was it a lie or the truth? Ichigo claimed that he was part of the Kurosaki Family. There was no sign of his reiatsu in the clinic. It could be the demon choose not approach the clinic most of the time. The barrier outside must be for notifying the Bakudo-user about an unfamiliar presence entering the grounds. He didn't asked Isshin about the possible strange reaitsu of Ichigo. The barrier inside must for protecting the people inside as well as notifying the unwelcome guest. Knowing this, the demon probably imitated the reaitsu of Ichigo in every way. In the house, there was this room that Yuzu and Karin hadn't covered. What was behind that room? It could be Ichigo's. Ryuuken felt the nervousness and excitement to flourish. Nervous because, Ichigo told the truth and Tsukishima was the enemy. Excited because Ichigo was wrong and Tsukishima was an ally all along. He was just a delusional teenager with the power of dooming everyone in the planet. To test his hypothesis towards the room on the far opposite end, he approached it. It was almost pleasurable, edging toward excitement of learning that Ichigo was in fact delusional.

"How about the room on the far end?" His strides went wider. Ryuuken wanted to smirk or just slipped another small smile. Tsukishima wasn't responsible of the complicated and popping-up memories, "Whose room is it?" The house of the Kurosaki Family was whisked away from his point of view. Only the door was the one he had his eye fixed. He needed to open that door no matter what happened. _**Jyugo. 15. It sounds familiar.**_ A voice whispered in his ear like it was programed in him. Tsukishima is innocent. Over and over again. "What is in it? Supplies? Maybe clothes?..."

Yuzu and Karin had the strength of a newborn when they saw Ryuuken walked towards that room. They immediately went on panic and grabbed their visitor's arm, pulling him away. He was whispering under his breath. Yuzu picked up a phrase or two. One of them was that he asked them quietly about who owned the room. The other one was that "Tsukishima is innocent.". Yuzu was chilled down to the bone. Tsu-nii, the person who taught her how to cook and who had been there for her whenever she cried, did a terrible thing that made Ishida-san act this way.

"Wait, that room can't-" That room is important not to open. It was before Okaa-san's death that she told everyone not to open that room. Her wish needs to be respected and, since that day, they haven't opened it. _**(FAKE-FAKE-FAKE-FAKE!)**_ They were nearing towards the door. Ryuuken's hand was reaching for the doorknob.

"Ishida-san," Yuzu called as she pulled. The doctor didn't listen to her. Karin tried as well yet the man didn't show any recognition of their voice. Yuzu tried to look for another way of telling him not to. Sadly, she could only reason with him. She didn't want Ishida-san to be kick out for rude behaviour by their father who seemed to be close with each other.. "That room is not meant to be opened. Okaa-san wished so," That was when he froze. Yuzu could hear him berate himself after forgetting such thing. Forgetting her wish is an insult to her memories and to her family. He composed himself as he cleared his throat. Masaki, it was his shortcoming to forget her wish- Why would he forget one if he didn't even know it? Just now, he was denying everything. The evidence was there. Ichigo's family didn't know him. Ichigo's reaitsu was behind that door. That only meant that someone with the ability to manipulate memories was out there. Ryuuken recalled the programmed thought in his mind. Tsukishima is innocent. That's not the truth. Ichigo, wherever you are, you got an ally. I will assist you in your plans in showing the true self of the person we thought is a trustworthy friend. However, I will thwart your plans if you show any malicious intent to the world. That will only be my one and only deal with you.

He calmed himself down before reassuring the girls, "I'm fine. It's just that- There must be something wrong with me."

"Something wrong with you? Everyone know about this. Hell, even that shady shopkeeper, Urahara, knows about this."

"Karin, who's Urahara? Why call him shady?"

"Right… I don't know it might be because I haven't been here for a long time," That was the only excuse he came up with. Karin and Yuzu seemed to bought this. After all, the way he pulled his act together was better than their father's. He checked his watch, "It's time for me to go."

As they went downstairs, Isshin went to their view. "I heard a commotion upstairs. What happened?"

"I almost opened the door that Masaki said not to," Ryuuken knew that the memory is fake. He should ask Ichigo about the room. He would ask him about the number on the wood plate, hanging on the door, "It must be because I haven't been here for a really long time."

"It's a good thing Yuzu stopped him before he could bust the door open," Ryuuken felt embarrassed when Karin had her revenge on him. He was being rude and behaving oddly.

Isshin's breath hitched. His body tensed. Despite how his body language told Ryuuken that he was in shock, Isshin flashed him a shaky smile. "Well, it's okay. You didn't open it so everything's good."

"Thanks for the tour, Yuzu. If you haven't done it at all, I might have been ignorant of Masaki's wish. Isshin," His friend perked up as Ryuuken strided pass him, "I have to talk about something with you in private."

They went to the front door. Ryuuken dug out his phone and pressed the buttons to send a message to his front desk nurse, talking about her condition. Asking her if she could come to the hospital. After a few seconds, he was the first to say something. "I'm sorry I can't take the girls with me to their school. I'm sure they won't go with me after what happened."

"Nah, Ryuuken, it's fine really," Isshin waved his hand at him, dismissing what happened. "It's an honest mistake really. The girls will forgive you."

Ryuuken's glasses glinted. There's still a lot of time for them to walk to school. "I hope so," He turned around, digging for his keys. He remembered one thing. He once again face Isshin who was shocked to hear him ask something so straightforward. "Before I go, tell me about Ichigo's reaitsu."

"You're being straight to the point today. Oh I know!" Isshin's face brightened. "You eat something, right?" Ryuuken shouldn't tell him but, as long as he kept it vague, Isshin won't even bother him for the next few hours.

"An orphan I knew from a place I once visited went to my office. Threatened me and my hospital. Also, spiked Judo-san's coffee with LSD," Ichigo didn't threatened him. He just wanted help from Ryuuken. It didn't change the fact that he drugged his front desk nurse. Judo-san is a good nurse who keeps peace in the hospital. She is also trained, one of the reasons he employed her.

"I have to deal with the rumours about who the orphan's parents are. Honestly, I think it is interesting."

A demon's words are written on a rock. Ichigo will have a good rest tonight.

His burner phone had been useful so did his ability to know their lie. Making sure he packed the things, he carried on towards the most normal side of his life, the school. On his way, he met the two delinquents he agreed to 'take under his wing'. Ichigo's mask gave them a devious smile.

They knew that smile. The kind of smile that the kingpins use when they have a brilliant idea. When they were told about the plan, they were taken back. Ichigo knocked them to the side, away from the prying eyes. As the three of them went out of view, Ichigo never said any word. The only communication they had to him was the mask that displayed various emotions. It was strange but one of the junior delinquents, Kyo, found this exciting. Ichigo scoffed at him, demanding to show his true self. Kyo's friend, Yagami, gave him a puzzled look and he simply dismissed his idea. Ichigo crossed his arm, waiting.

"You're bound to find out anyway. Did Glass Child told you about us?"

"It- They gave me a hint," Ichigo pulled his hood down. He ruffled his spiky orange hair. It may be winter but he needed his head cool. "Seriously, you could have told me from the beginning."

"I'm sorry, Kurosaki-senpai!" Kyo dropped to his knees and bowed his head. Yagami didn't follow his antic. Kyo had been this way before to his parents. Being a yakuza's son surprisingly made him respectful and loyal to the people he swore to be brothers. He didn't know that Kyo's deep respect would go to Kurosaki Ichigo, their senpai. "We wanted it to be a surprise."

Ichigo removed his mask and Yagami had to avoid his senpai's gaze. He might be exaggerating it but Kurosaki ichigo is handsome. It was all of the sudden. He didn't know. Now that he mentioned it, even though he looked younger than Yagami thought he would be, he was taller than him. That's a score. Yagami blushed. Handsome. Also a score. Cold and c-calculating look. He suddenly grew conscious with what he looked like. He may have an unruly get up but he had a decent way to express it. He shook the thoughts off. Crushing at someone again would lead him to another breakup. To distract himself, he expected his friend's excitedness towards their senpai. Kyo never put up a filter towards Kurosaki-senpai.

"Yagami," Just when he discarded the thought of Kurosaki-senpai, he was called to report, "Did you have something to report about the street I asked you to survey? Specifically the Kurosaki Clinic?"

He remembered the tour they had on that street. It was quiet according to the old woman. Usually, there was the Kurosaki Family making a huge fuss about getting ready and breakfast. "Just the morning people. Like the decent old woman across the clinic."

"Naomi-Obasan, she's good person. Carry on."

"Naomi-san told us that Kurosaki Family is quiet. She had been waiting for the drama to ensue but it didn't happen. She seemed upset because the Kurosaki Family might be having problems. And Kyo," Yagami glared at his friend who was twitching in his place .

He was forced not to sneer at Kyo after reminding himself that he was reporting. Kurosaki-senpai felt like Kyo's father. His aura demanded to be respected and to be treated as regal. Yagami took this opportunity to practice reporting to the head, just in case he was chosen. "I saw the-"

"The director of the Karakura's Hospital came to visit the clinic!" Kyo seemed that he couldn't contain himself anymore, resulting to his loud voice and fast talk. "I heard them talking about revealing the spiritual world to the two schoolgirls."

Ichigo cursed and Yagami scoffed. Kyo shut his mouth when Ichigo dropped his hands on his shoulder before Kyo felt a heavy pressure on his body. Ichigo seemed to know what the code meant. "Spiritual world? A some kind-of code for a plan? C'mon, guys," Yagami sighed. He didn't know they'll pick a cheesy name for the criminal world. He looked at Kyo who was turning pale. Ichigo was still gripping on his shoulders. Yagami frowned, finally picking up at what Kyo had told Kurosaki-senpai. The codename for the criminal world was mentioned in the premise. Could the doctors be related to the blackmarket? This could open a lot of doors for opportunity. They were across the street and outside but Kyo heard the conversation going on inside the house. Kyo reported that it was only an introduction to the spiritual world. Kurosaki-senpai didn't show any emotion since the moment he removed his mask. Their conversation sounds too advanced to understand. Yagami tried to memorise the words he didn't understand. He would do his research soon. It could be connected to a certain event that contributed to Kyo's bizarre strength.

And so, they were running late to school, at least in Glass Child's standard.. Ichigo with his mask on was ahead of them, telling them to meet him soon. He left his two kouhai in his dust.

Hearing the school bell hadn't ring, Glass Child reminded Ichigo to go over the wall. Ichigo remembered the shortcut and followed Glass Child's suggestion. He arrived early and a few students were still hanging outside the class. He quietly stalked the corridor and entered his classroom. Alone. No one was here yet. Not even Uryuu. The demon informed him that no one was around the floor. Taking this opportunity, Ichigo dumped the things he had on his bag. His mask showing how pleased he was. The camera dropped. He would show this to Ishida-sensei later. The letters Glass Child wrote flew around. And a metal clang made the mask smirk. It glinted under the light. It was the first thing in the morning he tried to find without Ikumi seeing him. He grabbed the handle and marvelled on the dull reflection. He tested it before he made the pancakes. He slashed it on his arm. He stabbed himself with its pointed tip. It was sharp even if it was used. If he used his fullbring power in this, it would create a way for him to protect (-himself-) the others. This cleaver just reminds him of them, #!_ . It reminds him of them. He'll find them soon. Remembering the reason he dumped all these in his desk, he called.

"Glass Child..." The demon materialised as they felt the dark emotions flow from Ichigo. Their emaciated chest heaved as their Master found bloodlust. They bowed in respect.

"Kyo, his demon, and Yagami are still small though I appreciate their support. I don't want to be alone in this. It's- Is there a way for me to win them over that-" Ichigo's mask showed into a fierce display of colours, eventually dying down. Glass Child purred at his anguish, tempted to bite their Master. They jumped on the desk and sat there. The demon took the mask off. The emotionless face of Kurosaki Ichigo was for everyone to see. Glass Child stared lovingly upon their Master's eyes. Ichigo held his cleaver, resting on his chest. The demon caressed his face and embraced him on their breast. They made sure their Master would know it was where their heart beats. They glanced at the cleaver. They were supposed to die. Right now, death was off-limits. Ichigo needs them.

"We promise you," Glass Child purred. They lifted Ichigo's head to look at the windows of his soul. Their rough cheeks cuddled with their Master's. "We'll take you there someday. Just ask what you need. We swear on our cruel heart," Ichigo glanced down at their chest where he heard the thumping of the demon's heart. He must have been caught up with himself before for him not to notice it. And so far, the demon haven't made any empty promises, "We'll give it to you."

"Get me allies."

" _Anything for you, Master._ " Glass Child bit his ear lightly. Ichigo misunderstood it as teasing until Glass Child spoke again, growled, "Hide the evidence right away."

The demon disappeared for Ichigo to collect all the letters, the camera, and his cleaver on his own, keeping it on his bag. The demon was right. As he was zipping his bag, he was fast enough to put his mask on. Strangely, he didn't hear the door open but someone was in the same room as him. He feared it was a hallucination. He hadn't seen Genkaku-chan since this morning. There were no curses or degrading comments. He feared it was the kind that watch his misery. Glass Child reached out to him, whispering comforting messages. It was nostalgic. To the point, it became bittersweet. Ichigo let himself get carried away again. He listened to the demon's messages, relaxing. Someone touched him. Ichigo tensed again. The demon in him growled. Just when they are succeeding in… Fearful, Ichigo softly whimpered as he felt the playful pokes of the person behind him. He made himself look small as possible. He recalled that this was a classroom and he was the only person in the room.

"Stop this," The playful touches halted. "I'm tired. There's still time for me to sleep."

Behind him was Tensa Zangetsu who was _**debating with himself**_. He left the sleeping human alone. He found a possible spiritually aware human. And it was the guy Keigo mentioned yesterday. Tensa Zangetsu listened to his instincts. The new guy was interesting. All he needs is to confirm if he had reaitsu.

* * *

 **No chapters since January. Sorrry! Thank you for the wait.** **But hey, I made the chapter longer. Well, every chapter is longer than the previous one. That way, I can finish with less chapters. This story might even finish before it reaches 10 chapters.**

 **Oh, Tensa Zangetsu is interested. How is this going to affect Ichigo?**

 **Now, for the explanation... The minor themes for this chapter are Ambition and Forgiveness.**

 **Part 1 : One Room for the Forgotten, Please**

 **Here, Ichigo implied a warning to Ikumi and Kaoru about a demon's free time. Well, you get to find out about Glass Child's test process. In every 50 years, our demon gets to do a test. Before that test, they prepare for it. But that test is what for? What kind? And yes, Glass Child failed the test but they didn't. Confusing? It has something to do with that High Court Royal Square. Sounds sophisticated? It should. ;)**

 **You get to meet the cannibal Ichigo. I tried to make him straightforward because that one minute of fame is important. The cannibal Ichigo is disregarding human life, seeing it as delicacy. And they are everywhere. (Yes, Ichigo drank alcohol offscreen.)**

 **Part 2 : The King and the Peasant's Eerie Deal**

 **In this part, Ikumi with Kaoru made a deal with Glass Child. Oh, also Ikumi found out about Kaoru's condition that he inherited from his father. That's all. But I heard you yell, "But the title—"**

 **Yesss, another mystery... The King and the Peasants' Eerie Meeting. We know that the Peasants' is the Unagiya Family. Question: Who is the King the title is pertaining to? Ichigo or Glass Child?**

 **Also, Ryuuken is investigating. Yey!**

 **Part 3 : A Demon's Words and Promises**

 **Ryuuken's list for the day**

 **Appointment: Check!**

 **Investigation: In Progress**

 **Work: eh... who cares?**

 **Yagami = Im a gay (got it from Death Note)**

 **Erutammi = immature, author is.**

 **Ichigo needs allies and Glass Child promised him that they'll get allies.**

 **And Tensa Zangetsu! Ichigo, I don't know if you're lucky or fucked. He knows you're spiritually aware. We all know how brutal the Hollow part and the Quincy part if they're together.**

 **Listened to: Songs of the Distant Earth, Fight Song (I forgot and lazy to search for the others)**


End file.
